Learning to Love a Veela
by Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor
Summary: **Complete!!** Author's Note added!!Draco's part-Veela, Harry's his mate. BUT I have Frizzy's permission for Plot borrowing. My own twist.. Enjoy!!! R/R SLASH**
1. Default Chapter

Title: Learning to Love a Veela  
  
Author: Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor  
  
Rating: PG-13-R  
  
Archived: FF.net only.  
  
Feedback: Sure why not....mctamom@aol.com  
  
Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, COS, POA, GOF  
  
Summary: Draco is part Veela, and has chosen his mate.  
  
A/N: *1) YES, the plot is borrowed from Frizzy's story Magnetic Attraction, this plot is used with her permission, providing I show her first before I post it.. hehehe, she is evil isn't she???. IT IS NOT A DIRECT COPY OF HER PLOT!!! **2) If this version of this plot has been used, I do apologize in advance, I have not read such a fic. If it is please let me know immediately. ***3)Also I am an American, THERE WILL BE AMERICANISMS in this fic, sorry but that's life. I'll try and stick with British terms but don't get too mad if I don't. I grew up knowing a couple of Kiwi's so hopefully that will be "close enough" to use...lol. I know how they spoke as far as conjunctions and such. ****4)This has NOT been Beta read, if someone wants to volunteer, by all means do so.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR is the rich woman who owns HP and the gang, I wish I did but I don't, I have a plug nickel that you can have if you try and sue me.. hehehe.  
  
THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE, BOY/BOY IF YA DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
"..." speech '...' thoughts ~...~ Parseltongue, if used  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the end of 6th year for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The fights between the two had gotten fewer and fewer towards the end of the year. Harry wasn't too worried about it, he just figured that Draco had other things to worry about, like becoming a junior Death Eater, even though Harry had Killed Voldemort over the Christmas Hols.  
  
However, that was not the case at all. Draco Malfoy had been feeling a sort of attraction towards one of the Golden Trio and decided to leave them alone until he figured out exactly what was going on. He had known that at the age of 17 he would come into his inheritance as far as being part Veela was concerned. He knew he would have to try and bond with his potential mate. What he couldn't figure out is which one of the Golden Trio was his potential mate. He hadn't encountered any of them alone to see if he could figure out which one it was. So he was stuck basically until his 17th birthday which was tomorrow, two weeks before the end of the term.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, knew that Draco was coming into his inheritance. He had set aside a special set of rooms for him starting tonight they would be his home.  
  
There were 2 bedrooms in this set of rooms. Once Albus found out who Draco's potential mate was they were to be moved into the other bedroom, this way Draco wouldn't be able to stress and fly off the handle in a possessive rage if there were scents from others on them. Draco would know where they are sleeping. He also had wards on the other bedroom so that Draco couldn't enter without permission from the potential mate. Thus giving the mate a 'safe haven' to retreat too, and still having Draco know where his mate was. All professors were aware that his schedule would change as soon as the mate was identified. Draco and the Headmaster wanted little discomfort in the transition for the mate-to-be.  
  
Draco had informed the Headmaster that it was one of the Golden Trio. No one had informed them of this fact so it was going to be shocking to one of them. Albus smiled every time he thought about it. The night passed quickly for everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had owls waiting for them that morning. All of them were to report to the headmasters office before breakfast. They all got ready for the day and trekked up to the headmaster's office.  
  
When they arrived at the office, Harry knocked, as he was the head of the pack, as far as getting there. They were bid to enter and upon entering noticed that Professor's McGonagall and Snape were present as well as a flushed and flustered looking Draco Malfoy. Draco was sitting next to Snape who was standing next to a small sofa that was in the room. There were three chairs spread throughout the room. Professor McGonagall stood next to Headmaster Dumbledore. Who stood when they entered the room.  
  
"I need each of you to sit in a chair, keep them apart for the time being. In a few minutes all will be explained to you." When each had sat down Albus looked at each of them. "Now I know you have studied Veela's this year and part-Veela's as well. Keeping that in mind, Mr. Malfoy here is part-Veela, from his mother's side of his family. He has come into his inheritance today and has felt a pull at one of you three. We don't know which one of you is his potential mate yet but will find out in a few minutes. He has been unable to get the three of you alone so he doesn't know to which the pull is towards only that it is one of you. Draco, go ahead."  
  
At that Draco got up and went behind Hermione and sniffed, shook his head so Dumbledore would know it wasn't her. Next was Ron, another shake, it wasn't him either. Draco's heart sank. He didn't really want it to be any of them, but he at least had time to mentally prepare for this. The three Gryffindor's however were blindsided. They all saw as Dumbledore nodded at each shake of the head and then beamed as a dreamy expression came over Draco's face as he approached Harry.  
  
Harry watched as Dumbledore nodded at each of the previous two students and then he saw the beaming smile that lit up his eyes. Harry closed his eyes and said softly not really expecting an answer "it's me isn't it? How do I always end up in these situations?" He looked up to see compassion in his mentor's eyes as he nodded the affirmative to his previous question. "OK, so it's me what do I do now?" Draco pulled another chair out from the side of the room and pulled it next to Harry's and sat down.  
  
"Harry," Draco started "you will be moving into a set of rooms with me. Professor Dumbledore will see your things are moved. I will not force you to bond with me. I could never hurt you or stand for seeing you hurt. You have your own, warded room; I can not enter without your permission. I know your best friends with Weasley and Granger, therefore if I smell their scent on you I won't freak out, I know friends hug. That includes the Weasley girl as well, I know you hug her quite frequently. But if I smell someone else on you I will get angry, not at you, but at them. I would highly suggest keeping anyone off of you. My class schedule will be changing to reflect yours. We want this to go as smoothly as possible. I warn you here and now, I will try and seduce you, to woo you to fall in love with me. I will not stop until we bond. You and I are excused from classes today so we can get to know each other and adjust to this new situation, also you'll be staying here for the summer, I hope that isn't a problem for you." Draco finally said everything he was going to say.  
  
Harry's head whipped around to look at Professor Dumbledore looking for confirmation to not having to go back to his neglectful 'family' for the summer. Upon his affirmation Harry felt like he could fly without his broom. He beamed over to Hermione and Ron who smiled brightly back at him. They knew he wasn't liked to his relative's home, he wasn't physically abused so much as mentally abused and malnourished. His physical characteristics had proven as much. He was still very small for his age; he had reached a whole five foot five inches. Hermione was taller then he was by three inches. Ron was taller still at just shy of six feet tall. Draco stood the same height as Ron at five feet eleven inches tall. Ron and Draco weighing in at about eighty-one Kilograms each. Hermione weighing in at about sixty-one kilograms, and Harry weighing in at fifty- four kilograms. (A/N: Yeah yeah, I know I mixed standards, but it's my fic I can write it like I like.. hehehe)  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, he didn't have to go back to the Dursley, no more slaving to clean and cook and handle everything in the house or be punished for not doing it, no more being called a freak. He was close to tears of relief and Ron and Hermione could tell.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, can you call for 'Snuffles' please? I am going to need him soon. Someone else to talk to besides Malfoy." Harry asked quietly, his voice full of emotion. Voldemort had been defeated but Wormtail was still out there wreaking havoc on Sirius, so his name wasn't cleared yet.  
  
"Of course Harry, I was going to suggest you owl him. He can stay here for a few weeks during the summer, I trust you'll inform Mr. Malfoy of everything before then. Now Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I suggest you go down to the great hall for some breakfast as you have classes today to attend. Harry and Mr. Malfoy, I'll have some house-elves deliver your meals to your rooms for you for today. I expect to see you both bright and early in the great hall for breakfast tomorrow."  
  
All four students nodded at the headmaster and before Harry left Ron and Hermione came up and hugged him. They knew it was a lot for him to take in in such a short amount of time. By the time the hug was over Hermione and Harry were both crying. Hermione knew how much the abuse and neglect had affected Harry. He believed he was unworthy of anyone or anything. Hermione and Ron knew different. Harry pulled back from the group hug and gave a watery smile.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess, Hermione; can you get my homework for me please?" Hermione nodded and said she would give it to him in the morning.  
  
"Everything will be all right mate, I'll see you tomorrow," Ron said clapping Harry on the back. Ron and Hermione then left the room leaving Harry, Draco and the professors. Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, I'll be there for you Harry. Good luck," and with that swept out of the room, Snape on her heels, only pausing long enough to nod at each of them.  
  
Harry looked over to Dumbledore who was smiling knowingly at Harry. "Everything will work out my boy, you shall see, no go and get to know Draco some and eat some breakfast. I'll stop by after lunch to see how things are going." He then proceeded to usher Harry and Draco out and followed them until he veered off to the great hall.  
  
Harry followed Draco to the south tower. Then they went up to the fourth floor to a portrait of a little boy playing with a toy broom and toy wand. He looked up and smiled at Draco and asked for the password. "Veela Magic" was spoken loud enough for Harry to hear so he would know the password to the rooms and the little boy smiled even brighter and opened for them.  
  
Harry entered hesitantly, looking around the room. It was done in pale blues and yellows; there were two couches and a coffee table in front of the fireplace. There were a couple of bookshelves in between the bookshelves was a wizard's chess table with two chairs. In front of a huge window stood a dining table with four chairs, which on the table now stood breakfast.  
  
"I'll show you around after we eat, I happen to be starving, I couldn't eat last night I was so nervous about this morning. But that's over now, so I am starving, how are you?" Draco wasn't sure how to start; he needed to start getting a feel for how Harry was in private.  
  
"Well, it is a lot to take in, in such a short amount of time. In a way I'm glad this happened, because I don't have to go back to the Dursley's, and in another way shocked because, well, we hate each other, or I thought we did. It's going to take some time to adjust to this. Just don't force me into anything please." Harry looked at Draco with pleading eyes. Draco's face softened immediately upon seeing his eyes.  
  
"Of course, Harry, we'll go as slow as you like, just please promise not to shut me out. I need to be a part of your life until I can bond with you. Just don't date anyone else, and everything will be fine, I promise. I'll take care of you." Harry could see nothing but honesty in those silvery gray eyes. Harry nodded and sat down and began to eat.  
  
Draco watched how much Harry ate and noticed how little it was. "Harry, why were you so relieved when I told you, you didn't have to go back to your family for the summer?"  
  
Draco saw the pained look in Harry's eyes at the mention of his family, he wondered if it was a mistake, but he needed to know why. "Well, imagine this, you live in a cupboard for ten years then you get a letter saying your invited to Hogwarts, not knowing anything about magic. You're also told that your parents died in a car crash and they were drunk. You're then moved up into a second bedroom that used to be for your cousins broken toys. Also imagine never getting enough to eat as well as being told you're worthless as well as a freak, and since the end of fourth year a murderer. You get your books and wand locked up every summer, your not allowed to do your homework and you've been cooking and cleaning for the family since you can remember. I would think you'd be relieved as well to get away from that living hell. It was almost as bad as the visions I used to have of Voldemort." The last part added so quietly Draco almost didn't hear it. Draco frowned when he had heard all of this. He'd heard rumors but they had never been that bad.  
  
"I am so sorry for you Harry; you should never have had to live through any of it at all. That's all behind you now, I'll take good care of you, you'll never want for anything again, you'll get everything you need, I promise you that."  
  
"Draco what about your father, I know he was a Death Eater, I also know he got out of it, again. What happens when he finds out?" Harry asked warily  
  
"He won't lay a finger on you if he knows what's in his best interest. I won't let anyone harm you Harry; no one will ever touch you out of anger or revenge again." Draco reached out and touched Harry's cheek so gently Harry barely felt it there at all. Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes "I will protect you Harry even if it means with my very life."  
  
Harry saw the devotion in Draco's eyes. It scared him if he had to be honest with himself. Why would anyone want a worthless freak like him? "Draco, why me? Why did you pick me? I'm nothing special, nothing special at all." Draco frowned again and lightly gripped Harry's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. Draco saw the self-hatred in Harry's eyes; it broke his heart that he felt as though he were nothing.  
  
"To answer your question as to why? Well that's easy enough. We Veela, go by scent. Your scent gives me a great desire. I need to be with you. The scent is addictive, once we hone in onto the scent we want no other. There is a pull to that person alone. Veela's are lifetime mates; we will only have one mate. When they die the Veela dies as well." Draco's voice got softer as he moved onto the second part of his answer. "As to your not being special, Harry, I have never agreed with that. Even when I didn't like you, you were special. Your strong, beautiful" Draco at this point reached out with his free hand and stroked his cheek softly. "Intelligent, cunning, brave. What is it about you that isn't special Harry, You are truly a special person. It's a shame that those muggles made you feel this way about yourself. When I first met you on the train before our first year, you earned my grudging respect. No one has even turned down a Malfoy, and you did just that. I don't know what else to tell you to make you see that you are special, and not just for being "the-boy-who-lived- twice"." Draco said with such emotion that Harry was stunned. "Well then, why don't I show you around? Besides I want to see how they did your room, I should be able to see from the doorway." They both got up and walked to Draco's room. "This is my room, you can come into mine without permission, just remember I cannot come into yours without you saying I can. This is so I don't try and ravish you in the middle of the night. There will be times when my desire for you will be too strong for me to contain; it's times like that until your ready that your room will be your safe haven okay?" Harry nodded his understanding and then went to the middle of three doors and Draco showed him the bathroom, it was done lavishly, with thick fluffy towels. They got to the third door. "Now, I can knock on it but if I touch the handle I get shocked, so you have to open it." Harry opened it and there was a nicely appointed bedroom complete with bookshelf and desk and chair.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco with nervous eyes. "Draco, is it okay with you if I go in for a little while alone to think about the things I've been told? It's quite a lot and I feel like I need to think things through for a bit." Draco nodded his agreement and Harry disappeared into his room. Harry flopped himself onto his bed and Draco went to sit on one of the couches. They both needed time to think.  
  
End Chappie 1... hope you liked it!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR is the rich woman who owns HP and the gang, I wish I did but I don't, I have a plug nickel that you can have if you try and sue me.. hehehe.  
  
A/N: OK here's the deal folks, I will try my best to update on Tuesdays and Fridays. Pending my children of course, they are a handful, all 4 of them...lol. Special thanks to my Beta reader Myk.. Awesome Jab it IS appreciated!!!  
  
**19 reviews for my first chappie, not a bad start I don't think.. hehehe. Heres Chappie 2 for you! OK I redid it again and hopefully it will keep my paragraphs this time.. I do apologise!!!  
  
THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE, BOY/BOY IF YA DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
"..." speech '...' thoughts ~...~ Parseltongue, if used  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lunch came and Draco still had not heard a sound out of Harry. Draco got up and went to Harry's door, knocking on it lightly. He heard a muffled reply and patiently waited for Harry to come open the door. Harry opened the door, looking a little ragged to Draco.  
  
"Are you all right? Lunch is here if you're hungry," Draco said quietly, as to not upset Harry, but loud enough to ensure he was heard. Harry nodded to Draco and headed for the table. Sitting down he rubbed his face with both hands out of frustration. "What's wrong Harry? Is this too much for you at once?" Draco asked gingerly as he sat down.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about it. It is a lot, but I think I can handle it. I just have so many feelings and thoughts going on inside of me that everything is getting jumbled up." Finally flustered with his explanation, he doubled over, resting his hands on his knees and his head on his hands. "I need Siri or 'Mione. They could make sense of this, they really could." Sitting up, Harry grabbed a sandwich, stood up, and started pacing while he ate. Draco watched in fascination at the way that Harry was processing the new information. It appeared that he thought better while pacing. There wasn't enough room in Harry's bedroom for him to pace, so Draco assumed he had just laid down and stared at the ceiling while trying to process everything. Grabbing a sandwich as well, Draco watched Harry. He could hear Harry rambling, but couldn't hear what he was rambling about. Suddenly, Harry stopped mid-step, looked at Draco, then sat back down at the table having finished his sandwich.  
  
"I suppose that you'd like to know who Siri is?" Noticing Draco's confirming nod, Harry sighed, wondering just how he should explain this. "OK. What I am about to tell you can not leave this room. A mans life depends on it, and so does my sanity." Draco nodded again with concern in his eyes after hearing the slightly pleading quality to his new mate's voice. "OK, Siri, also known to my friends and I as 'Snuffles', is my godfather. His full name is Sirius Black." Harry waited in patient anxiety for the explosions to go off. Looking up at Draco, Harry saw only understanding.  
  
"Harry, if he so much as hurts a single hair on your head..." Letting the threat hang in the air, Draco stopped when Harry held up his hand, effectively silencing the irate half-veela.  
  
"Draco, you'd sooner hurt me than he would. He is innocent of betraying my parents and of the muggles he is accused of murdering. Did you, by any chance, ever hear the name Wormtail?" Harry asked waiting for a response. Draco thought back, sorting through his memories. He had recalled hearing the name a couple of times, and nodded, curious as to where this was going. "Well, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew." Watching Draco's eyes grow wide with realization, Harry continued on with his explination. "At the last minute, Siri convinced my mum and dad to switch secret keepers to Wormtail. He is the one that betrayed my parents; he also framed Siri for the murders. Siri wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone someone he loves, someone like me. We are the only family the other has, that is why my sanity would be on the line if he got taken away. He's on the run, he never got a trial, he just got shoved into Azkaban for 12 years until he escaped." Smirking slightly, Harry said, " He's the one that wreaked havoc on the fat lady. I'm sure you Slytherin's heard about that. He was after Wormtail, who just happened to be Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, which is a whole other story in itself. Please, whatever you do while he's here, don't turn him in. I need him, almost as much as he needs me." Feeling his eyes tear up, Harry added, as an after thought, "Dumbledore and Snape can both tell you he is innocent." Thus ending Harry's speech about Sirius Black.  
  
"Harry, it's okay. If he's that important to you, then who am I to take him away from you." Smiling at the teared boy, he said, "Like I said before, I only want you happy. He obviously makes you happy being in your life, I won't take that from you. Although I'm glad you told me, or I might have hexed him, being a wanted felon and all. But now I know, and I'll not harm him, so long as he does not harm you." Harry gave a watery, small smile. "Now, you were rambling while you were pacing, did you work some things out, or do you have questions? Can I help you figure this out in any way?" Draco asked searchingly, while pleading with his eyes for Harry to open up to him.  
  
Taking one look into those pleading eyes, Harry was flustered, totally one hundred percent flustered. He was so confused. Draco hated him, but this year he had toned it down drastically, that had meant something to Harry. Harry wasn't sure how he felt anymore towards his one time rival. He hadn't been with anyone because of the danger factor with Voldemort, and now here he was, soon to be bonded mate with a half-veela, he would never be in a relationship with anyone else if he accepted. Suddenly it occurred to him, he'd never have children, none of his own anyway. He had always known he wanted his own children. Harry paled at this realization, feeling that he could start crying again.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Draco asked, concern lacing his tone and words.  
  
"No Draco, it's not you; it's me," Harry replied softly. "I just realized I'll never have my own children," he said even softer.  
  
Draco grinned at him ruefully, asking, "Harry, uh, haven't you been paying attention in Defense classes?" Noticing the bewildered look on Harry's face, Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation. "For Merlin's sake Harry, we can have kids. The human partner of the Veela, whether female or MALE, can, and will, get pregnant unless precautions are taken. You can still have your own flesh and blood children, Harry. I'd love to have them with you, but that's a conversation for later down the line. Right now it's getting to know each other and my wooing you." This was delivered in a slightly sultry voice, but then Draco seemed to become all business on Harry. "I will not pressure you to have sex with me, that will happen when it happens. I will say this though, I have already taken the precautions for accidental pregnancy, and they will remain in place until we at least graduate. Hopefully, we are even bound by then. Like I said, I will take this as slowly as you need to, but I will succeed in seducing you one day, be it tomorrow or one hundred years from now."  
  
"Draco," pausing, Harry was slightly nervous on to how he should word he question, "I have a hypothetical question for you then. What would have happened had I not survived the battle I had with Voldemort last Christmas?"  
  
"I would not have mated with anyone then. The Veela only has one mate Harry, if you had died, I would have come into my inheritance and died as well. For what it's worth, I'm glad you're still here, whether it means I live or die."  
  
"Wow, good thing I didn't die then. I hate to be the cause of yet another death." Harry said sadly, almost grumbling.  
  
Harry and Draco had moved onto other topics of conversation, and when Dumbledore dropped by, they hadn't realized it was close to dinner. Albus was pleased with the progress they were making. After Albus left, the boys made their way over and started a game of chess to occupy their minds while they talked. Draco one twice and Harry won once. When dinner finally did come, they were much more comfortable with each other.  
  
"Draco, what's going to happen tomorrow? I mean your still in Slytherin, and I know your going to have all my classes, but are you going to sit at the Gryffindor table or the Slytherin table for meals?"  
  
"With you Harry, everything I do from now on is with you. That's why they had to transfer me to your classes, or they would have had to transfer you to my classes. It was easier to disrupt mine to accommodate you." Looking the boy in the eyes, he said, "We wanted this transition to be easier for you. It's difficult for me, but I've had time to acclimate myself somewhat. I knew it was one of you three, have known it for a couple of months, where as you just found out today. I have to admit though, Harry, even without the Veela scent, out of you three, I would have picked you. For the reasons I told you earlier, your strength, your beauty, your intelligence." Harry could see emotions flowing through Draco's eyes, some seemed indiscernable to the boy, while others he could read plain as day.  
  
"I feel rather guilty now. Everything in your life is hanging from me. If I die, you die. If I refuse you, you never get to mate." Becoming more distressed, Harry practically whined out his last sentence. "Why can't I ever not be the one to cause such messes?" (A/N Love this little tidbit THANKS MYK!!!)  
  
Draco looked at Harry with sad eyes. He got up from his chair and knelt down beside Harry's. Lightly placing his fingers under Harry's chin, he guided his face so that their eyes locked. Draco could see a very wide array of emotions flowing through those eyes. Sadness, defeat, guilt, hope, longing, anger and a small touch of something Draco couldn't recognize. "You've been through so much, and you haven't told anyone everything have you? You've told a lot of it, but not everything." Feeling his eyes soften at Harry's dismay, Draco said with conviction, "Harry, you can't keep everything bottled up, it needs to come out, it really does. I don't want to see you self-destruct, it wouldn't be a good thing for either of us. All of the deaths that occurred were NOT. YOUR. FAULT." Draco tried to make sure that he stressed this point, driving it home into Harry's mind. "Not at all your fault, Harry, I promise you that, it was the fault of that twisted snake-demon. Don't ever think that any of it was your fault." Draco watched as the anger and some of the sadness washed away from Harry's expressive, green eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Draco, I guess I really needed to hear that from someone other then Ron, 'Mione, Siri, or Dumbledore. It's just so hard when I had all those visions of every time Voldemort went out and killed, not to mention the last task with Cedric. The whole thing was just ugly. I do blame myself for a lot of eit." Letting raw emotion into his voice, Harry continued on, "I don't know why I do, but I do. So many people died because I didn't kill him the first time. So many people died because I didn't let Siri kill Wormtail in the Shrieking Shack. It really did all come down to me." Dropping his head, Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head lightly trying to dispel that train of thought. He knew he didn't want to go there. He was shocked out of his revelry when a pair of very soft lips kissed his own. He opened his eyes in shock. Sitting in a dumbfounded nature, he couldn't articulate a single word.  
  
"Harry, don't ever, EVER think any of what happened was your fault. It was all that bastard Voldemort's fault. If HE hadn't tried to take over the world, you'd still have your parents. If HE hadn't been around to kill people, then Wormtail would have never betrayed your parents; Sirius wouldn't have been in Azkaban." Letting the slightly angry tone drop from his voice, he lowered it into a compassionate tone. "Do you see where I am going with this? You are a victim of circumstances, Harry, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. I think it's safe to say you didn't want Sirius to kill Wormtail because you didn't want him to become a murderer, am I right?" Receiving a nod in response, he continued on with his little speech. "You took the cup with Cedric because you thought it was the right thing to do since you both got there at the same time right?" Again, another nod. "You couldn't have helped what happened with your parents, you were only a baby. Harry, you are such a caring person, you accepted that our world held you to such a high standard. You take everything personally." Holding his hands up in his defence, Draco said, "I'm not saying you shouldn't care, you should, it's who you are. But with the things Voldemort did, you can't let those rule your life. If you do, then even though he is dead, he still wins. He beat you. You can't let that happen Harry." Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes. Harry was still slightly shell shocked, but accepted everything Draco had to say.  
  
"Ummm, Draco? You just kissed me," was all Harry could say when he finally found his voice.  
  
"Yes Harry, I did. I had to break your train of thought, and that was the quickest and safest way I could think of. I am sorry if it was unwanted." Draco looked away from Harry blushing ever so slightly. Harry smiled at him very shyly.  
  
"Thank you, Draco. I was trying to stop the train of thought myself and it wasn't working very well for me. I'm glad you did though." Harry raised his hand and stoked Draco's cheek so softly Draco almost didn't feel it. Looking into stormy eyes Draco listened to everything Harry had to say. "You really do want me happy, and what's best for me, don't you?" Harry asked rhetorically, but received a nod in reply anyway. "Your not going to hurt me, I understand that now, but I can't just put aside everything you have done to me and my friends our first four years here. I like how you act towards me now. Just give me some time to adjust. I really could learn to love you, if you are like this towards me all the time." Quirking his head to the side, Harry pondered on his next question, finally voicing his concern out loud to Draco. "How are you going to act towards Ron and 'Mione?"  
  
"Well, considering they are your friends, I will try my best to get along with them. I will not promise to be friends with them, if that happens over time, that's fine, but I will not keep you from them. To start, I will not insult them, tease maybe, after a couple of months. The three of you still need to adjust to this situation, and I know it will take time to do so. We have all the time in the world." Harry nodded.  
  
"Thank you Draco, I appreciate that." After saying this, Harry looked down at his wizarding watch, noticing that it read slightly past 'Time for Bed'. "Well, it's getting late and I'm tired, it's been quite a day." Harry said, rising from his seat .  
  
Draco looked at his soon-to-be mate and agreed, it had been a long day for them both, also rising to go to bed as well. They both made their respective ways towards their bedrooms.  
  
"I'll shower in the morning, if you want to shower now," said Draco. Harry nodded and went to gather his toiletries and nightclothes, stepping back out to head towards the bathroom. Draco stopped him before he went into the bathroom, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Harry, I'll see you in the morning." Draco then disappeared into his bedroom for the night.  
  
Harry relaxed in the shower. He had done a lot of thinking, as well as revealing a lot about himself to Draco. For some strange reason he felt he could confide in Draco.. He thought that it might be part of the Veela charm, but didn't think anymore of that. He was glad he had someone now to turn to other than his friends. 'Yes,' thought Harry 'I could fall in love with him. It's said that Veela's will never harm their mates and only ever mate once. All I ever wanted was someone to love me, unconditionally. Who knows what tomorrow will bring, but as long as I have Draco by my side, I do believe I can handle it.' With that final thought, Harry dried off, dressed in his night clothes, and went to bed. For the first time in months, he had a peaceful nights sleep.  
  
End Chapter 2... hehehe... Wait till Ron sees them tomorrow.. Your in a for a show grins evilly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ R/R responses:  
  
aurora --Thanks, hope this is soon enough.  
  
Kindler -- Thanks a bunch.  
  
asaroth69 -- I don't intend for any violence, at least not between Harry and Draco. Anything that might be considered violent will only be with their emotions. Maybe a little fight with others, but never between Harry and Draco.  
  
TeeDee -- Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it.  
  
FrEncHvAniLLa -- Not too much is going to be the same but the basic plot will stay intact. No fun if it doesn't mutate to it's own story.  
  
Jollinar -- Thanks so much, I appreciate it.  
  
Nabiki -- Now if I told you that it would ruin everything wouldn't it?? hehehe  
  
k-lee -- Soon enough for you??? lol  
  
jliles -- Sorry but your just gonna have to wait...lol.  
  
SunGoddess -- Thanks a bunch. I just borrowed the plot, I said it wasn't going to be a direct copy, it was never intended to be. The basics of the Veela will stay the same though, as per Magnetic Attraction. The way they find their mate, the way they bond, and the partner can get preggo, all that is borrowed from Frizzy. But how Harry and Draco react and the situation itself is different.  
  
tara -- nope no review is corney As for Ron getting mad? We haven't seen the last of Ron yet.. hehehe. Lets just say Dumbledore was wise to get him out of the office before everything really sunk in... hehehe.  
  
Schulyr (schulyr@hotmail.com) -- Thanks, it's fun to write as well  
  
Maizeysugah -- Ain't he sexy though.. hehehe. I love him this way, he can still be the punk ass bastard Malfoy and be all fluffy with Harry, Devilishly fun... hehehe  
  
Immortalis_Vespers -- I tried to make it my own baby, but there is enough of Frizzy's plot and story I felt I had to ask to use it.  
  
Anoxy : RW/DM about 180 lbs, HG about 130 lbs and HP about 120 lbs.  
  
Orli's Angel (orlisangel73@hotmail.com) -- Look above here hun that's the weights, as to Harry getting tall, nope not gonna happen, weight gain, maybe, but remember he is only 5'5" Ron and Draco are sort of heavy for their height but I was going towards muscular so it's heavy which muscle weighs more then fat, so it shouldn't look too bad on them at all. And hey, me and hubby are 6 inches apart.. lol he's 6'2" and I'm 5'8" It's nice to be tucked under a chin, gives you a nice secure feeling.. hehehe.  
  
Myk -- Thank you Very much (pssssst: are you gonna be updating Changing Ideals or Taken anytime soon??? I LOVE these fics... hehehe)  
  
Zacarane -- Thank you!!!!  
  
anon -- Thanks I plan too.. hehehe.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKR is the rich woman who owns HP and the gang, I wish I did but I don't, I have a plug nickel that you can have if you try and sue me.. hehehe.  
  
A/N: Thanks Marie, excellent job :)  
  
THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE, BOY/BOY IF YA DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
"..." speech '...' thoughts ~...~ Parseltongue, if used  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sun rose in the morning sky and it found Draco already awake and showering for the day. He hadn't gotten much sleep for the night. His thoughts went back to the previous day. He couldn't believe what he'd heard about how Harry was raised. It angered him greatly. Those muggles would pay for their betrayal of Harry. They were trusted by the whole of the wizarding world to care for the beautiful..'Beautiful? Where did that come from? Oh well, he is very easy on the eyes.' young man that Harry was and they betrayed that trust. They needed to pay for that, and harshly. Harry was heralded as the 'Savior' of the wizarding world. Draco didn't fall into the hype for a second, he knew Harry hated his fame. Hated it with a passion, but there was little to nothing that could be done about it. He was only glad that ol' Voldie was out of the way. That was one less problem of the fame to deal with. When Draco was showered and dressed he went into the common room and noticed an owl sitting in the windowsill. He immediately recognized it as a Malfoy owl, and retrieved the letter attached to its leg. Harry was just walking out of his bedroom when Draco sat down to read the letter.  
  
"From your father?" Harry asked genuinely curious. Draco nodded the affirmative. Harry sat on the couch across from Draco not sure if Draco wanted to share what was in the letter. Draco looked at Harry and then broke the seal on the letter. He began to read aloud.  
  
Dearest Heir,  
  
As I am sure you are aware, your 17th Birthday was yesterday. You should have come into your inheritance. I am writing to find out to whom you have found to bond with. With any luck it will be with Pansy. I sincerely hope it is not to a, Merlin forbid Gryffindor. I most certainly hope it isn't to any of the mud bloods there. Even if it were though there is nothing I could do to sway you and I do realize that? Reply soon, I am anxious to hear who my new daughter-in-law is going to be. Your mother sends her love and regards for your birthday. Your gifts will be waiting for you at the end of the term as usual.  
  
With Fondness,  
  
Your Father  
  
Draco let out a sign when he finished reading. His father was going to be difficult about this. He knew his mother wouldn't care one way or another. She had always been somewhat indifferent towards him. In her own way she loved him and would accept whatever came with his inheritance.  
  
"Well," Harry started. "That was interesting. Are you going to answer him?"  
  
"Yes, but later. Right now you and I are going to get through this day. It's going to be awkward for both of us and I'd like to get it over with as soon as possible." Draco looked at Harry who nodded and stood. Draco and Harry both went to their rooms to get their books for the day then together made their way down to the great hall.  
  
Reaching the closed doors to the great hall they looked at each other and steeled themselves for the reaction, if any. They opened the door and everyone that was in the great hall stopped dead to stare at the couple. Whispers started seconds after they entered. They had overheard a couple of them. "Where were they yesterday?" "Why are they together?" They ignored them all and went over to the Gryffindor table and joined Ron and Hermione.  
  
When Harry and Draco sat down Hermione gave them a tentative smile but Ron, well Ron was bright red. Harry shot a wary look at him. He knew the explosion was coming. One word from Draco, any word at all, and Mt. Ron was going to blow and it was not going to be pretty. Harry quickly piled food on his plate and began to eat as fast as he could. This was going to be a long day and it hadn't even started yet.  
  
Harry had just about gotten the third bite to his mouth when Hermione spoke to him.  
  
"Good morning Harry. I trust everything went okay yesterday?" Her eyes darting back and forth between Harry and Draco, concern etched all over her face.  
  
"Yes mother, everything went fine." Harry said sarcastically, regretting it right after he said it seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face. Harry sensed the tension in Ron grow at his comment. Harry closed his eyes laid down his fork, then looked up top Hermione. "I'm sorry 'Mione; you didn't deserve that, I know you're only concerned for me. I do appreciate it. It's just it's really awkward at the moment, I hope you understand."  
  
"Of cour." Mt. Ron exploding interrupted Hermione. Surprisingly without Draco saying anything.  
  
"AWKWARD? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY ABOUT THIS IS THAT IT'S AWKWARD? HARRY IT'S DISGUSTING, IT'S MALFOY FOR CRIPE'S SAKE! AND YOU!!" Ron stood and rounded on Malfoy; breathing getting rougher as his anger only escalated. "YOU SIT THERE AND SAY NOTHING YOU PROBABLY THINK THIS IS FUNNY, THIS IS PROBABLY SOME ELABORATE JOKE YOU PLANNED FOR ALL OF US, THE GIG IS UP GET BACK OVER TO THE SLYTHERIN TABLE, YOUR NOT WANTED HERE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HARRY YOU NASTY DEATH EATER SCUM!"  
  
Anger was the obvious emotion in Draco's eyes; murderous might be a better emotion. "Weasley," Draco started in a deadly whisper even Harry backed away from him. Draco shot an arm out rapidly to keep Harry near him. "I will tell you this once and once only. This is not some prank; this is real so you had better get used to the fact that I am a huge part of Harry's life now. I will not keep you or your sister or any of your family from him because I know how important you all are to him. IF your little rant here has hurt him in any way. YOU WILL PAY! I really don't think you want to go up against me Weasley. You will not win. I will protect him, love him and keep him safe. I will kill anyone who causes him harm, in any way. Now, I suggest you just sit down and hope you haven't hurt Harry's feelings." Draco looked over to Harry who was flabbergasted at Draco's rant. "Are you all right Harry?" Concern dripping from his velvet voice.  
  
"Was that really necessary Draco? I mean Ron's always been hotheaded you don't need to threaten him to such an extreme like that." Harry voiced.  
  
"Well, maybe not the threat but he still should consider your feelings before blowing up like that; it's not right. I mean look at Granger, she is at least being civil about the whole thing, she wants to find out more before making any accusations, and with the loud-mouthed Weasley it's hard for her to do that. Wouldn't you agree?" Harry looked down at the table knowing full well that Draco was right. Hermione looked on in awe of how Draco was speaking to Harry and watched them interact. Ron stayed quiet and seethed at what he was seeing.  
  
"Your right, I know you are, but that's just the way Ron and 'Mione are." Harry flashed a quick smile over to Hermione. Harry then turned his head and scowled at Ron who was still raving mad.  
  
"THE WAY I AM? WELL LOOK AT YOU. Always so passive of everything, what the hell has gotten into you Harry, HE'S MALFOY!!!" Ron then stood up and stormed out of the great hall. Hermione watched him go and debated following, but she needed to make sure Harry was all right.  
  
"Harry are you sure you're all right?" Hermione asked watching Draco and Harry still.  
  
"Yeah, it's just still really new and I'm trying to adjust then Ron." Harry couldn't finish what he was saying because he was hit with a curse that threw him back against the wall. When Harry hit the wall he blinked and slid down and slipped into darkness. Hermione screamed and Draco was at his side in a heartbeat. All the teachers made their way over to Harry. All of them except Professor Snape who went to the Slytherin table.  
  
Snape eyeballed each and everyone there. "Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. MY OFFICE NOW! That will be 200 points from Slytherin for behavior uncalled for against your housemate."  
  
"Housemate? Potter isn't our housemate Professor." Zabini tried to rebuke. Snape rounded on him fury visible in his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Zabini, you know as well as every other Slytherin that Mr. Malfoy is of Veela decent. Therefore attacking his mate-to-be is the same as attacking one of your own. You had better hope Mr. Malfoy doesn't get his hands on you when he finds out who hurt his mate-to-be."  
  
Draco on the other hand was too concerned for Harry to worry about revenge at the moment; he had to ensure Harry was all right before doing anything. He would find out who hurt his mate later and they would pay with dire consequences.  
  
"We need to get him to the hospital wing" announced Madam Pomfrey. Draco scooped Harry up into his arms and carried him effortlessly towards the hospital wing. Hermione and Professor McGonagall followed to find out how badly Harry was injured.  
  
The rest of the teachers went back up to the head table. Professor Dumbledore got everyone's attention. "What you have just witnessed was an attack on a fellow student. Such attacks will not be tolerated. For anyone wondering, yes you heard correctly. Mr. Malfoy is part Veela. His chosen is Harry Potter. Please respect their privacy and do not harm Harry, I can not and will not stop a Veela rightfully defending their mate especially in an attack as which you just saw. It was unprovoked and totally uncalled for. Thank you, now get to your first classes." Dumbledore dismissed the students sat down for a few minutes contemplating the situation then headed towards the hospital wing to find out how Harry was.  
  
~~End Chapter 3.. Yeah it's a cliffie, isn't it great??? LMAO.. Until next time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ R/R Responses:  
  
Tabbes: Sorry about the formatting problems, hopefully it won't happen this time. I DO write in Paragraph form and I hate as much as you do when no breaks are used. There was a problem somewhere between my .doc and FF.net, it took away my paragraphs. Hopefully it won't happen again.  
  
murgirl: Who ever said the "heavy stuff" was sorted out... hehehe, we still have to talk with snuffles... mwahahahahaha  
  
m: As you see Chappie 1 is back.. sorry about the big mess up. Kids were being annoying when i was trying to do stuff, the dangers of doing things while they are away.. lmao. Enjoy and thanks for the review!!  
  
Hippy Flower: (as in hippy flower=Voldies Kids?) THANKS YOU SO MUCH!!! your review means a lot to me.  
  
jiles: Thanks, and here ya go.. enjoy.  
  
starstorm: *takes a bow* Thank you. I tried to make it my own and I think I have done that!!!  
  
nightwing: Glad you like it!  
  
Maizeysugah : HEHEHE, I love Draco this way too, hope you like him in chapter 4 as well. I hope this is the start of some beautiful trouble.. hehehehe  
  
Shamera K. Tsukishirou: Wait and see, hope you like Ron's response.. hehehe.. although Zabini is in for it don't ya think????  
  
Kittenbabygirl: awww thanks for the offer...lol.  
  
xikum: Not warm and fuzzy this chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
LenaLovely12: Thanks, glad your hooked....lol  
  
rach: I'm glad you think it's not too American. I try to keep americanisms out, I really do, but I also write from the heart as well.. hehehe.  
  
secret08: me too, I love Draco as the veela.  
  
Myk: Your a nut, but I love ya.. lol. Hope everything's going ok. I missed you as my beta this chappie!!!  
  
Orli's Angel: Glad you loved it, and as I said, i will do my best to update on Tuesdays and Fridays...lol.  
  
Otaku freak: Thanks, glad your enjoying it.  
  
Pearl Malfoy: Thank you , Here's more for ya  
  
Selina: Thank you!  
  
Marmo: hehehe, so how did ya like Mt. Ron?? lol  
  
Zacarane: Thanks again!!!  
  
cherish chang: Thank you!!  
  
chicklebird: It will get there I promise and maybe sooner then anyone things.. hehehe But that's for me to know. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JKR is the rich woman who owns HP and the gang, I wish I did but I don't, I have a plug nickel that you can have if you try and sue me.. hehehe.  
  
A/N: Thanks Myk, excellent job :)  
  
Posted: 4/18/03  
  
THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE, BOY/BOY IF YA DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
"..." speech '...' thoughts ~...~ Parseltongue, if used  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chater 4  
  
In the hospital wing, things were much calmer then they were in the Great Hall. Harry was on a bed and was starting to stir again. Draco was still at his side, as he had been since he arrived. Hearing the pronouncement of a fairly clean bill of health for Harry, Draco about snarled and foamed at the mouth when he found out that he was still underweight, from his low appetite, and because of the spell, that slammed him into the wall, he had a concussion. Other then those few afflictions, Harry was fine. When Harry stirred into consciousness, opening his eyes, he saw concerned silver-gray eyes looking at him. Shaking his head slightly to try to dispel the fuzziness only made his head pound even worse than it already was. His hands flew up to his temples and he groaned loudly voicing his discomfort to those around him.  
  
"Shhh it's ok, Harry. You have a concussion, everything will be fine. I'm here Harry, just calm down, I know it hurts." Draco's voice was dripping with concern for his potential mate, his hands aching to smooth his hair down on his head in a comforting manner.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice slightly slurred.  
  
"You don't remember? What's the last thing you remember, Harry?" Draco was now even more concerned for Harry and everyone present seemed overly worried as well.  
  
Harry thought back to what he remembered. "I remember Ron going off on you and storming out, but that's the last thing I remember. Now please tell me how I ended up in here, again."  
  
"Well, you were hit with the aestus* curse, which caused you to be thrown rather harshly into the wall, leaving you with a nasty concussion now."  
  
"Oh, do we know who did this to me? I want to send them a little thank you note." Harry said, trying to be sarcastic, but because of the pain in his head, it came out rather pathetically.  
  
"Harry, you don't worry about them, they will rue the day they were born by the time I am done with them." Just thinking about them made Draco seethe with rage, daring them to try again. "You just get better, that's all I want you to focus on doing. I will take care of everything else, Harry. You have my word as a Veela." Draco vowed, holding onto Harry's hand, making sure to keep eye contact with him. Harry saw and heard only truth and dedication in the promise. Then with a menacing grin the frightened Harry, in a very deadly whisper he said, "I will take care of everything." Draco then turned and walked out of the room. He knew Harry was safe and in good hands.  
  
Draco made his way to Professor Snape's office in a rather surly mood. Banging on the door once, he then barged in, seeing only red by the time he got into the office. "Where are they?! I know your hiding them. Trying vainly to protect them from me. They hurt my potential mate and they need to pay," Draco said in a voice that was so level and deadly that there was no mistaking it to be anything close to calm.  
  
"They are performing duties for me. They will be dealt with by me, and you will leave them alone, Mr. Malfoy. I understand your need to seek vengeance but it will not happen this time." Snape said to Malfoy, attempting to get his point across to the irate part-Veela that he would not allow harm to befall his students at Draco's hands. Draco only raised an eloquent eyebrow at his Potions professor, wondering if the man truly believed he could stop him.  
  
"Oh? Is that so? Tell me since when do you dictate how a Veela defends their potential mate? Do you have any idea how bad I want to hurt you by simply telling me I can't hurt them for hurting my mate?" Cocking his head to one side, Draco didn't wait for any sort of response from his stunned Head of House before continuing his verbal assault. "You, Professor Snape, have no say in what I do, and do not do, as far as it comes to Harry. No one but Harry and I decide what shall or shall not be done. I will get what is due, for Harry, don't doubt that for a second. They will pay for what they did, in spades." Draco then turned and stormed out, but not before cursing Professor Snape's hair neon yellow with a bit of wandless magic.  
  
Draco was heading back towards the Hospital Wing when he heard a noise coming from a unused classroom. He stopped to listen; he had barely heard the name Potter in the whispering. 'This is something that needs to be investigated,' Draco thought to himself. He stepped closer to the door when he recognized one of the voices, knowing that it belonged to Blaise Zabini. A wickedly evil smile crossed Draco's face. Pulling his wand from his robe, Draco burst into the room like a tornado, startling the room's occupants.  
  
"So, planning more torture for my mate-to-be then? What shall it be next? I would highly advise you to steer clear of him, if," making sure to emphasis his if, Draco continued, "you want to remain in good health. Friend or not, Blaise, you will pay for what you did to Harry." Draco saw Blaise reaching for his wand, acting quicker than the other boy, Draco shouted, "Expelliarmus," and Blaise flew across the room, landing hard against the wall, while his wand went hurtling towards Draco, who caught it deftly. "I highly suggest you stop now while your still alive, Blaise. You too Crabbe and Goyle," he said, finally acknowledging the pair of gigantic young men that closely resembled huge bookends.  
  
"Draco, what has gotten into you, it's only Potter?" Crabbe stated rather dumbly, not really grasping the reality of the situation. Goyle was nodding his head, agreeing with everything the great oaf, Crabbe, said. Zabini looked at them like they were absolute lunatics.  
  
"Are you two truly that thick you can't understand about part-Veela's and their potential mates? Even I know better." Blaise called out in total exasperation of their idiocy. "Now, Draco, listen to me now. I didn't know Potter was your mate-to-be, I honestly didn't." Blaise told Draco, all in earnest.  
  
"I don't care if you didn't know, Zabini, you saw me sitting there! You should have taken the hint from that!" Draco growled out, eyes flashing angrily at the three other Slytherins. "You will answer to me for what you have done. Snape already knows, so don't think that he will save you. I answer to no one when it comes to defending and protecting Harry. Dumbledore isn't even fool enough to stand in my way." Snarling at the boy, he advanced on his stunned form. "You had better hope you do nothing else to him. It would be in your best interest to also spread the news throughout the other Houses, as well as Slytherin, that I will not stop at keeping Harry safe and unharmed. You don't want a piece of me, none of you do. Don't you ever forget I am part-Veela." With that said, Draco did some more wandless magic, throwing all of them against the wall, and left in a flourish to return to Harry's side.  
  
When Draco got back down to the Hospital Wing things were crazy. It appeared that 'Snuffles' had showed up and wanted to know why the hell his godson was in the infirmary.  
  
"Albus, explain it to me again. I'm not sure I quite understand what a blood sucking Malfoy has to do with my godson being in here," Sirius spoke in a low dangerously calm voice, gesturing wildly around the room. Draco entered and saw him trying to stare down Dumbledore with his fists clenched. Harry was still laying down in obvious pain, meaning his head still hurt him.  
  
"Mr. Black," Draco said in a loud, deadly whisper. "If you make Harry anymore uncomfortable then he already is because of your yelling and speaking loudly, you'll have to answer to me. I will not have him inconvenienced any more then he already is." Taking on a silken quality to his voice, he then said, "Now your choices are thus, take it out of the Hospital Wing or calm down, so we can explain it to you like rational adults. Which, by the way, last I checked by your age, you are one. But by your current stance, and from what I heard from the hall, you are far from mentally being an adult." Draco then stalked over to Harry, his concern over riding his anger at the irate man. "How are you doing Harry?" Draco spoke in such a sweet and concerned voice that no one doubted he cared for Harry deeply. Draco's eyes scanned around Harry's face for signs of how he was actually doing, knowing that the words that left his mouth might not be the utter truth. Harry always had lied to people about his true feelings, always trying to spare them the pain of hearing about his own pain.  
  
"I've been better, Draco. Thank you for getting Siri to quiet down; he can be a handful at times. Where did you go anyway?" Harry asked softly, loud voices still made his head hurt, his eyes searching Draco unconsciously, making sure he was all right.  
  
"I went to take care of some things. I don't think you'll be harmed again, that is, unless people have a death wish," came Draco's quiet reply.  
  
Sirius watched the whole display, not really comprehending what was happening. He had heard snippets of what Albus had said, but his main concern had been Harry's health and arriving to see Harry in a hospital bed had left him none too pleased. Now he had a little time to take in the situation.  
  
"Harry, what's going on with you and Malfoy here?" Eyes floating between the two of them, Sirius seemed to be rather lost.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "Siri, Draco is a part-Veela, and he has, I guess, smelled me out as his potential mate. That's it in a nutshell." Grinning ruefully at his animagus Godfather, he continued on, "I'm in here now because someone cursed me in the Great Hall at breakfast." Turning his head in part-Veela's direction, he asked, "Draco, that's everything summed up, is it not?" Harry seemed to be very impatient, his head was really hurting and none of Madam Pomfrey's potions were helping it.  
  
"Yes, Harry that sums it up quite nicely. Mr. Black, it's an honor to meet you, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said softly to protect Harry's head, not wanting to cause his mate any more pain. He held out his hand, offering it to Sirius who looked at him skeptically, then turned his gaze towards Harry who gave a small smile and nodded his approval, and then Sirius shook Draco's hand.  
  
"Siri?" Harry said softly, almost broken from the pain in his head. "Can I request Mr. Padfoot's presence in the bed please? I hurt and I need you." Harry's voice was breaking, his headache was getting worse and he was near tears, barely able to discern anything through his haze of pain.  
  
"Of course, Bambi, just a second." Sirius looked over at Draco, silently seeking permission to comfort his godson without the wrath of Draco. Receiving a nod and raised eyebrow, he transformed into Padfoot and jumped up on the bed, snuggling down next to the boy.  
  
Harry gingerly rolled onto his side, curling around the huge dog that was now in the bed lying down. After Harry closed his eyes, but before falling asleep, the blonde haired, overly protective part-Veela, heard a very soft "Thank you, Draco," before he followed the path into the abyss of sleep.  
  
Draco's concerned eyes met with Padfoot's anxious eyes. They were both wary of each other, but also knew that both would be needed in Harry's life. Sirius could see the love and concern in Draco's eyes as he looked at Harry. It practically radiated off of him in discernible waves. Draco walked to the side of the bed that Harry's back was on, thus allowing it so Harry would be between Sirius and himself. Starting to lightly massage Harry's head, Draco tried to help lessen his Gryffindor mate's pain. He massaged at his temples causing Harry to let out a sigh that sounded like it was in relief and gratitude. Draco gave a soft smile when he heard the sigh, he was glad to help Harry. Seeing the dog look up at him, Draco could also see the relief in his eyes as well. Harry would be fine, and they would work together to make sure of it. It was also understood that if Sirius Black's scent was on Harry, Draco wouldn't care. They made a silent treaty then and there; Harry was to be protected at all costs, and they were the ones to provide that protection for him.  
  
*aestus, us (archaic gen. aesti, Pac. 97 Rib.; rare form of nom. plur. aestuus). m. [kind. with aestas and Gr. v. aestas] , an undulating, boiling, waving, tossing; a waving, heaving, billowy motion. ~~Fin Chapter 4... am I evil or what.. next chapter "Girl Talk".. hehehe, only it's Harry and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ R/R responses:  
  
ray -- Thanks!  
  
BJ Jones -- Hope you enjoy this one as well.  
  
Myk -- sux about your puter I know they can be pills.. hehehe.  
  
Maizeysugah -- NO, he's not dead ;) But he does have a nasty headache.  
  
asaroth69 -- Hehehe, not as lethal as you'd expect, but just the same, Draco is still concerned for Harry, this is far from over.. hehhe.  
  
Crystal*Fantasy --Thank you!!! Hope this is soon enough for you.  
  
darkanglefrmhell -- Don't ya just hate that?  
  
starstorm -- hehehe, that will NOT be pretty....  
  
Marmo -- we aren't done with Ron yet, this is gonna get ugly with him before it gets any better and Herm may have to choose sides.. ooohhhh the drama  
  
me -- glad you like it!!  
  
NayNymic -- Ron get his head out of his ass?? but then it wouldn't be Ron would it?? hehehe  
  
Daily Prophetess --*kisses* I am so glad you like it!!  
  
Tramill De Laxson -- *takes a bow* Of course there's more.. hehehe  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind -- Thanks.. and just so you know my beta already has chapter 5.. hehehe.. I am starting on chapter 6  
  
jlilies -- not too bad, yet anyway, no one ever said he was done with him.. hehhee.  
  
Cleresta -- I find your review to be warm and fuzzy.. *giggle* Thanks!!  
  
Tiger of the Fire -- Aww Thanks, I have been with Frizzy since Apologies and past mistakes, I think she is a great author.. hehehe..EVEN IF SHE DOES ONLY UPDATE ONCE A WEEK!!.. but that's ok, I can live with that... I hope ;) coke-iz-yum -- Thanks, and no one said Dumbledore won't get involved.. hehehe, only Draco says, but who is he??? hehehe  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre -- ==Raises eyebrow== No one said Pansy was even on school grounds at the time now did they??? MWAHAHAHA... she's off grounds for a family emergency, but she WILL be back and OOOOO this is going to be uglier, hopefully, then Frizzy's "you little cow" scene (my fave by the way) It's a well known fact throughout all of Slytherin that Draco is part- Veela. They had been warned a couple of months prior to the inheritance.. so no biggie there, just Crabbe and Goyle, UGH what am I to do with those 2 idiots? hehehe, hope you enjoyed this one.. Cheerio!  
  
jammies2000 -- well I already finished chappie 5, Myk has it in her hot lil hands and is helping me with it, it's BIGTIME sappy, you get the whole "girly talk" between Harry and Herms. Nice and fluffy chapter 5.. hehehe. I had fun writing it.  
  
KittenBabyGirl, --LOTS of fluffiness to come, but you have to deal with it between Harry and Herms first, then we'll get some more between Harry and Draco. Maybe even a kiss or two...  
  
frizzy -- *bows down to the master of the part-veela from which I copped* Your praise means BUNCHES to me!!! I am SO glad you like it, I hope I am putting enough of a twist to make it my own but I believe that i am. THANKS SO MUCH for letting me steal it!!! cherish chang -- gotta have a cliffie every once in awhile, makes you readers come back.. hehehe. Very Slytherin of me I should think.....  
  
Claudia -- Thanks, I am writing more i promise. Just started Chapter 6!! Saya -- As you wish! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JKR is the rich woman who owns HP and the gang, I wish I did but I don't, I have a plug nickel that you can have if you try and sue me.. hehehe.  
  
A/N: Thanks Myk, excellent job :)  
  
THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE, BOY/BOY IF YA DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
"..." speech '...' thoughts ~...~ Parseltongue, if used  
  
**PLEASE READ THIS!!!! I am going to go back and take out Pansy's name from being called into Snape's office, I didn't mean to put here there, it was a slip of my fingers. Pansy will be coming VERY soon. All will be explained!!! I'm sorry, please forgive me *gets down on bended knee ready to lick Voldie's shoes* I SCREWED UP...*smacks herself upside the head* Bad author, your a good for nothing piece of.. oh well you get the idea, FORGET YOU SAW PARKINSON BEING CALLED!!! (it has been updated as well to reflect miss bitch Pansy not being called.. hehehe)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5  
  
When Harry woke up the first thing he heard was a soft humming in his ear, leaving his head feeling much better. He felt a comforting warmth in front of him, flexing his hand, he felt fur. 'Ah yes, Paddy.' There was also an immensely gratifying warmth on his back, but it didn't cover his whole back, just one small, intimate spot. He turned his head slowly, that way his headache wouldn't have a chance to come back. What he saw made him smile. Draco had fallen asleep in a chair, leaving his hand on Harry's back for comfort, or so he supposed. Everything was really blurry, but going by the shade of silver blonde hair, he knew for a fact it had to be Draco, this fact only hindered by his head hanging down, so literally all Harry saw was the hair. 'Wait a minute, if Draco's asleep, then where is the humming coming from?' Harry looked around the room slowly, coming to focus on the bed across from him, where there sat a person with really frizzy hair from what he could make out without his glasses to assist in his sight. 'Hermione then,' Harry thought and smiled when he realized who else was in the room, awaiting him to wake up, to give him the comfort and care he needed.  
  
Hermione got off the bed, grabbing Harry's glasses, and gently placed them on his face. Smiling, she started to whisper, as not to disturb the other people in the room. "How are you feeling now Harry?"  
  
"Better actually, I think Draco massaged my head and I cuddled with Paddy here. That coupled with my nap, well, both helped out tremendously." Looking curiously at Hermione, Harry asked, "By the way, what time is it? I think I fell asleep about ten or so. I feel so much better though, which is a definite improvement on how I felt the last time I woke up," Harry finished with a smile on his face that just seemed to light up the room. Then his brows knitted together in concentration, making a thoughtful look come over his face. "You know, it's strange really when I think about it. I never thought I'd find someone to love me, nor anyone for me to love. But in the course of twenty-four hours, I have found both." Smiling contentedly, he looked Hermione in the eyes. "Well, I can learn to love Draco, it will take time. I know he's not going anywhere and he would do anything for me. It's just," biting his lip in frustration, he said, "between the Dursley's and all this worrying about Voldemort, I never had time to think about what I want, or whom I want. It's weird, I mean, I like Draco. Now don't get me wrong," he said, noticing the disbelieving look on Hermione's face. "Not the one we knew running around school calling us names and picking petty, childish fights, not that one. The Draco I met yesterday is a wonderful person. I think you and Ron would like him as well. I think I could be happy with him, given time of course." Smiling shyly, in a serene and calm manner, Harry got another contented look on his face even though what he said next didn't really seem to go with how he looked. "This really is a lot to take in, and it's only the second day, so there is bound to be more to come. But as Hagrid said, what will come will come. And we'll meet it as it comes." Harry stopped when he finally realized he was babbling on and on, not that Hermione minded. Harry was by no means a selfish person. It pleased her that he was finally looking into the world beyond the Dursleys and Voldemort.  
  
"Good, Harry. I'm glad for you; really, I am. It's close to dinnertime actually." Hermione said, answering one of Harry's earlier questions, and then continuing with what she was itching to say. "You deserve a little happiness in your life. Even if it is Draco Malfoy," here she smiled in a mischievous way, a small, knowing smile gracing her features, "that gives it to you. As long as you're happy Harry, I don't care whom you're with. I'm your friend and all I want is your happiness, plain and simple." Hermione smiled at him again, giving him a sisterly look. He could tell by the mistiness in her eyes that she was truly happy for him. "So, tell me what happened yesterday, did you two get to know each other better? What's he like?" Hermione got into girlfriend mode, not the 'we're going out' girlfriend, but 'girl talk' girlfriend. Harry had to try and stifle a giggle over Hermione's antics, but it was good both of them could smile. Little did either of them know, but both Padfoot and Draco were listening intently to them talk about Harry and Draco's budding relationship.  
  
"Well, I told him about living with the Dursley's, obviously that wasn't a fun time." Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Harry shook his head to dispel those thoughts that brought nothing but sadness. "I spent most of the morning in my room trying to figure things out though. Lunch was all right, I figured out some more things, oh, and I told Draco about Snuffles," Harry said, rather casually. Almost as though there were talking about the weather, Harry continued, "Then Dumbledore came by to make sure we hadn't killed each other." Smiling benignly at Hermione, Harry got a definite twinkle to his eyes that reminded the girl of the Headmaster. "Draco's been very good to me the last two days, Hermione. I told him," pausing, he tried to figure out the best way to tell her this. "I told him I could learn to love him. I really think I can, given time that is. He hasn't pushed me, and today when I woke up the first time after you left," getting a definite dreamy expression on his face, Harry about started to gush like a girl, "oh 'Mione! He was so gentle with me, and he even threatened Siri with physical harm if he didn't quiet down because my head was so sore. I couldn't believe he was actually sticking up for me." Harry couldn't hold back the giggle when the scene replayed in his head. Hermione smiled again. "So, where is our hotheaded redhead?" Harry asked, wondering if he would ever be in Ron's good graces again. They didn't know it, but Draco did his best to stop his contempt from showing, and succeeded in biting back a snort of utter disgust and loathing.  
  
"Harry, you know how Ron gets when he's mad." Biting her lip, Hermione continued in what she hoped was a consoling tone of voice, "Give him some time to adjust; he'll come around. I'll talk to him as well." Getting a firm look upon her face, she said, "One of these days he's going to go too far, and whomever he is confronting will not be able to forgive him. I just don't understand how he can be so caring and kind one minute, then totally unforgivable the next. If I were you Harry, I'd let him stew for awhile, he really does need to think before he speaks." Rising out of her seat, Hermione started to pace in front of Harry's bed. "I mean, he didn't even give you a chance to tell us anything before he flew off the handle! Draco was right when he said what he did about Ron. He doesn't give anyone the chance to speak, then gets mad over nothing, and comes crawling back when he's finally cooled down and thought about it logically." Sighing, Hermione ran a hand frustratedly through her bushy hair. "I love him, the little git, and everything, but this is the most annoying trait he has." Harry snorted lightly, trying to keep in mind that Sirius and Draco were still sleeping, or so Harry and Hermione thought.  
  
"I know, some of the things he said were unforgivable, but he was the first friend, besides Hagrid, that I ever had. I don't want to lose that. We've been through so much together; he's one of the few that know what it's like running from that madman, Voldemort." Trying to not look into the pitying eyes he knew would be looking at him, he continued, "I know you know as well, but there are times I just would rather talk to a guy rather then a girl about things, you know? Don't get me wrong 'Mione, I love you dearly, your like the annoying sister my parents could have had, but never had the chance. No one could ever replace you in my life, but Ron's like the annoying brother as well. I love him too much to just give up when he gets like this. He'll get over himself eventually and then we'll get it worked out. Maybe once he sees that Draco really is concerned for me, I don't know, maybe he'll lay off and just deal with it and accept it." Harry said, hoping that what he said would come to pass, rubbing his hands over his face in an annoyed gesture.  
  
Hermione watched her best friend in the world as he accepted his fate of being Draco's mate. She saw the resignation in his eyes, but it was not regretful. He had finally seen that he could be loved and love in return without fear of repercussions. He knew Hermione would always be there, just like Sirius and now Draco.  
  
"All right, Harry. I need to go track Ron down and make sure he's doing his homework and not playing chess." Hermione stated in an authoritative tone. "I'll see you after dinner, or maybe during, if Madam Pomfrey releases you in time." Hermione bent over, kissing him on his forehead, and then left the room just as quietly as she had entered.  
  
After Hermione left, Harry sighed deeply and started scratching behind Sirius' ear. Harry appeared to be in deep thought, and after a few minutes of his thinking, he was brought out of his reverie by a big tongue across his face.  
  
"EWWWWW! Siri, did you have to do that?" Harry asked, inflecting a very whiny tone to his voice. "That's very slobbery and disgusting, give me something to wipe my face off with." Behind him he heard Draco giggle. "Oh, hush up you, you didn't get slimed by 'the grim'" Harry mocked in his best Professor Trelawney voice, attempting to sound as misty and foreboding as the fraud that taught Divination. Draco then let out a great laugh and almost fell off his chair with mirth. Harry couldn't help it, he had to laugh as well. Snuffles joined in by barking along with their laughter, showing his amusement in the only way he could when he was a dog. Sirius then transformed back to human form and handed Harry a handkerchief, allowing Harry to wipe away the dog slobber all over his face.  
  
End chaper 5~~~Hope you liked it.. hehehe ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
asaroth69--They have started classes, it's 2 weeks before the end of the term for 6th year. It's a point of getting BACK to classes after all this has happened.. hehehe. Tomorrow, maybe.. hehehe Or maybe a new plan.. hehehe  
  
jammies2000--awwww, the next couple chappies are actually pretty fluffy.. hehehe, this one is Girly talk, I enjoyed writing it though.. hehehe.  
  
Myk--You nut, your the best and I luv ya for doing such a great job bringing this story to it's fullest potential.. AWWWWWW damn even my responces are getting sappy.. lmao.. time to bring in Pansy I think.. hehehe.  
  
NayNymic--hehehe, you shouldn't he went WAY easy on them. Just wait for Pansy's reaction, it will NOT be pretty.  
  
StarStorm--Glad you liked the yellow hair.. hehehe.  
  
Oracle--Heres some more romance for ya.. hehehe.. Hope you like it.  
  
jlilies--awww, Thnks, hope you like this one as well...  
  
katie--Thanks hope you like this one.  
  
KittenBabyGirl--I should be insulted.. NO this isn't a het fic, IF it were Harry would NOT be with Hermione, that's just ..EWWWWWW..The ONLY het pairing I like with Harry is the youngest of the Weasleys.. hehehe. It can be fluffy without a lover type relationship.. hehehe.  
  
Tiger of the Fire: AWWW Thanks.. Did you notice her A/N?? she's gonna start updating more after she gets her puter unblown up.. hehehe. SHE LOVES US SHE REALLY REALLY LOVES US!!!  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind--Umm, yeah, here's 5 for ya.. hehe, 6 will be out on Friday as per A/N  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre--*hangs head in shame* NOOO you didn't read or remember wrong, I did type in Parkinson, my muse was 3 chapters ahead of me, and I screwed it up by typing her name there, so PLEASE forgive me?!?*down on knees with pleading eyes* Pweeeeeze??  
  
Salina--Thanks a bunch :)  
  
Maizeysugah--Oh course Siri accepted him. Draco stood up for Harry and that earned a LOT of respect from Siri. There will NOT be HP/SB smut in here.. eventually it will be HP/DM but not as smutty as I would like it, that's a LONG way away though, we have some fluffiness to get through first and a few problems as well  
  
Me--Thanks  
  
beautifulelf--Terrible thing us parents can be...lol.  
  
Daily Prophetess--Aww your too kind, it wouldn't as good as it is if it weren't for my crazy beta .. hehehe, but I love her and her crazyness.  
  
xanpetuk--annoying I know, but you won't find out till chapter 7.. hehehe.  
  
Peace Angel and Dark Angel-- I am so happy you like it, I hope your friend is feeling better...lol. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JKR is the rich woman who owns HP and the gang, I wish I did but I don't, I have a plug nickel that you can have if you try and sue me.. hehehe.  
  
A/N: Thanks Myk, excellent job :)  
  
Posted: 4/25/03 (I think all fics should have this even though i just started putting them in here, I like it though, maybe I can start a trend.. heheh)  
  
THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE, BOY/BOY IF YA DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
"..." speech '...' thoughts ~...~ Parseltongue, if used  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry was released from the Hospital Wing just before dinner, but he and Draco thought it best to go back to their room to eat, both wanting to avoid the hubbub of the other students. They already had Headmaster Dumbledore's permission to go back there to eat without the worry of being tracked down by well wishers and other's worried about why they didn't show up for the meal. Sirius joined them for dinner, wanting to spend some quality time with his Godson, and get some answers as to what was going on. When dinner was served to them, Harry asked Dobby to deliver a note to Hermione, who did so quite happily. The note simply said that he had been released, and that he and Draco decided to go to their rooms instead of eating in the Great Hall. He didn't want her to worry.  
  
"OK, now that everyone is settled in and not in any sort of pain, can someone please explain everything to me?" Sirius asked once they had had their fill on food, an overly confused expression coming over his face. Harry and Draco looked at each other, both wondering who should be the one to tell him. Receiving a nod from Harry since he understood everything much better then Harry did, Draco was nominated to explain the ordeal to Sirius.  
  
"Well, Mr. Black, it's like this." Taking in a deep breath, Draco steadied himself, continuing on with what he had to say. "I am a part-Veela, as you know, and they become attracted to someone by their scent. For the last few months I have felt a pull to either Harry, here, or Weasley or Granger. I couldn't tell which since they were always together, and I couldn't ever get seem to find them apart from one another. Quite annoying if you ask me." Smirking over at Harry, Draco turned back to Sirius, attempting to finish what he was trying to say. "Yesterday was my 17th birthday and I came into my inheritance. Dumbledore had the three of them come to his office since I knew it was one of the three. I sniffed Granger and Weasley and nothing, no reaction at all, meaning it was Harry that had the scent that attracted me. We spent the entire day together yesterday getting to know each other better; at best right now I'd say we have the start of a good friendship. I refuse to push him too harshly, and I will never stand to see him hurt and never will I harm him in any way. He hasn't shut me out, and that's the best I can hope for considering our history together." Getting a very serious look on his face, Draco then said, "I suggest you don't hurt him as well, otherwise it would be very bad."  
  
"Like I would hurt my godson." Sirius replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat at Harry. Unlike Harry, Sirius knew what would happen when Harry bonded with Draco. He knew that Harry would be stronger in all aspects. He also knew this would keep him from getting hurt by people breaking his heart because they wanted "The-Boy-Who-Lived", not Harry Potter, the boy who just wanted to be loved for who he was. This way was actually ideal for Harry. Granted, he wasn't thrilled it was a Malfoy, but he knew that Malfoy was loaded, so Harry would never want, nor need, for anything. He knew that because Harry was Draco's mate, Draco would do anything for him to be happy.  
  
Harry had just plopped down in a chair when Sirius started grinning at him. Rolling his eyes at his Godfather's childish antics, Harry said, "What Siri? You like this arrangement don't you?"  
  
"You know Harry, you could have done a lot worse. Granted I knew his father, but from what I have seen, Draco here's on the up and up. Plus, being part-Veela, he can't harm you. I only want you safe and happy, Bambi, thats all."  
  
"OK," Draco interrupted, "Why are you calling Harry Bambi?" Looking pointedly at Sirius.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else there was a soft knocking at the door, and then Headmaster Dumbledore entered. "Draco, I just got word from Mr. Parkinson that Miss Parkinson will be returning this weekend. I know the situation between the two of you is odd at best, but I thought it best to warn you since it is Thursday. She should be arriving around lunchtime." Draco's face paled at the news. Pansy, he'd forgotten all about her, well he hadn't, but he had hoped she wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts after her brother's funeral. He had gotten killed in a raid; he was a Death Eater and had been on the wrong end of an Auror's wand. Albus smiled sadly at the boy, then bid goodnight to all and departed.  
  
Harry watched as Draco paled, he was concerned for him. Sirius saw it as well, he watched the interaction between the two curiously, wondering how this news would go over.  
  
"Draco," Harry cautiously started. "This isn't going to be good, is it?" Draco looked over at Harry grimacing, and shook his head in the negative.  
  
"No it isn't. Our families had arranged a long time ago for Pansy and I to wed. Of course, there is a clause though that since I am part-Veela, that if she isn't my chosen, then the contract is void. She is not going to take this well at all. She's fairly nice once you get to know her, but she is wickedly possessive of what is "hers" and she thinks I am hers." Running his hands through his hair, Draco realized something else, causing him to cringe. "Damn, my father isn't going to take this well either, but at least he knows better then to try and take you away, but trust me when I say he will have quite a few words." Draco got up and started pacing. He stopped and eyed Sirius. "Mr. Black, if it's all right with Dumbledore would you be willing to stay here till the end of term? To help me protect Harry? I have no fear that I wouldnt' be able to handle it alone, but knowing I have some help would be very useful. Pansy and my father I can handle, it's Crabbe and Goyle I am concerned about. They are having a hard time grasping the fact that I am possessive of Harry; they can't get it through their heads. Blaise I'm not worried about. He can handle himself and now has an understanding of the situation. Worst case scenario with my father is I turn him into the ministry with proof he was on Voldemort's side. That alone will keep him at bay. So he won't be a problem." Smiling ruefully to Harry and Sirius, Draco said, "Pansy, well, her bite is much worse then her bite, however she does know a lot of curses. So I'll have to watch Harry's back." Harry meanwhile was rolling his eyes at everything the part-Veela said.  
  
"You know, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. She is by no means a Voldemort; I can handle her, trust me." Draco's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Harry I know you can handle yourself against her, but you have to remember what I am. I can't help what I am doing mostly. Not when it comes to protecting you anyway. I will do it, so you might as well get used to it." Draco then did something no one expected. He bent down and gently grabbed Harry's chin and got him to look up at him. Draco then kissed the tip of Harry's nose. Sirius smirked at the action; Draco smiled warmly at the dazed young man in front of him.  
  
"Will you stop doing that to me, it's annoying." Harry said once he finally found his voice, trying to will the blush from his cheeks.  
  
"Well it works, it breaks your train of thought quite effectively." Draco said with amusement clearly dancing in his voice. Harry just mock glared at him.  
  
Harry had noticed that he liked the tiny affections Draco had shown him so far, even if they were just two small kisses. Thinking about it, Harry blushed lightly again. Harry was like all other hormonal teenagers; however with all the troubles of the Dursley's and Voldemort, he hadn't even thought of trying to start any type of relationship, it was just too dangerous. And now with being the mate-to-be of a part-Veela, Harry couldn't believe it. Harry had always thought that Draco was an attractive person, so long as he kept his mouth shut. That was before. Now, Draco was kind, and seemed genuine in his concerns for Harry's well being, both mentally and physically. Harry wasn't what one would consider 'gay'. He found both sexes attractive, making him bi-sexual. However, considering he was now a soon-to-be-mate of a part-Veela, he guessed he had better resign himself to the fact he was going to be the lifetime partner of a male. He found that this thought did not bother him as much as he thought it should.  
  
The good thing about this was he could still have children. He was thankful for that. He wanted children, two or three if he was completely honest with himself, and if that meant he carried them, that was all the better, he'd have an even closer bond to them then a 'regular' father would. He wondered briefly what their children would look like and would they go through this inheritance thing as well. Well, there was time for that later. Right now Harry needed to figure out how he felt about the young man in the room that he was going to have around him the rest of his life, mate or not.  
  
Harry knew that he could love Draco given time. He liked this Draco and knowing what they had learned about Veela's, well part-Veela's anyway, he knew Draco wasn't going to go back to the prat he had been before this whole thing started. There was still some more getting to know each other, but he felt comfortable enough with Draco now that they could move beyond 'friends', but not quite to 'lovers' yet. They could move into the first stage of starting a 'boyfriend/boyfriend' relationship. Coming to that decision, Harry grinned slyly inwardly and then made another command decision.  
  
"All right, it does, but it's still annoying." Harry said as he got up. He, in turn, kissed the side of Draco's neck once, steadying himself with his hands on Draco's shoulders. Then flashing Draco a grin, he walked over to his godfather. Draco was shocked that Harry had done such a thing. Once he had actually processed what had happened, a grin spread across his face. He went over and joined Harry and Sirius.  
  
End Chapter 6--- hehehe, no teaser for the next your just gonna have to wait for it *sticks tongue out childishly* Yes Myk, I know you already have chapter 7 in your hot little hands too.. hehehe.  
  
I'm thinking of having Harry fall asleep on the couch in the near future and Draco not being able to control himself, what do you think? hehehe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Review Responces:  
  
Myk--Your a nut but I love ya, your a great beta reader.. teee-heeee  
  
Nilboriel-- If I updated all the time I wouldn't be able to read the great fics by other great authors. Not to mention my writing would be cruddy cuz it's rushed!.. hehehe  
  
Daily Prohetess-- Hope you like this one!!  
  
MaizeySugah--evil!Pansy will be in about 2 more chapters I think.. hehehe.  
  
Vici0usRebL--It's coming hold your horses.. hehehe, to tend to the ronatics out there first.. hehehe  
  
Pearl Malfoy-- Thank you very much.. heheh  
  
jammies2000--I know the next chapter is kind of slow as well, but we'll get through it all together.. hehehe  
  
Nick Dipalma hater-- Calm down, I'm working on it...lol. I can only write so fast and it be halfway good, simple as that. Myk is my beta reader, she goes through my chapters after i write them and makes suggetions (although I have yet to turn one down from her..lol) and double checks the spelling. Not a problem being a newbie to fanfic's, I was once there myself, any other questions just ask in review or you can email me, either way doesn't matter to me. Enjoy!!  
  
Xikum--DING DING DING that's right, he's the poor homeless boy.. hehehe, all things will get better for Harry, then it will be a bit more painful..  
  
beautifulelf--Thanks for the review, the length is fine, glad you like the fic!!  
  
anna may-- here ya go hope you like it  
  
Tiger of the Fire-- Is she still reading it after my goof?? I didn't get a review from her?? Or maybe it was the word in the 5th chater that doesn't exsist.. lmao.. who knows, but she doesn't worry me, I'm actually glad she pointed out the whole pansy thing.  
  
Saya-- Thanks!!  
  
asaroth69-- here ya go, hope you like it!!  
  
Xirleb-- Doesn't matter if your short on words, Myk makes up for all my short reviews.. lol  
  
KittenBabyGirl-- Awww that's so sweet, I'm glad you like it you much!!  
  
slytherin-nette--Thanks, I do so enjoy this pairing as well.. hehehe.  
  
aurora--Thanks and here's you Friday fix.. hehehehe 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: JKR is the rich woman who owns HP and the gang, I wish I did but I don't, I have a plug nickel that you can have if you try and sue me.. hehehe.  
  
A/N: Thanks Myk, excellent job :)  
  
Posted: 4/29/03  
  
THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE, BOY/BOY IF YA DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
"..." speech '...' thoughts ~...~ Parseltongue, if used  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Umm, Harry, you just kissed me, you know that, right?" Draco said, shock still evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, Draco, I know I kissed you," Harry said with a grin on his face. "I have come to a decision that I think you'll approve of as well." The grin had changed into a shy smile.  
  
"And what is this decision you've come to Harry? I'll approve of just about anything you do as long as I am part of it," Draco said softly, trying to get the other boy to tell him what was going on in his head without frightening him away.  
  
Sirius was watching with amusement evident in his eyes. He didn't say anything. He knew Harry was very comfortable around him. Draco, on the other hand, he didn't care if the young man was comfortable around Sirius or not, so long as he was good to Harry, which being part-Veela, he couldn't be anything but good to him, as well as for him, at this point. He had a feeling he knew what Harry had decided, but had to wait for him to verbalize it.  
  
"Well, remember earlier you told Siri that we were friends?" Draco nodded; it wasn't that long ago, of course he remembered. Harry started to blush furiously with his next revelation. "Well I was thinking that maybe we could move it up a notch. I mean, since last year I've thought you were attractive." Harry looked down, embarrassed by what he was saying, especially in front of his godfather. Sirius, on the other hand, was grinning like a maniac. "I didn't think you'd mind too much to step up to 'boyfriends' now," Harry still didn't look up to meet the eyes' of either Draco or Sirius, and he was speaking so quietly that almost no one heard him. He was so red now from embarrassment that even the tips of his ears had turned into a lovely shade of red.  
  
Harry suddenly felt a finger under his chin and let it guide him to look into Draco's eyes. Draco's eyes were wet with tears of joy. Seeing the pure happiness in Draco's eyes, the red all over Harry lessened, and he smiled shyly at Draco.  
  
"Are you sure, Harry? If it's too soon, you don't have to yet." Harry's features softened when he heard what Draco had to say about his revelation.  
  
"I don't think it's too soon. I'm not saying let's go shag right now or anything like that. I'm not ready for anything like that yet, but some kissing wouldn't go amiss." Draco pulled Harry into a tight embrace, nuzzling the side of his neck.  
  
"Oh Harry, thank you so much. You've just made me so happy; I can't tell you just what this actually means to me," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. The Gryffindor smiled. As they released each other, Draco pressed his lips on Harry cheek, causing the boy to blush wildly, and causing Harry to smile shyly at Draco. Draco smiled coyly at Harry when he noticed the rising blush. Sirius snorted, causing both to look at him; he was trying his best to keep from laughing at the two of them.  
  
"And just what is so funny, Mr. Padfoot?" Harry asked when he straightened up, glaring menacingly at the man.  
  
"Bambi, it's just so cute to see you two together like that. Malfoy here isn't acting like a Malfoy; it's just funny." Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, he held his hands up in a neutral position, showing he meant no harm. "I'm sure that if you watched the same thing you'd be laughing too. It's not a bad thing I promise you, Bambi." Sirius ended somewhat seriously.  
  
Draco stood up quickly. "OK, no interruptions this time. What's this Bambi business?" Harry and Sirius smiled at each other, lightly snickering at the memories of how he came into this name.  
  
"OK, Draco," Harry started, smirking at the confused look on the blonde's face. "My father was Sirius' best friend; obviously, that's why he's my godfather. What a lot of people don't know is that Siri, my dad, and Wormtail are all unregistered animagus." Grinning wickedly, Harry about laughed outright when he noticed the look on Draco's face. "Siri, here, you've seen is a big grim looking dog; Wormtail, is a rat. My father, however, was a Stag; his nickname was Prongs." Taking a breath, Harry ran his hands through his hair, keeping eye contact with Draco as he told his story. "As anyone knows, a baby stag is a fawn, or commonly known as a baby deer. Now, there is a muggle movie about a baby deer called "Bambi", and it just kind of stuck because my mother loved the movie. So Siri and Remmy both call me Bambi. Oh," grinning in apology for leaving Remus out, Harry said, "Remmy is Professor Lupin; his nickname is Moony because he's a werewolf. They were once known as the Marauder's." Draco's eyes widened at the mention of the Marauder's, his jaw about scraping on the floor.  
  
"The Marauder's? As in the Weasley twins idols?" Both Harry and Sirius smiled and nodded. "Sweet, merciful Merlin! Do I need to watch my back for jokes from you?" Draco asked pointedly to Sirius, praying that the man would not pull pranks on him; he would retaliate.  
  
"Not unless you start it, but maybe some fun wouldn't be amiss. But don't worry, most of my pranks will be directed towards another Slytherin." Sirius got up, grabbing parchment, a quill, and a container of ink from Harry's desk in his room. "Harry, I'm going to take these to my room, all right?" At Harry's nod, Sirius went over to him, kissed him on the forehead, bade them both good night, and left for his rooms.  
  
Once Harry and Draco were alone, Draco thought it was time for him to answer his father's letter. He went to his room, retreiving a quill, an ink well, and parchment, making his way back, and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table right beside Harry's legs. He got his ink pot ready, dipping his quill in, and began penning his letter to his family. Harry leaned over Draco's shoulder to watch and read what he wrote.  
  
'Dear Father,  
  
As you have already stated in your previous letter, I came into my inheritance yesterday. Pardon the lateness of this letter, but it has been a busy day. Anyway, I am sure your dying to know whom my chosen is. I can tell you now you're not going to be happy with whom it is, and Mother, as always, will be indifferent. My chosen is Harry Potter. That said, you know as well as I do that if you try to harm him in any way, you'll pay dearly. You WILL NOT touch him if I can help it. He is coming around with the situation and handling it much better then any of us could have expected. I will be spending the summer here at Hogwarts with Harry. I seriously doubt he'd feel anywhere near comfortable at the Manor with you, taking your past relationship into consideration.  
  
I would appreciate it if you'd pass on this information to mother. Never fear father, for Harry and I do want children; the Malfoy line will continue after me, but how many remains to be seen. That's all the information I will share with you at the moment, feel free to owl again. As I said before, I know you're not thrilled with my chosen, but as you also know, I don't have any control in it either. I will speak with you soon.  
  
Your Heir,  
  
Draco'  
  
"Well what do you think, Harry?" Draco asked, while turning his head to look at his new boyfriend.  
  
"Well, other then it being cold, it looks fine," Harry said while wrinkling his nose in disdain of how the letter was worded. He hated cold letters, but also knew it was part of being a 'Malfoy'.  
  
"As you know, Malfoy's are cold creatures, always have been, you'll get used to it. And I'll never be cold to you, just as my mother is never cold to my father. It's the nature of the Veela." Smiling at the boy, Harry realized that everything Malfoy said was the truth, putting him at ease with his soon-to-be mate's way of acting.  
  
"OK, you go send that off, and I'll go shower and start on my homework. I don't want to get too far behind; I haven't been to classes in two days, and Hermione is likely to crucify me if I get much further behind." Harry then got up and offered his hand to Draco to help him get up as well. Draco took the offered hand and was pulled up. Looking down into Harry eyes, Draco leaned down and pressed a gently soft kiss on Harry's lips. When they broke apart, Harry smiled somewhat dazed at Draco and said, "You know, it's nice when you kiss me like that when you're not trying to break a train of thought." Then Harry slowly backed away from Draco to retreat into his room to retrieve his things for his shower.  
  
Draco was smiling wildly as he watched his boyfriend go into his room. He was glad that Harry had accepted their inevitable life so quickly. It would make things go so much easier that way. After Harry entered his room, Draco departed and went to the owlery. He had a letter to send, and only wished he could see the look on his father's face when he found out whom he had chosen as his mate.  
  
End Chapter 7---Chappie 8 teaser.. THE COUCH!!! That's all I'm gonna tell you!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Responses:  
  
Usaka~~ Glad you liked it, the couch IS coming.. hehehe.  
  
Me~~I'm not planning on stopping, at least not yet, it's just getting fun *waggles eyebrows suggestively*  
  
jammie2000~~You know it!!! Glad your enjoying this fic so much!! Here's your Tuesday's fix hun, enjoy it.. OH, you'll be drooling after Chappie 8.. hehehe!!!!  
  
Daily Prophetess~~Here ya go, hope you like it!!  
  
aurora~~Glad your liking it!!  
  
Myk~~I couldn't let you enjoy your basking without your help.. tee heee, thanks from kickin my fic up a notch (damn that Emeril Lagasse entering my head)  
  
Nemesis~~Oh no, Harry's going nowhere, he's here for the long haul.. hehehe  
  
someonesgurl~~Well if you really want to know, I sent chapter 8 to the brave and wonderful Myk on Saturday.. hehehe.. currently working on chappie 9 and i have some REALLY fun ideas  
  
zeynel, I think that's gonna be end of chappie 9 and all of chappie 10.. tee hee, if it works the way I want it too.  
  
Immortal Memories~~Glad you think so, it's chapter 8.. tee heee.....  
  
Katie~~ AWWWW thanks soooo much, that means a lot to mean, but I think there are a few out there just as good by some awesome writiers. Frizzy comes to mind with Magnetic Attraction, also The Veela Sin by StarryEyed is VERY well written but it's Harry's a Veela Sin, also and awesome fic to read. And Veela Blood by tigerjojo, all 3 are VERY good veela fics.  
  
Maizeysugah~~You know when it does that and says site expieriencing problems yada yada or chapter does not exsist, add a / at the end of it after the chapter number should come up just fine, DON'T do it on an aol browser, it won't work. Glad your enjoying the fic though!!!  
  
Ayame~~Ah well, if she reviews she reviews.. hehehe, doesn't bother me, just hoped I didn't chase her away is all *BIG toothy grin* Glad your enjoying it, and make Draco behave.. hehehe  
  
CherriBerry28~~Glad your enjoying it, I'm having a load of fun writing it!!  
  
Oracle~~SOOOO do you like what he did??? hehehe  
  
Landell~~I think they belong together as well. Glad your liking the fic!!  
  
Xirleb70~~Yeah i try but I am running slightly behind, but I am trying to speed things up! Working on getting chaper 9 together, I have an AWESOME idea in my head it's just getting it typed up.  
  
beautifulelf~~Wait and see hun.. hehehe.  
  
GetaCyKurInu~~I'm so glad you like it, here's chappie 7, hope you liked it too, as far as Quidditch goes, I haven't even gotten that far yet, I may only take this till the end of the summer since it's close to the end of 6th year, I dunno yet, we'll see how it goes though.  
  
jliles~~I thought so too that's why Myk has it in her hot little hands already!!!  
  
NayNymic~~*fans self off* (I'm sure Myk is too).. I wrote what I think is a damn good kiss between the two of them.. hehehe, GOTTA LOVE THE COUCH!!!!  
  
Selina~~Draco would never jump on him *wink* it's still too new and he hasn't had to use his "attraction magnet" since Harry's being so co- operative!!.  
  
Japhia~~Not sure if it will be a lemon or not, NOT on this site it won't be, but I'm sure I can be conned into doing an NC-17 version.. hehehe. Probably post it on snitchfiction when and if that ever comes back online!!!. Or I could go to adultff.net as well.  
  
Frizzy~~ Thanks my dear, glad your enjoying the ride.. sit back and relax.. tee heeee  
  
Puppy-Kagoge~~ I can't either!!! *wink*  
  
asaroth69~~Hope you liked the kiddo sisri here too.. hee heee  
  
blade-princess~~Thanks for the support here's the next happy time..  
  
Felion~~Well here's part of what happens.. hehehe, hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Miseryslilwench~~Thanks and here's your tuesday fix!!! 


	8. THE COUCH

Disclaimer: JKR is the rich woman who owns HP and the gang, I wish I did but I don't, I have a plug nickel that you can have if you try and sue me.. hehehe.  
  
A/N: Thanks Myk, excellent job :) *&*&*&* For those reading Myk's fic "Changing Ideals" It's been banned off FF.net. It is now on AFF.net She is debating on moving "Taken" there as well since it is going that way!!!  
  
Posted: 5/2/03  
  
THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE, BOY/BOY IF YA DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
"..." speech '...' thoughts ~...~ Parseltongue, if used  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry had finished his shower and Draco wasn't back yet. He wasn't worried about his boyfriend. This thought made him smile. He proceeded to get his homework supplies, along with a new bottle of ink and a new quill to replace the ones that Sirius took with him. Laying everything out on the coffee table, Harry laid on the couch to begin his reading. He had to study some of his charms for an essay he had to write, then there was to be a practical. He also had a lot of reading for potions to finish up. Especially if he didn't want to give Snape a reason to hate him even more. Harry finished his charms homework and essay easily, staring his potions homework; a task that he dreaded more than facing the school. Draco still hadn't returned from the owlery, and Harry was getting concerned, but he wasn't worried yet. He knew Draco still had things to process about what was going on, and they had only had very little time apart from each other.  
  
Harry was reading his Potions assignment, but was no longer able to keep his eyes open, and he fell asleep before he even finished; all thoughts of Draco gone out of his mind when his fatigue over took him. Lying on his back with the book lying gently on his chest, glasses askew, his left arm dangling off the side of the couch, as well as his left leg, right arm lying over the book, and his right leg was bent and up against the back of the couch, Harry slept on. This is how Draco found him. Sleeping peacefully and soundly. Draco's heart melted at the sight of his boyfriend. Draco was by no means going to pass up the opportunity to study his new love. Draco went to the couch and knelt down on the side close to Harry's head, and he carefully picked up the hand that was dangling off the couch. He held the hand gingerly in his own, and studied it for quite a few minutes before moving on to the beautiful face. Draco very gently, with his free hand, removed Harry's glasses, putting them on the coffee table next to him. Draco then leaned over to study Harry's face. He noticed Harry was still slick faced; he showed no signs of having ever had any facial hair to speak of. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed in deeply during his slumber. Upon his exhale, Draco noticed his breath smelled of vanilla and mint. The smell alone almost drove Draco wild with curiosity as to whether Harry tasted the same as he smelled. Breaking away from that luscious mouth, Draco moved on to his cheeks. They were nice looking, not too chunky and not sunken in either, with high cheekbones that which Harry's eyelashes rested in soft arches against, just dusting the skin. He then moved on to study Harry's nose. It fit his face perfectly, wasn't too big nor overly small, just right with a slight upturn at the end of his button nose. Then moving on to the slumbering boy's heavenly eyes; oh how he wished they were open. The green in them was amazing; he'd never seen anything like them before. Tearing his eyes away, he looked on to the eyebrows which rested under the fringe of his bangs, which, even lying down, seemed even messier then when he was up and about. In Draco's opinion though, it only added to the enigma that was Harry. The eyebrows weren't bushy but were fairly thick; there was a good separation between the two of them, very attractive looking and the inkiest black around.  
  
Draco then got to Harry's forehead but it was covered with bangs. Being very cautious, Draco very lightly, with his free hand, brushed the fringe of bangs away, thus allowing him to see the boy's forehead. Harry unconsciously leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly, and mumbled under his breath something Draco couldn't make out. Draco smiled at the actions Harry had made. Returning to his study of Harry's face, Draco spotted the dreaded curse scar and scowled darkly at it. He knew Harry hated his fame; that he never wanted it. He lightly grazed the scar, that marred the otherwise perfect face, and noticed Harry shudder and frown with the contact, obviously not enjoying the tender touch. He pulled his hand away quickly. Then he turned to study Harry's hair; it was silky soft, leading him to lean over more and smell it. Again he was hit with the scent of vanilla. Noticing just how fatigued he actually was, Draco came to the quick decision that he wanted to lay down with Harry, only to nap, but obviously there was no room. Drawing his wand, Draco carefully transfigured the couch to an oversized chaise lounge chair, wide enough for three people. Draco lifted up Harry's right arm, pulling the book off of Harry's chest, and placing it on the coffee table. He then transfigured Harry's clothes into silk pajamas, transfiguring his own clothes as well, to allow them to sleep more comfortably. Draco then walked to the other side of the oversized chair and climbed onto it. He then summoned a blanket from his bedroom, covered both of them up, and then attempted to cuddle with Harry without awakening the other boy. Draco moved over to Harry's side and draped an arm over his stomach. When Harry felt that, he rolled and pushed Draco onto his back, laying his head on Draco's chest, and snuggling into the warmth that was provided next to him. Draco then smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry, and kissing the top of his head. He settled in to sleep when he felt small circles being traced with a finger on his stomach. Listening hard, Draco could still hear steady breathing coming from Harry, indicating he was still sleeping. Mentally shrugging, Draco started to drift off to sleep.  
  
After a couple of hours Draco was awakened by something, he didn't know what. After opening his eyes, he knew and smiled at the reason.  
  
"How long have you been watching me, Harry?" Draco's voice was thick with the sound of contented and lazy sleep.  
  
"Not very long actually; maybe ten or fifteen minutes. Why didn't you wake me up?" Looking inquiringly at the boy, Harry awaited an answer from his sleepy, little part-Veela.  
  
"Well, you looked so peaceful sleeping like you were, I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I improvised and transfigured some things. I hope you don't mind." Draco ended hesitantly, worrying that he had overstepped some boundaries with the boy.  
  
"No, actually, you make a pretty good pillow." Harry replied cheekily, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
Draco chuckled lightly. "I'm glad you find me comfortable. Now, since I am finding it rather hard to keep myself under control, do you want to stay here and go back to sleep, or go to bed?" Draco asked, hoping for the first.  
  
"Well, it is comfortable here, and I like cuddling with you," Harry blushed a very attractive pink after he finished his statement. "So I say we stay here and go back to sleep." Harry kept his eyes trained on the sheets as though they were the most fascinating things in the world. He didn't see Draco grin at the response. Reaching over, Draco pulled Harry's face to meet his, smiling widely at the boy.  
  
"That's fine with me, Harry," Draco said softly. Harry watched as something clicked in Draco's eyes; he watched in fascination, as he couldn't seem to tear his own eyes away from those silvery-gray eyes. Harry felt a pull and started to lean into Draco. Draco didn't blink; he didn't want to break the pull. It was part of the Veela pull that he was using, part of his inheritance. He wouldn't try to bond with Harry tonight; he knew he wasn't ready for that yet. He would not force Harry into that, even with the pull that would give him the power to do just that very thing. All he was looking for tonight was a nice snogging session and a great sleep with his boyfriend. Draco also started to lean in towards Harry as Harry was leaning towards him, and then Harry suddenly blinked and pulled back, realization settling in his eyes.  
  
"What did you do, and did you do it on purpose?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes and no," Draco replied warily, eyeing the boy. "I wanted to kiss you; I mean really kiss you, and I didn't know if you'd want too, so I thought..." Draco trailed off, looking away ashamed of what he had done. Harry gently grabbed his chin and looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"You know, Draco, all you really had to do was ask me; you didn't have to try and trick me into it." Harry leaned over and swept his lips over Draco's in a quick, chaste kiss.  
  
Draco looked like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks, in a good way. "You mean you want me to kiss you?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry nodded in response, eyes glittering in the firelight produced by the fireplace and the few candles Draco had left lit in the room. "Harry, may I kiss you, please?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Yes, Draco, you may." That was all the response Draco needed, placing a hand on the back of Harry's head, Draco then pulled him to him carefully.  
  
"Thank you," Draco said before their lips connected with each other. Not before too long, Draco ran his tongue along Harry's lips, seeking permission to enter; Harry opened, although hesitantly. Draco groaned in satisfaction as his tongue made it's first journey into Harry's mouth, probing Harry's mouth slowly and carefully, Draco was delighted to find that Harry did indeed taste of Vanilla and mint. It was an intoxicating mixture to him to say the least. Draco could tell Harry had no prior experience kissing, so he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and tried to coax Harry's tongue into his by sucking on it lightly. Now it was Harry's turn to groan; Draco tasted of Butterscotch and spice. He was instantly addicted to the taste of Draco's mouth, and in turn, moaned his approval of this young man somewhat beneath him. Harry reached up and grabbed a hand full of silvery-blonde hair, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to let Draco know that if he stopped anytime soon, he was a dead- man. Mentally smiling, he started a battle of the tongues causing both young men to moan into each other's mouths in pure delight. After a few moments of the battle, the need for air became too great, and they had to separate to breathe.  
  
Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes and saw nothing but affection there, affection for him. His own eyes mirrored Harry's emerald eyes, he was sure, and both smiled softly to each other at recognition of the emotion playing within them both. Both of them now started playing with each other's hair; Harry now doing to Draco what Draco had done to Harry while he was asleep earlier; he was studying his face. Harry looked at the chin; there was a light shading of stubble on the chin only, not anything to be scruffy enough to be uncomfortable. In fact, he reached out, gently touching his face with the hand that was in Draco's hair, and he found that the stubble was surprisingly soft. Draco's chin was slightly rounded and perfect in Harry's opinion. Harry then moved up to the lips; oh those kiss swollen lips, Harry's breath began to speed up, and his eyes shot up to Draco's eyes.  
  
"Draco," Harry started, almost as if he was out of breath. "May I kiss you?" Harry asked, and to Draco's enjoyment didn't blush at all; he just looked him straight in the eyes. Draco's eyes, never leaving Harry's own emerald orbs, only nodded his reply. Harry, needing no further invitation, moved his hand to the back of Draco's head, kissing Draco with a fervent passion Draco had never experienced before, and that Harry didn't even know he had. Draco was in seventh heaven; he could die right this second and still would be the happiest person on the planet, that was for certain. They continued to kiss for a good two to three hours before they called it a night and fell asleep happily in each other's arms.  
  
~~End Chapter 8--- hehehe... Chapter 9 weasels, and bubbles and orange robes? OOO and a snake cane too!!!. *Grins evilly!!!!* MWAHAHAHAHA.. Until Tuesday!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Responses:  
  
Myk: My dear, dear, beta. I was HIGHLY upset yesterday (4/30/03) when you emailed me and showed my what FF.net did. I can't believe they banned your fic!!!!! That's royally messed up, but at least I can keep reading it!!!  
  
Selina: *wink* glad you got it!  
  
NayNymic: This couch *raises eyebrow suggestively!!*  
  
frizzy: Thank you very much deary!  
  
aurora: Still glad your liking it  
  
jammies2000: WELL???? did you damage your keyboard?? I think that came out pretty good myself. Hope you liked it!!  
  
anna may: Nah, remmy will come in later but not as siri's mate. they are just good friends. Harry and Draco won't be happy for long though, I have a nasty little plan brewing in my head as I type, a small kidnapping and a highly irate part-Veela, will come!!!  
  
Serenitas: I already post this fic to glassesreflect so it's going to be on the PSA eventually. (hopefully, please?) Restricted section, I've never had any luck with them, I signed up and now can't log in with what I signed up with they just don't like me.. WAHHHHH.. I will more then likely also post ad AFF. Inkstained, although I love the stories they have their I don't like how it's set up going from chapter to chapter is tedious, so I will not likely post there except my one-shot FQF fics. Thanks for your review though and I am glad your enjoying the fic!!! OH it will also be on The Team Rocket and Shinigami Castle, they have approached me about archiving it on their site.. *grin* I never thought this would be as popular as it is!!!  
  
momma-dar-awww, I'm glad your warming up to it!!!  
  
Miseryslilwench: I update twice a week not once..lol, once a week is frizzy for the time being.. tee heee. I update on Tuesdays and Fridays.  
  
asaroth69: well as far as snape, you'll find out in chapter 9..lol. something about orange robes being added to his yellow hair which he couldn't change back!  
  
Katie: Glad you liked the chapter, hope you like the other fics!!  
  
Nemesis: Chapter 9 will start it off but chapter 10 will be "The Meeting"!!!  
  
Xirleb70: SNOGGING AHOY!!! Hope you liked this chappy as well!!!!  
  
ren: NO this will not be an MPREG fic. If and when I make a sequel to this then that will more then likely mbe an MPREG fic. MPREG should squick you, it can be a beautiful thing.. hehehe *remembers reading Harry Potter and the Daughter of Malfoy by fyre* It can be found on the BelovedEnemies site. Wave 1 of the FQF fics.  
  
Daily Prophetess: Hope you liked the couth *hugs*  
  
Ayame: of course I read A Deep Secret, reviewed it a few times too if I remember correctly. Have you tried Imperio on him yet?? that could work.. hehehe How did Harry and Draco like Harry and Draco on the ouch *waggles eyebrows and busrts out laughing*  
  
Felion: I could they just wind up that long before they get to a natural chaptewr break. I can't force it, I'm sorry :( I'm averaging about 1700 words for the actual chapters themselves, so it's not too bad I don't think.  
  
Maizeysugah:hehehe, i think Luci will team up with Bitch!Pansy and Idiots!Crabbe and Goyle for a little plot to hurt Harry.  
  
pixy: Like Lily would let anyone call Harry lil prongs.. GEEZ.. lol. It's my firm belief that although she adores her hubby that she would want Harry to be his own person, and calling him in essence "little James" wouldn't do that But Bambi was the same as lil prongs, but different, does that make sense?? I hope so. glad your liking the fic!!  
  
darien sucks: Glad you like it! I add them far enough apart to keep me sane and close enough so that people will continue to read it!!... best i can do.  
  
Artemis Le Faey: Thanks!!  
  
Malfoy Angel: Thank you so much.  
  
Tara: OK, you just keep reading and I'll just keep writing!!...lol  
  
some chick: maybe later they will watch bambi.. lol, I think Draco would like it  
  
Kana-chan: Here's is the couch as promised!!!  
  
jlilies: here ya go.. 1 couch scene.. hehehe  
  
Saya: Thanks for the review, glad your enjoying it.  
  
Dragons-ward: Thanks!!  
  
ishical1: Your review scared the CRAP out of me when I started to read it.. lmao. i though you were gonna end with you hated it!!! but you didn't!!! I'm so GLAD!!!  
  
Oracle: Yes it is!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The room shone in light pastels of orange and pink from the sun, which had just crested over the rolling hills in the Scotland location of the school. Green and sliver-grays eyes both fluttered open seconds apart from each other. Sometime during the night, Harry and Draco had entangled themselves together in such a way they were facing each other on their sides. Their legs intertwined with an arm draped over the other, and the arms that were on the make-shift bed were clasped together between them next to their hearts, foreheads touching, making the embrace rather intimate. Staring at each other with eyes glittering in the pale light that bathed to room, both Harry and Draco smiled softly at each one another. Harry felt Draco flick his hand around and then felt a tingling sensation in his mouth. Draco, seeing the question in his eyes, smiled wider.  
  
"Breath charm; morning breath is a terrible thing," Draco answered, then captured Harry's lips in a soft and gentle kiss. "Good morning, beautiful," Draco spoke softly. He then pulled Harry in for a slow and lazy kiss, which conveyed all the emotions he was feeling towards Harry. After a few minutes, they pulled away, Harry smiling at Draco in a dreamy fashion.  
  
"Morning," Harry's voice was still somewhat thick with sleep and the new feeling arousal.  
  
"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere near our classes. I'm going to go shower; although I'd much rather stay here with you like this all day." Draco smiled sadly at Harry and reluctantly pulled himself from the young man that had captured his heart. Draco then disappeared into the bathroom to shower.  
  
Harry got up reluctantly; he was quite comfortable where he was. He grabbed his wand and spelled the blanket back from where it came from, transfigured the chaise lounge back to the couch it had been before, then went to dress for the day. While Harry dressed, he did some more thinking about the situation. He had really enjoyed the kissing they had done the night before. They had only kissed and explored each other's bodies over the soft silk pajamas. Harry had yet to figure out where they had come from. He liked the color they were though. Draco had made them a sea-foam green and the color still brought out Harry's eyes, but it wasn't the typical emerald or Slytherin green that people normally tried to get him to wear. Harry really preferred the lighter earth tones: tan, beige, light greens, pale yellows, those types of colors. Harry knew, without a doubt, that Ron was wrong; he could see and feel the pull at times with Draco. This was not a joke of any sort; it was a very serious matter. One which Harry was not about to take lightly. Coming to this decision, Harry changed into a clean uniform, and then went out to wait for Draco in the common room provided for their rooms.  
  
In the shower, Draco was thinking as well. He was extremely pleased with the progress he was making with Harry. The make out session with Harry last night exceeded what he had hoped for. He didn't want to try to speculate how the bonding would go. The mere thought of it, not even with any detail, just the thought of bonding with his chosen, made him hard as a rock and shudder with delightful anticipation of the actual deed. He had to stop that train of thought and quickly. One person came to mind that stopped that train rather quickly; that thought was Pansy. She was not going to be happy with this, not one bit, but there was little to nothing Draco could do about it; he had only hoped that she would be understanding, which wasn't likely considering her tendencies. He would have to take it one step at a time with her. What would be ideal is to pull her into being friends with Harry. She was a good strong person with a vicious sense of loyalty, almost Hufflepuff worthy with her total fierceness of loyalty, but way too cunning and ambitious to ever be considered for that house. This would certainly take some time; she was going to be hurt that she wasn't his chosen, but with any luck her mind will tell her heart she's not in control, and really neither was Draco, there is nothing to help it.  
  
Getting out of the shower and drying off, Draco made haste to his room wrapped only in a towel. Draco noticed on his quick journey that the couch was back to normal and that Harry wasn't in the room, so Harry must have been dressing for the day. Draco dressed in silence, thinking to himself how to woo his chosen. They also still need to get more familiar with the other. It helped that Harry was resigned to his fate of being with Draco. It also thrilled Draco to no end that he seemed almost happy with it. After hearing about how he was raised, he had hoped that Harry wouldn't feel like he was unworthy, but to some extent he could tell Harry did feel this way, but not so much as to keep him from trying. Draco was going to have to make him see that he was worth loving, and that he's beautiful, and that he deserved to be placed on a pedestal, and not because of being "The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-The-Madman", but because he was a beautiful person, both inside and out. Harry had many admirable qualities about him that alone would cause anyone to appreciate the person Harry was. He was powerful, gorgeous, selfless, intelligent, oh the list went on and on. Draco knew that most of these feelings were due to his nature and the fact that Harry was his chosen. Pansy was a great girl, but only had half of what Harry had going for him. Mentally he knew this, so this wasn't just the Veela in him speaking out, these were facts.  
  
A plan started to form in Draco's head; he'd actually ask Harry out on a date, which would make him happy. He'd no doubt blush. 'Merlin bless his innocence; Merlin also help anyone that hurts him.' Smiling Draco planned to ask Harry to Hogsmeade for a day of shopping and then to dinner. He'd talk to Sirius and Dumbledore to make arrangements. There was a great French restaurant he wanted to take Harry to; it was a wizarding restaurant, but he'd need a port key for there and back. That thought settled upon, he made his way out to the common room, smiling at Harry who was waiting for him with his books ready to go to breakfast.  
  
"Ready to go, Harry?" Draco asked, smiling at his boyfriend. Harry nodded and held out his hand for Draco to take. Draco looked shocked at him. He hadn't expected Harry to want to be open about it.  
  
Shrugging, Harry answer the question playing on Draco's face. "It's now or later, might as well give them something to talk about." Harry grinned mischievously. Draco grinned as well, grabbing his book bag, and then grabbed Harry's hand; they interlaced their fingers and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Both young men were hoping to make it to class that day.  
  
Everything stopped when they entered the Great Hall, and everyone saw they were holding hands. Whispers started flying like rapid-fire. Harry and Draco made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down side by side across from Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled brightly at his friends, his whole face lighting up, which in turn caused Draco to smile brightly as well. Hermione smiled brightly at Harry and Draco; Ron glowered. Hermione then elbowed him in the side and glared at him in a rather fierce manner.  
  
"Hermione, I just don't get how you can be so calm. I mean, it's disgusting! It's Malfoy were talking about! How can you just accept it so easily?" Ron was getting agitated; everyone could tell. Without preamble, Draco drew his wand, turning Ron into a weasel. Walking around to the other side of the table, Draco picked up the weasel by it's tail, holding the rodent up at eye level.  
  
"I'll tell you this once and only once, weasel. So listen well. If you look at your best-friends face, you will see he is happy. He is NOT happy if your condemning everything he is doing." Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw the headmaster, as well as Professor Snape, still with yellow hair, making their way over to where the two couples were seated. Draco still having his wand at the ready pointed it towards the two professors headed his way. Mumbling two curses, he then returned his attention back to the weasel in his hand. "Harry is happy; Harry is safe, and I will do everything in my power to keep him happy and safe, and to make him feel loved. It's in my nature as a Veela to protect him and love him." Glowering darkly at the creature, Draco said, "You might as well get over yourself now, weasel; he's happy, let him be. As his best friend, you should want him to be happy; it's your job to want him happy. Now, if I change you back, are you going to behave yourself and be happy for your best friend, or are you going to continue to be stubborn?" Draco asked the weasel. When all the weasel did was turn it's head and try to ignore the blonde Veela, Ron-The-Now-Weasel- Weasley was deposited, rather brisquely, into his girlfriend's lap.  
  
No one knew what the spell for Professor Dumbledore did; he had remained physically unchanged. However, the spell that hit Professor Snape made everyone roll with laughter. In addition to his yellow hair, it was now spiked up in all directions with pink tips, also his normally black robes turned into a nice bright orange. To say he was livid was beyond an understatement. He growled and started to lunge forward towards the blonde who had hexed him for a second time within twenty-four hours, only to be stopped by the elderly headmaster. Turning, Snape noticed the ever present twinkle in the headmaster's eyes; this did not bode will for the seething Potions master. Sighing in defeat, he made his way back to the staff table. The headmaster then approached the blonde in order to discuss the situation with him. When he arrived at the table, he attempted to speak only to have no sound come out and bubbles in their stead. Quirking an eyebrow at the blonde, Draco only blushed slightly.  
  
"I do apologize, Headmaster, but you will not interfere with how I handle situations that involve my chosen mate. You should know by now, I am not one hundred percent in control of how I handle things. Harry is happy, and I will not have that jeopardized, not even by his best friend. Most certainly not by an old-fool such as yourself either. You know as well as I do that I am well within my rights to protect my chosen mate, which is simply what I am doing." Draco now noticed Sirius walking towards Harry with a glint in his eyes. Draco wasn't sure what was going on with Sirius, but he knew he approved of the relationship just as Hermione did. "Now, are you going to stop interfering?" Professor Dumbledore's eyes were still twinkling as he shook his head in the negative, turning away from the blonde, and he calmly went back to the head table. Draco didn't know, but Albus was very pleased with the way things were going between the two young men. He couldn't be more pleased if you had to ask him, but given his current condition, all you would get is bubbles. Draco then raised his wand again, changing Dumbledore's robes to women's robes, and then gave him a bun just like Professor McGonagall. Feeling a sudden tapping on his shoulder, he looked at the snake head of his father's cane.  
  
"Now, now, Draco. Don't tease the muggle lover's. Come, we have much to discuss." With that said, Lucius Malfoy turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco followed with a very reluctant looking Harry Potter in tow.  
  
END CHAPTER 9!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Review Responses:  
  
Rini-Sama--if it works out like I plan then there are still at least 5-7 chapters left.. hehehe. Thanks for the Pocky!!  
  
Myk-- I swear your stark raving mad, but you know what? I love you anyway!! Your a GREAT beta and I appreciate you like you'll never know!!!  
  
beautifulelf-- Hope you like this one too.. hehehe  
  
Scythe-- Glad you like it, and no one said Draco wasn't having a few hitches of his own.. hehehe. Youi'll see, it's getting there. Some Drama coming up then some angst i think within the next few chapters!! Enjoy!!  
  
NayNymic--Glad you liked the couch.. hehehe.. as far as Draco's control, yes it's tough BUT also as a part-Veela he will NEVER do anything to harm his "mate" Plain and simple, and pushing his mate too far in a veela's eyes is harming them.  
  
jammie2000--Glad you like it.. hehehe, hope you didn't fall out of your chair reading this chapter, I was giggling when i wrote it.. MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
anna may--Thanks  
  
Malfoy Angel--Thanks, I plan on it!!  
  
asaroth69--WELL??? did you like it?? hehehehe  
  
Serenitas--not even with a chocolate covered nekkid draco could I be tempted to post before Tuesday.. hehehe Sorry  
  
jlilies--Yes, I'll be working in ol' Luci, he's in Chapter 10, I'm already part way through chapter 11 too..  
  
JStalker-- Lets just say I have a nasty idea in mind for Harry that Pansy is going to be a key player in and Draco ain't gonna be happy one little bit!!!  
  
ishical9--Hope you liked it, and now you gotta wait for Lucius, but it's only till Friday...lol.  
  
Xirleb70--Glad ya liked it, update on the weekends, nope, that's my time with hubby and my writers freeze normally...lol And playing with the kids, and cleaning.. UGH weekends aren't fun here...lol  
  
katie--Glad you liked it!!  
  
Maizeysugah--Glad your enjoying it!!! I LOVE making descriptions like I did of Harry, gives you a better mental picture of the person.. hehehe  
  
Ayame--I didn't mean to dissappoint you, I really didn't *bangs head against the wall* ahh well, ya live ya learn and you still don't buy Luvs'.. lmao  
  
gingermao-- Well not so much trouble between Harry and Draco, but some others tend to interfere.. MWAHAHAHAHA Of course I had my fill on discriptions.. I LOVE IT!!!!  
  
Nemesis--Hope you like this one too, chapter 10 is pretty enlightening as well.. hehehe.  
  
some chick-- Here's your bubbles.. LMAO  
  
Shyla-of-Slytherin--Glad you liked it, hope you like this one too.  
  
Selina--I thought so too, I had a blast writing the couch scene.  
  
blade-princess--Thanks for the review, it means a lot to me!!  
  
KawaiiWhiteWolf--Thanks for taking the time to review, it IS appreciated!!  
  
darkanglefrmhell--Glad your enjoying it!!  
  
Redrum--SOMEONE'S BEEN WATCHING "THE SHINING".. lmao... I am SO glad you like my fic, it truly means a lot to me.  
  
MUFFIN MAN!!!!---OK, you laugh why?  
  
Zacarane--Don't worry about it, I'm not !! My main goal is people enjoy the story, if they review, great if not, oh well, life happens!!!  
  
Murph4303--nope, no quidditch, however I am planning a flight with a disappearing act.. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so happy!! on FF.net I have 250 reviews!! can you believe it? I never thought it was going to be this popular!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! And a HUGE thank you for my wacky beta reader Myk!! LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!! Sorry it's a few hours late but I was lazy yesterday and didn't do my R/R responses.  
  
Posted: 5/9/03  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Draco and Harry followed Lucius through the halls of Hogwarts down to the dungeons, where they entered Snape's office. Motioning for the boys to sit down, Lucius took the seat behind the desk. Sighing, Lucius reverently placed his cane on the desk. He then looked up at Draco, who was scowling fiercely at him. Lucius knew his place when it came to things like this. He would not interfere; not if he wanted to keep his only heir. He literally was here to make a peace offering to his soon to be son-in-law. Lucius looked at Harry with a calculated gaze, the cogs turning in his overly calculative mind.  
  
During his time at school, Lucius had known Lily, since he had been somewhat of a friend of hers. He did, however, hate James Potter with a passion that could only be rivaled by the hatred between Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Lily had tutored him in Charms; she had actually tutored more then half of the Slytherin House in that course. He had gotten fairly close to her. 'She was a wonderful girl then, and she had turned into a beautiful woman. Even if she was a mud... No, mustn't think that way, muggle-born.' Lucius never really had anything against the Potter boy. He knew he took after his mother more then his father in his attitudes. Harry wasn't as outgoing as either of his parents before him; he was quiet, in a sly sort of manner, like he was always thinking of escapes, or thoughts of what to say in sticky situtations; a mind that was sharp in the middle of chaos. A very Slytherin quality if he had to be completely honest with himself. That is how Harry looked now, like he was planning for many different ways to 'attack' the situation.  
  
"Well, Harry," Lucius started off diplomatically. "I guess I should start by saying welcome to the family." Harry was still looking at him with a great amount of suspicion. Harry did nothing to try and quell it either. Draco looked on with suspicion as well as amusement. He knew his father wouldn't try anything on Harry, and most certainly not while Draco was present.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Harry replied with just as much diplomacy as Lucius. Lucius then stood and offered his hand to Harry. Harry eyed the hand with a great deal more skepticism then before. Making up his mind, he finally stood and shook the elder Malfoy's hand. Neither man smiled, and Draco kept his eyes on his father to make sure the stupid human didn't try anything stupid with his chosen.  
  
"Well then, tell me, Harry, when are you and my son going to give me an heir?" Lucius was by no means subtle with his questioning. Harry gaped in shock; whatever he had been expecting this meeting to consist of, this was most certainly not it. Draco, on the other hand, smirked. Leave it to the elder Malfoy to think of the bloodlines.  
  
"Not for a few years yet," Harry answered quietly after he got over his shock. He flashed a quick look over to Draco to see him smirking, and when Draco saw Harry looking at him, his features softened immediately.  
  
"Father, why on earth did you come here? Surely it wasn't to find out when we would be having your grandchildren to carry on your precious bloodlines. What are you planning?" Draco asked after breaking his gaze with Harry. He hated to tear his gaze away; he loved the feeling of being lost in those deep emerald green eyes.  
  
"Why, Draco, what makes you think I am planning anything? I simply want to see and get to know my future son-in-law better, as well as the other father of my future grandchildren. Surely you can understand that my son?" Lucius said as smoothly as silk, while eyeing Harry in an almost hungry manner. Harry started to squirm slightly under the pressure of the look that Lucius had laid upon him.  
  
Harry quickly glanced at Draco, and when he noticed the scowl fiercely in place, he knew he had to try and quell the situation before it got too far out of hand. It wouldn't due to have Draco and Lucius at odds with each other.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Harry started when he found his Gryffindor courage. "I'm glad you'd like to get to know me better, but I'd really like to get to class. I haven't been in two days, and I am getting behind. Both Draco and I have exams to study for, so can we possibly put this off for another time? I really do appreciate your stopping by." Harry made to get up to leave, but Draco grabbed his arm, stopping him as he still leered at his father.  
  
"No, Harry, I'd really like to hear what my father has to say. I mean, he is a busy man; the least we could do is hear him out." Draco looked over to Harry, his voice and eyes softening, "wouldn't want to be rude now, would we?" Harry slowly returned to his previous position of sitting anxiously in the chair next to Draco. He went back and forth watching the two men.  
  
'URGH, I wish Siri were here. He'd make this a LOT more comfortable then what it is,' Harry thought to himself as he watched the Malfoy men have a stare down. Harry unconsciously reached over and laced his fingers with Draco's for comfort.  
  
"Draco," Lucius sneered, "I hear Pansy is returning tomorrow; how are you going to handle that? You know she isn't going to be happy with you." Lucius said, then sitting back in the chair, he started to examine his fingernails while waiting for his son to answer him. "Well, I do have until tomorrow to figure it out. Everything right now is still really new between Harry and myself." Draco flashed a quick grin Harry's way, squeezing his hand lightly before continuing, "But we are both adjusting well. As far as Pansy is concerned," Draco cocked his head in contemplation; "it will all depend on her reaction to the situation. I am not a mind reader no matter how well I know Pansy; I am not about to predict what she will and won't do, let alone a 'counter-attack' father. Even you should know that. Is there anything else you wished to discuss, or can Harry and I go to class?" Draco said, clearly getting annoyed with the looks his father was giving Harry. "Now, Draco, what's the rush? Surely you don't mind this little meeting. Besides that, I have a small token of a gift for our young Harry here." Reaching into his robes, Lucius pulled out a parcel about the size of a book. Draco and Harry flashed quick uncomfortable looks at each other before looking back to the gift then back to Lucius. They both looked at him with such suspicion it was not going to be concealed.  
  
"Why would you get me a gift, Mr. Malfoy?" Curiosity clear in his voice as Harry spoke.  
  
"I got you a gift as a peace offering, Harry; nothing more, nothing less. I would like to set aside the bad blood since you're to be part of the family." Clearly unconcerned with the suspicion flowing through the room, he pushed the parcel across the desk, so Harry wouldn't have to reach very far for it. "Go on, take it. I swear on the Malfoy name that it is only a gift; it will do you no harm."  
  
Harry quickly looked at Draco, who then nodded; Draco knew his father would not swear on the Malfoy name for anything other then the honest truth. Lucius Malfoy may not be the best person in the world, but he was a man of honor when it came to keeping his word.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy; I appreciate the gift." Harry reached out tentatively to the gift and wrapped his fingers around one edge of it. The second he picked it up, he knew it was a book, but what book it was remained to be seen. Bringing it slowly into his lap, Harry began to unwrap the book. Cautiously ripping off the ribbon and slowly ripping the paper, Harry got his first glimpse of the title and gasped, looking up at Lucius in stark astonishment. Lucius had an amused smile on his face.  
  
"I thought you'd appreciate this knowledge more then anyone else, Harry. I'm sure Dumbledore hasn't told you, or let you have access to the information that is within those pages." Draco's curiosity was peaked. He leaned over to look at the title, and he also gasped. For written on the cover of the book was the title, and it read 'The Complete Family History of the Potter/Evans Families'.  
  
"I don't know what I could do to repay you for this sort of gift, Mr. Malfoy. I do appreciate it more then you may even know." Harry ran his fingers across the cover of the book reverently after he got the rest of the paper off the book. Draco smiled sadly; he knew Harry wanted to know loads about his family. "If you'll excuse me, I must take my leave; thank you so much, Mr. Malfoy," Harry's voice thick with emotion, showing that he was on the verge of possibly breaking into tears at such a thoughtful gift. He stood up, fleeing the room, with the book clutched to his chest protectively. Lucius smirked at Harry's retreating back.  
  
"That was a beautiful gift for him, father; thank you. I do, however, still think you're up to something. I'll be watching you." Draco eyed his father sternly, not truly believing that it was out of complete generosity on Lucius' part. "You'd better hope you don't hurt him with whatever it is you have planned father; I'd hate to have to hurt you," Draco said in a voice that was deadly calm.  
  
"You have my word Draco that I have no plans whatsoever with Harry. I want to make sure I keep my ties to you open. If that means giving peace offerings to The-Boy-Who-Lived," Lucius said with distaste and a small shudder, "then so be it. I need to keep the Malfoy family in tact, plain and simple as that," Lucius stated in a matter-of-fact manner that left no room for arguements. "Now, you said last night in your letter that you were staying here for the summer. Do you think at any point you'll be coming to the manor, or are you just going to stay here for the entire summer?" Truly curious of the situation, Lucius made sure to stretch the word entire, not believing that Draco would spend so much time away from his family.  
  
"Well, for now yes we'll stay here; we'll see how everything progresses between Harry and I, and we may come to visit the manner in a few weeks. Even you have to admit this is a lot for all of us to adjust to. He's taking it remarkably well, I must say." Smiling brightly at the thought of his and Harry's relationship, Draco couldn't help the way he sounded quite love stricken with what he said next. "He's already said that we are more than friends; which I think is fantastic considering the fact he only found out two days ago."  
  
Draco and Lucius talked with each other until the chimes sounded for the classes to begin, and Draco excused himself for his classes, full expecting to see Harry waiting for him. Draco waited throughout the class, but there was still no sign of Harry. Making a quick trip to their dorm room, where Draco quickly discovered that there was no Harry there either, he did, however, find a note from Harry saying he was going to be going over the book with Sirius, and for Draco not to worry too much. Harry had known when writing the note that Draco would worry if Harry wasn't within his sights.  
  
When dinner came and went and still Draco had not seen Harry since the meeting that morning with his father, it was safe to say he was worried. Draco went to Dumbledore, even though he didn't like the man much, asking for the location of Sirius' rooms, since that's where Harry said he was. Dumbledore gladly gave up the information, and Draco trekked down to Sirius' rooms. Draco knocked on the door, being greeted by a wary looking Sirius Black. He was immediately worried at Sirius' appearance, jumping to conclusions before listening to anything.  
  
"What's wrong?! Is Harry all right?!" Draco asked, concern evident on his voice as he pushed Sirius out of the way. The sight that greeted him made him smile. Harry was curled up on the sofa; his head in Remus Lupin's lap sound asleep. Remus was raking fingers through the wild, ebony hair. Draco wished he were in Lupin's spot, but was glad to see his chosen was well and safe, and obviously in good hands. Looking back to Sirius with questions clear in his eyes, he softly asked, as to not wake the sleeping beauty, "what happened?"  
  
"Well, you obviously know about the book your father gave him, right?" Receiving a nod, he continued with his explination, "well, all three of us sat down and went through it, half of the stuff in there even Remmy and I didn't know," Sirius said exasperatedly while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Lily wasn't a muggle-born like we thought; she is born from a fourth generation of squibs that runs in the Evan's family. Believe it or not, our Harry here is related to Dumbledore, and Snape, amazingly enough. Distantly of course, something like seventh cousins or some such thing; then with all the history of the Potter's on top of that, he's worn out and exhausted." Smiling at the sleeping boy, Sirius said, "Would it be all right with you if he just slept here tonight? We won't let anything happen to him, and then you can pick him up in the morning?" Sirius had started to pace halfway through what he was saying; he was still trying to absorb everything he had learned, and they had only gone through half the book.  
  
Draco agreed to let Harry stay there for the night. He knew the two would protect Harry with their very lives. Walking over to Harry, Draco kissed the beautiful boy on the forehead, whispering a silent "goodnight Harry" to him, which he got a slurred mumble and a sloppy lop-sided smile, coupled with a contented sigh in return. Smiling, Draco bid the other two gentlemen goodnight and left for his and Harry's rooms. It felt odd; even after only being with Harry for two days, that they were going to be sleeping so far apart from each other. He was glad that Harry was all right and learning things about his family, but on the same token he was insanely jealous that he hadn't been the one with Harry all day. He had to prepare himself for Harry smelling heavily of Sirius and Remus. He would get some clothes for Harry and take them to him in the morning.  
  
Draco made it back up to their rooms with little effort, meeting no one on the way. After showering, Draco went to bed, feeling empty inside because his mate was no where near him at the moment. Draco finally fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
End Chapter 10--Chapter 11 teaser... not fun for Harry and one pissed off Veela and werewolf and animagus oh no!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Responses-------  
  
Redrum~~Lucius isn't goingto *do* anything to either of them!! I promise, I have a VERY tame Lucius (aka the OTHER Slytherin sex god!)  
  
frizzy~~ Thanks hun, I can't wait for Sunday big evil grin  
  
Myk~~ I'm still trying to figure out where that new fic of your's came from. Don't be too mad about chapter 11.. hehehe.. I know I'm mean but I have to have Harry crying and hurt in all my fics, it's a fact of my writing, I think that's a hint to the readers though.. hehehe.  
  
jammies2000~~I am so glad you liked the bubbles!!!I had a blast writing that chapter I don't think your going to like the next couple of chapters though.  
  
Usaka~~Ron will get over it if he knows what's good for him!! Glad you like it!!  
  
Shyla-of-Slytherin~~So glad you like it!!  
  
Xirleb70~~Glad you think it rocks and at least ONE of us has fun on the weekends..lol  
  
Katie ^__- Glad you think so too  
  
momma-dar~~Here ya go, hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
asaroth69~~as you can see he reacted well. But other I can say don't react as well as Lucius did when they find Harry alone... opps... said too much.. MWAHAHAHA  
  
Nemesis~~ We'll see. I'm still working on early Saturday morning, well mid saturday morning anyhoo. It's not pretty, not pretty at all!!!  
  
Maximum Poofy~~Nope this is the first review you did and I am so happy you like it!!!  
  
Fallen Dragon~~If I didn't do cliffies how could I know you'll come back??? evil of me I know, but hey, it's just where it naturally breaks really.  
  
jlilies~~ So happy you enjoy this!!  
  
Crystal*Fantasy~~ Welcome to the review panel!! so glad your enjoying the fic!!!  
  
rebma~~Sorry to leave you like that, but it's the sadist in me.. hehehe  
  
xikum~~ hehehe, OH yes!! I did leave it there!! Here's the rest of it.. hehehe word of warning though.. 11's a cliffie as well.. LMAO  
  
Mazieysugah~~ hehehe, yep, he's there, but it's not a bad thing. (So happy you updated Broken Angel.. LOVE that fic!!! yes, shameless plug for your fic.. hehehe hope ya don't mind!!)  
  
Felion~~ Thanks, glad you like it!! (hehehe, mines longer then yours.. lmao)  
  
PeachDancer82~~Nope they aren't as you can see, BUT Harry's not going to have a good saturday, not at all!!!  
  
blah and stupid kid 04~~LOVE THE NAME!!!! LMAO.. Here's your more dude, hope you like it!!  
  
Rarity88~~Well, more then likely not what you expected but it is explained why that is.. hehehe, the next couple of chapters aren't good oh no, betrayal, hurt feelings and curses a flyin'  
  
gingermao~~Thanks, yes, I've ALWAYS loved making up stories, but my problem is I have to have the ideas given to me, I don't tend to make up plots very well, I need those handed to me oh well, could be worse I guess. Glad you enjoy this though!!  
  
Marzipan~~Thanks, Glad you like it, your faithly writer, Minerva!!  
  
anonymousbystander~~Thanks glad you liked Snape.. lmao that was truly fun to write!!  
  
Ayame~~I can tell you now you won't like the next 2 chapters, at least, I'm halfway through chapter 12 and it's pretty damn ugly, shrieking veelas and all.  
  
Viconutess-Babbles-On~~ My hero!!! You are one of my FAVE authoress' Your praise means a LOT to me, just like Frizzy's, now if I could just get Diagonalist to review I'd be truly blessed... hehehe. I LOVE your fics and I am SO glad you like this one!! It truly does mean a lot to me!!  
  
Saya~~ hehehe, You'll like this one but not the next 2, they are pretty hurtful, physically!!  
  
sandtr~~ I don't know WHY I am answering this I KNOW you don't read slash.. lmao, so why you review I have know clue. For everyone who actually reads this PLEASE go read her fics. She has 2 good short fics and she is in desperate need of encouragement!! just to let you know she is an avid HG/SS shipper so her fics are that!! She is getting depressed because she only has under 20 reviews for each story!! She is a good author and is getting discouraged because of lack of reviews!! Please help her out, Thanks!!  
  
Rini-sama~~I try and answer EVERY review I have, that way all my reviewers KNOW I am paying attention!!! This fic would be NOTHING without your support!!!  
  
Oracle.. LMAO.. Love your review, even though sandtr thinks your nuts.. hehehe, I don't mind, birds of a feather I say.. MWAHAHAHA... Glad you like the fic!!  
  
GaBrIeLa~~My logic behind one of the dream team is why not? I happen to write slash fics much better then het fics, and i just adore writing HP/DM fics, I am best at that pairing, there is my logic. I happen to think they would be awesome together! Their reactions to each other have always been strong and passionate, there has always been a LOT of Chemistry between them. I think they are the DREAM couple!! much like Bo and Hope for Days of our Lives, or Luke and Laura back in the 70's for General Hospital (not sure where your from but those are American Soap Opera's) I hope this answers your question!!  
  
Gia~~Glad your enjoying it!!  
  
beautifulelf~~I see you dislike Ron, I'm not particularly fond of him wither, I hate writing him, but I don't want to kill him off in this fic...lol  
  
anna may~~ I'm glad you liked it!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Posted: 5/13/03  
  
A/N: The brave and wonderful Myk has yet again been gracious enough to beta this fic for me!!  
  
For those that left one word reviews! You're getting a a one word response!! It's only fair! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 11  
  
Remus made himself comfortable; he knew Harry needed comfort right now. It had been a long day, and he'd learned so much about his family, more than either he or Padfoot had known. Sirius had finally made his way into the bathroom to shower for the night, getting ready for bed right after. When he was done, he came out, and, as lightly as he could, took off Harry's shoes and socks, so he'd be more comfortable sleeping. Sirius gave Remus a blanket for himself, and a pillow as well, and then covered Harry up with another blanket along the way.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right sleeping like this, Remus?" Sirius said softly, not wanting to wake up his godson from his peaceful resting. Remus smiled at him tiredly.  
  
"Yes, Padfoot, I'll be fine. It's been so many years since I've been able to comfort him, not since he was a baby, I don't mind at all." Remus yawned at the end, blinking tiredly up at the man standing before him. "We'll be fine, Paddy; stop worrying, you're almost as bad as Draco is," Remus said with a slight giggle in his speech; he was truly amazed at how much the Malfoy boy had changed, and for the better in his opinion. He knew, as well as Sirius did, that this relationship would be good for both of the boys. Closing his eyes, Remus drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sirius kissed both Remus and Harry's foreheads, whispered good night to them both, then went to his own bed. Laying down, he thought about the things that had happened that day.  
  
Harry had come to him at about nine in the morning, excited and scared at the same time, talking about a meeting with Lucius Malfoy and Draco. He and Harry started to go through the book to see what they could find out; maybe even things that Sirius hadn't known either. Well, halfway through the book, Siri realized he knew very little about his best friend's family history. Remus had shown up at about lunchtime, and they all got to discussing the situation between Harry and Draco; then they moved back to the book he'd received. Remus had come, it turns out, to have a meeting with Albus about becoming the D.A.D.A. teacher again. Harry had been thrilled for his father's friend, knowing it was hard for the werewolf to get and hold any type of job. Sirius was happy for Remus as well; he was, after all, the last of the 'living legends', as well as one of the somewhat war heroes that were still alive and kicking. Harry received most of the glory; he was, after all, a celebrity before the battle, and even more so afterwards. This was why Sirius quickly agreed, with an extreme extent, with the whole Draco and Harry situation. It would give Harry a stability he'd never had before; he would need it in his future away from Hogwarts, where he wouldn't be afforded Dumbledore's protection any longer.  
  
Thinking back to the information he'd learned in the book, it was unbelievable what they had found out. Harry was related to both Dumbledore and Snape, but had they known? It was halfway acceptable that Harry hadn't known, he was, after all, raised by those god awful muggles that kept him in the dark so much; the mere mention of his mothers name would bring about at least a three day punishment. Sirius planned to ask both men the following day if they had known of their relation to the Potter's only heir. Settling in on those thoughts, Sirius finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Morning came quickly, and Sirius wanted answers. Getting up and getting dressed, he went to Dumbledore's office, and on his way out, he had to smile at Remus and Harry curled up together in sleep. Harry happened to be dreaming and mumbling something that Sirius only managed to catch a couple of words of here and there, but the one word that made him smile was when he heard Draco accompanied by a small smile on Harry's face. Sirius then left his room, traveling to Dumbledore's office for a very serious discussion that could have dire repercussions to Harry. He knew the old wizard was an early riser; being the Headmaster of one of the best magical schools in the world, one had to be in top form.  
  
Knocking on the door to the headmaster's office, he was told to enter by the elderly wizard. Entering the office, Sirius sat in the offered chair.  
  
"Well, Sirius, it's rather early for you to be up. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Albus asked while pouring a cup of tea for each of them.  
  
"Well, Lucius Malfoy gave Harry a book yesterday; a book about his heritage. I wonder if I could ask you a few questions about that particular subject?" Sirius watched the man for his reaction; all he received was a knowing smile.  
  
"I suppose, Sirius, that you're wondering if I knew of my relation to our young Mr. Potter? That, and of Severus' relations to him as well?' Quirking his eyebrows at the younger man, Dumbledore smiled benevolently. "Yes, my dear boy, I knew before he was even born; you see my sister was the first of the squibs in that line of four before Lily," Albus said while looking over the top of his cup of tea, then sipping deeply from it.  
  
"You mean you knew, and you never told him he had family other then the muggles? You let him believe he was alone?!" To say Sirius was angry would be an understatement; he was incensed. "You knew the muggles mistreated him, and yet you did nothing for your own flesh and blood; that's low, Albus; even for you. I can't believe you did that to him!" Sirius jumped up and started pacing mid rant. When he ended his little justified tantrum, his fists were planted on the edge of Dumbledore's desk, eyes glimmering with anger; anger that such a normally wise and kind wizard would do this to such a wonderful young man. "Were you ever planning on telling him about this? And what about James' dear cousin, Severus?" Sirius slurred dear in such a sarcastic manner, it was plainly obvious he was livid with the situation. "Was he planning on telling Harry that they were related? Or is the slimy bastard to angry with his long dead cousin to even find out what a wonderful young man Harry truly is? You all disgust me; he is such a wonderful person, and here you are hurting him by not telling him he has family other then those nasty Dursleys. You kept that from him, and you KNOW, as well as I do, that his only dream has been to have family, any family at all. And yet, here you are placing your hopes and dreams on a young boy, and he has shouldered it very well I might add, and you hold from him the ONLY thing he has ever wanted." Sirius stayed stock still during his rant, nearly coming to tears because it hurt him to know just how much this was going to hurt Harry when he found out that at least Dumbledore knew, opting not to tell the boy himself.  
  
Sirius made a decision right then and there; he'd tell Harry that at least Dumbledore knew. Yes, it would hurt him, he knew this, but he thought it would sound better coming from him then to find out from anyone else.  
  
When Dumbledore didn't even try to defend himself, or Snape, Sirius stormed out of the office and back to his rooms. When he entered, Harry was awake and covering Remus back up again. Sirius' face immediately softened, and he motioned for Harry to follow him to the bedroom allowing him to talk to him without waking Remus up. Motioning for Harry to sit on the bed, they both sat down. Sighing heavily and warily, Sirius looked Harry in the eyes, and grabbing his hands before starting what he had to say to the boy; he was going to need comforting, that was for certain.  
  
"Harry, I want to start by telling you I love you dearly. I don't want to do anything to hurt you, but what I have to tell you is going to hurt you badly. I wanted you to hear it from me before you heard it from anyone else, since I know what's happening." Harry was getting worried, thoughts of bad things happening to Draco flashing through his mind's eye, and he started to breathe rapidly.  
  
"It's not Draco, is it; he's all right, isn't he?" Harry spoke quickly, praying in his mind that it wasn't his would be mate. "Please, don't tell me something has happened to Draco." Sirius placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, and smiled sadly at him.  
  
"No, no, Harry; as far as I know, Draco is just fine. He stopped by to make sure you were all right after you fell asleep here last night. He should be here shortly, as a matter of fact, to bring you some fresh clothes. He's fine, Harry. This has to do with some of the information we found out yesterday." Sirius' eyes were darting all over Harry's face, trying to gauge his reaction. Inside of himself, Sirius' heart warmed to realize just how attached Harry had become to his Veela counterpart. "Harry, you remember that you're related to Dumbledore and Snape, right?" Receiving a nod and a confused look, he continued, "Well, Harry, I don't know how to put this mildly, so I will just come out and say it." Pausing and taking a deep breath, closing his eyes in the process, Sirius tried to keep his wits about him for Harry's sake as he continued on with what he needed to get out. "Harry, Dumbledore and Snape both knew they were related to you, and they chose to never tell you." He opened his eyes when he was done, and he saw the pain in Harry's eyes. It killed him to see that kind of pain there; he quickly pulled Harry into a firm hug. "I am so sorry, Harry; I went and spoke to that bastard this morning. He knew, and he never told you." Sirius now had tears in his eyes, and they began to fall from the sheer force of his emotions. They fell at the betrayal of a mentor, of a headmaster; hell, of a family member, who held the world over his head, and never once tried to give Harry the one thing he so desperately wanted and needed.  
  
"They knew?" Harry whispered into Sirius' chest. "Am I that bad of a person that they couldn't tell me? Were they ashamed of me or something?" Sirius could tell Harry was crying now, and oh how he wanted to hurt the two men that had hurt this wonderful child.  
  
"Harry, your a wonderful person; don't ever think that you aren't," Sirius professed vehemently. "I don't know why they didn't tell you; I think it was really low of them. Dumbledore didn't even have anything to say in his defense. I am so sorry, Harry; I truly am." Sirius kissed the top of his head, rubbing Harry's back in a comforting circular motion.  
  
"I need Draco; I'm going up to my rooms, ok?" Harry said sharply, not really having the desire to see his blonde boyfriend; he needed to be alone. He needed to be angry, and he needed to hit things. Getting up quickly, Harry threw his socks and shoes on quickly and left his godfathers rooms.  
  
Thirty minutes after Harry left his godfathers' rooms, there was a knock on the door. Sirius opened it to find a smiling Draco there.  
  
"Good morning; I brought Harry some clothes, and I am here to take him to breakfast." Sirius' eyes widened in panic.  
  
"You mean he didn't go to your rooms when he left here?" Receiving a negative shake to the question, Sirius cringed as a pair of silver-gray eyes narrowed at him in anger.  
  
"What do you mean he left here? How long ago; where did he say he was going?" Draco started throwing questions out faster then Sirius could answer them.  
  
"He left about thirty minutes ago after I gave him some pretty upsetting news." Sirius was outright panicking now.  
  
"What news?! Tell me; now." Draco huffed at the distressed Sirius.  
  
"Well, remember last night when I told you about his relations to Dumbledore and Snape?" Receiving a nod, Sirius continued, "Well, I confronted Albus this morning." He spat the name Albus out in such disgust that even Draco felt a minute amount of pity for the man. "He flat out told me he knew, and he didn't tell Harry; he didn't even try to defend his actions. I had to tell Harry; it's that Harry knew that the information was withheld from him knowingly that seemed to set him off." Sirius was pacing as he recounted the events of the morning. "He was upset, of course, but he told me he needed you. So, of course, I let him go; I had no reason to believe that he wouldn't go to you at all. We have to find him; I am so sorry Draco. This is all my fault."  
  
Sirius gave Draco a pleading look in hopes that the Veela wouldn't try to kill him for misplacing his mate. The Veela nodded his way with a look in his eyes that promised no pain, as long as his mate was found and remained unharmed. Draco deposited the clothes he'd summoned from Harry's room on the couch, and they both woke up Remus, explaining the situation to him, and they all took off looking for Harry.  
  
An hour later, Draco and Sirius were walking down a corridor in the dungeons and heard a moan from behind a closed door. Looking at each other with something akin to fear in their eyes, they opened the door. Inside lay Harry on the floor, naked and bleeding. Upon hearing the door open, Harry, with all his might, turned to see who it was. When he saw Sirius and Draco rush to his side, he flinched, smiled slightly, and said "Draco" in a very hoarse whisper. Harry then succumbed to the deep dark abyss.  
  
End Chappie 11 Hope yall enjoyed it!!!----Chapter 12 teaser.. MWAHAHA... Screaming confessions and entry PANSY!!!! Now QUICKLY!! Do you guys want Pansy nice or a bitch? Vote quickly I need to get the chapter done and to Myk so you can have it on Tuesday!!! You guys also need to know I am VERY proud of myself, chapter 12 is 3050 words before Myk goes after it, which means it will be longer when she's done, not by much but she adds a LOT of REALLY good adjectives...lol. Hope you liked it and hurry up and vote!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Responses:  
  
jammies2000-We'll see weasel Ron again, no he's not "Ron" yet and Snape STILL can't change the curses Draco hit him with (personally I think he likes the new look.. hehehe) My fics, well, My fics wouldn't be my fics if I didn't have Harry suffer.. MWAHAHAHA.. so here is his suffering, and chapter 12 has even MORE!!!  
  
queenofgondor21- Yeah I think I'm gonna make him a nice guy in an evil kind of way, he's got nothing against Harry...  
  
Gia-Up to you guys what her reaction to be. Right now all she's doing is running after Draco whose on his was to Slytherin to kick some MAJOR ass!!! OOPPS!! gave away a little more of chappie 12.. hehehe.  
  
Myk-Hey girly.. so did you change your shirt since all of us got it wrong and agreed on the one you should be wearing?  
  
Jess S-all your relations questions should be answered here!!! And there are more reasons why no one told him in chappie 12!!  
  
NayNymic- Here ya go, glad your liking it!! ALSO!! I'm considering adding on to Never Whole.. hehehe  
  
beautifulelf-Nope wasn't a fast update at all, was typical, remember I update on Tuesdays and Fridays!!!  
  
mandraco- *blushes* AWWW thanks so much  
  
litine- Glad you like it! Here's a little more of the family history and there are explinations as to why he wasn't told in chapter 12.  
  
ishical1- *whispers back* here ya go, enjoy!!!  
  
Ayame- Good grief is there anyone your not friends with?? lol. ANYWHO hope you liked this one!!  
  
Fallen Dragon-Here  
  
Scythe- I am gonna use that line and I think in either chappie 13 or maybe 14. I have the perfect situation going for it and I might even have Pansy saying it.. lmao. Either that or Sirius, I think it's be funnier with Sirius saying it.. OOHHHH or SNAPE!!! Now THAT would be hilarious. I LOVE that line, I will use it.. oh yes...*wanders off muttering*  
  
Nemesis-MWAHAHAHA.. There is hell to pay TRUST me there will be hell to pay and one shrieking Veela!!!  
  
Blade-princess- Glad your liking it, and I will email you when I get the chance i didn't forget just haven't had a lot of time lately!  
  
gingermao-No one has put it down.. I've had comments off reviews here saying I need to work on my grammar, but as you can see I am still writing, it takes a lot to discourage me especially when I am having a ball writing!!! hehehe. As for my comments to sandtr she's my best friend, she has yet to put this story down, she's actually quite proud of me!!  
  
Maizeysugah- You'll see hehehe  
  
Saya- Glad your liking it, I'm still having fun too!!!  
  
frizzy-actually old luci isn't planning anything.. hehehe.. well maybe a party but that's neither here nor there. He's an ok evil guy in this fic!! Well, ok, he's planning on turning Harry away from the "muggle-loving" dumbledore  
  
Maximum Poofy- Glad you like it! It's all right it was your first review, I like them.. hehehe. Welcome to the review party!!  
  
beuatifulelf-Well, I'd hate to see the fic get banned!!! When it get further down the line there are things I won't be able to post here I'll post them on AFF.net but I will leave a not in the authors notes.  
  
anna may- glad  
  
Felion- We are also looking at a situation where we don't exactly know what has happened to Harry all of 5th year and most of 6th year. He could have been through some horrific things to make him so sensitive. That's the beauty of this. We don't know, it could very well be OC or it could be OCC, we don't know. People react differently to different situations, and Harry had actually KILLED someone, albeit he needed to be killed, but doing that at the age of 16 well, I think the concious would not handle it well. Harry has always been gentle and caring and somewhat guilt ridden, so this could quite actually be spot on, we don't know!. Love those kinds of reviews though, keep them up!!!  
  
Xirleb70- Oh yes, he always seems to find trouble without looking for it, and he's found it all right!! Glad you like the fic though!! Keeop reading and I'll keep writing.  
  
anonymousbystandar- It was a tad difficult, but not tiringly so. Glad you like the fic!  
  
Katie-Yes the book is real!! No false information was added. well for this fic anyway!  
  
darkanglefrmhell-Not funny for the next few chapters at least but it will pick back up again.  
  
Saturn625-I am so glad you like it!  
  
Mistress of Goth- Well they only slept not like they were shaggin like rabbits!! lol, oj, they snogged, but they kept ALL their clothes on!!!  
  
Daily Prophetess- Glad you like it! I had fun writing the couch scene too!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks Myk for Beta reading this!!! I hope you guys are happy!!! This is a LONG chapter and you know what?? the next ones even LONGER!!! lol. Before myk is done it is 3488 words!! I am so proud of myself!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
When Harry left, he had every intention of getting up to his rooms to shower before going out flying to throw and hit things for some massive stress releaving. He was halfway there when a spell hit him. The next thing he knew, he was being stripped and shoved roughly into an empty classroom. Going by the musty smell and the cold humid air, he pretty much knew he was in the dungeons. He also noticed that his captors bound him at some point when he was being man handled. His hands were bound up over his head, held magically, leaving him no possibility of getting free on his own. He then finally noticed his captors. Noticing that there were two of them, Harry was dismayed when he noticed their size. They were big, and although he couldn't see their faces for the masks that they wore, Harry had a really good idea that his two lumbering attackers were none other than Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
The two masked men never said a word to Harry, opting for silence, which was a rather intelligent decision for the two. They just started mumbling curse after hex and hex after curse, leaving Harry with no time between any of the pain. Harry was able to cast a small shield with wandless magic, but that didn't last very long under the barrage of spells they were flinging at him. Harry had no idea how much time had passed before they had finally finished that part of the torture. The spells that were cast on him were painful, leaving him panting in pain already. After they were done with the spells, they went after him with a whip as well. Harry lost count after the twentieth lash of the whip, listening only to the silent whistling sound the whip made as it soared through the air before connecting with his tender flesh. When they had finished with that, he was set loose and left there lying on the floor, raw and naked, blood pooling around him in startling amounts. He could only thank every God out there that they had not raped him; he didn't think that he could handle that type of indignity being thrust upon him. This had been bad enough.  
  
Harry laid there on the cold, hard floor for who knew how long, begging for the sweet and tender mercies of a release into oblivion. He knew he needed to get help, but he was too weak. Between the spells and the intense whipping, as well as the wandless magic he'd used, he had no energy left to do anything. So he lay on the floor, cold and bleeding, and concentrated on his breathing. He went into a semi-meditative state so he wouldn't think about the pain. When he heard the door open, he prayed against all odds that it wouldn't be the masked men again. He saw a glimpse of shocking blonde hair, and he knew that it was Draco. Harry smiled as best he could, quite sure that it had came out more as a grimace of pain, before he passed out; he'd be ok now.  
  
When Draco saw and confirmed it was Harry lying on the floor broken and bleeding, he let out a shrill, ear-splitting scream that pulled at Sirius' heart. Draco gathered Harry into his arms carefully, looking around the room for Harry's clothes. He found them in the corner still intact. When he approached them, he saw a piece of parchment laying on top of the clothes. Calling Sirius over, Draco allowed Sirius to pick up the paper. He read it out loud to the distraught boy.  
  
"Dear Veela,  
  
Your chosen will pay again for the crimes he committed against our lord and master. We are sorry that you too shall pay for the error of his ways, but that is the price you pay when you consort with the enemy."  
  
Draco shook in quiet rage. Had he been a full-blooded Veela, the world would be in grave trouble; as it was, he's only a part-Veela, but whomever had done this to his chosen would pay and pay dearly. Draco gently laid Harry down amongst his robes, very carefully sniffing him over for any distinguishing smells that could atest to what had happened. He smelt no other on him other then Remus and Sirius. That was a good thing; that meant that Harry wasn't raped, only humiliated by being naked during the attack, and it had left him more vulnerable to the physical attacks. Draco looked up at Sirius, sighing out in relief to the man.  
  
"We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey. I know he hasn't been raped, but we need to get his other wounds tended too and quickly." Draco, without hesitation, wrapped Harry in his robes and again, very carefully as too not aggravate any of his injuries even more, made his way quickly to the Hospital Wing. Halfway there, Draco called out to Sirius to find Remus and to get Dumbledore; he'd answer for this. Oh yes, Dumbledore had better have some good answers for this.  
  
Draco stood steadfastly by Harry's bed until Poppy was through healing Harry, casting all the counter curses to all the magically inflicted injuries the boy had suffered. They were now simply waiting for Harry to wake up. Draco was running his fingers lovingly through Harry's hair, speaking softly to him, encouraging him to wake up.  
  
"Come on, Harry; open those beautiful green eyes. I want to see them; I need to know your ok. Please, Harry, for me; I won't let anything happen to you again. I'll never let you out of my sight again. I promise you that. Come on, Harry; I know you're in there. For me, please? Sirius and Remus are here too." Draco couldn't stop the pleading tone that had entered his voice, tears jumping unbidden to his steel-gray eyes. Angrily wiping them away, it was all Draco could do to stop from turning away from his beautiful mate.  
  
Sirius stepped up from the end of the bed, grabbing Harry's hand, he held it firmly in his own. "Come on, Bambi; wake up. I got a great prank to play on that greasy bastard; I want you to see what I have planned for him. Please, sweetheart," Sirius begged, "open your pretty green eyes; lets see them." Sirius was now rubbing circles on the back of Harry's hand with his thumb, completely unknown to him because of his constant worrying about his godson.  
  
Harry groaned softly; he still ached, but he could tell he wasn't in pain otherwise. Sirius and Draco both gripped his hands more tightly, almost to the point of pain. Harry grimaced at the pressure on his hands causing Draco to gasp, quickly asking him what was wrong. Harry cracked open his eyes, looking up at the two men he cared for most in life, he croaked out, "I want to keep my hands attached, thanks." Draco and Sirius both smiled sheepishly at Harry, apologizing profusely, but only Draco dropped one of his hands. Harry looked over at Draco, trying to reassure the blone, he said, "I know I was naked, Draco, but they never physically touched me. I wasn't..." Harry looked down shyly trying to voice that he hadn't been raped. Draco grabbed his chin gently, forcing him to look into his eyes, and spoke softly to Harry. "I know, Harry. They didn't rape you. For that, I am happy; you still have your innocence in tact." Draco looked lovingly into Harry's eyes causing Harry to let a small smile play on his lips.  
  
"I'm glad for that too. I'm sorry I worried you. I was coming to our rooms, honest, and I was halfway there when I guess I got hit by a spell from behind. Where did they take me anyway?" Sending a confused look towards the blonde, Harry quickly started talking again when he noticed the enraged look that was slowly taking over Draco's face. "And before you ask, I don't know who they were, but I can guess that they were Crabbe and Goyle. They were both REALLY big, but also wore masks, and when I woke up I was naked. They threw curses and hexes, and then the next thing I knew I saw you. You looked like an angel coming to my rescue." Harry's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he gazed at the other boy. "You were a vision to me back there, Draco; thank you!" Harry reached his arms out to hug his boyfriend, but Sirius was reluctant to let go of Harry's hand. Harry settled for giving Draco a one-armed hug.  
  
"They had you down in the dungeons, Harry." Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he held his chosen mate close to him, inhaling the scent of his chosen. It was intoxicating to him to hold Harry so close when he had carried him up to the Hospital Wing just a couple of hours earlier. He slowly let go of Harry, but on his way away from him, captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Harry responded immediately to the kiss, suddenly having a vivid flashback of the war, he pulled away viciously from his boyfriend. Harry immediately tried fleeing from both men, not just Sirius, but Draco as well. Concern filled eyes watched as Harry pulled away, curling into a tight ball, and Harry then started rocking back and forth. They heard some murmurs, but couldn't make them out until they leaned in to him to listen.  
  
"Not happening, it's over. It's gone. He's gone. They all are. They can't hurt me. He can't hurt me again. He's gone. He's gone. He can't touch me ever again." Upon hearing this, both Draco and Sirius gasped. They never knew what had happened to Harry shortly before the destruction of Voldemort. Harry never talked about what had happened, and no one dared try to ask except Dumbledore. Draco vowed he would find out, but for now he'd try to get Harry to at least talk to him again. Slowly creeping up toward the overly skittish Harry, attempting not to make him even more frightened than he already was, Draco made eye contact with the boy.  
  
"Harry," he started softly. "Come on, Harry, talk to me; look at me, please, Harry." Draco's voice was pleading and desperate by this point. Harry had stopped mumbling and started humming, his eyes screwed tightly shut as he ignored Draco. Looking over to Sirius, Draco was exasperated to see the man only had a shrug to offer up as help. Fat lot of help he is. Sirius had briefly thought of the notion to get Albus to help, but then thought about what had happened that morning, deciding that that wasn't so smart, and that he was still mad with no idea how Harry would handle the old fool at the moment. Sirius decided against calling for the proverbial back-up.  
  
Harry peaked out through his fringe of bangs, looking at Draco. In a whisper that sounded as if it was coming from a broken man, Harry said, "You're not him. You won't hurt me." Then, like a child, crawled up into Draco's lap and sobbed. "I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm so sorry." Draco knew nothing of what to do for his mate. Nothing at all. So he just comforted the young man on his lap and looked desperately toward Sirius who was just as clueless as to what to do.  
  
"Harry, sweetie, are you going to be all right?" The concern dripping out of his mouth caused Harry to further snuggle into Draco's lap. Slowly nodding that he would in fact be all right, Harry slowly looked at the other man that was in the room before shyly speaking to him.  
  
"It's just everything came back, Siri," Harry whispered after his sobbing subsided. "He hurt me, Sirius. They did the same things he did to me. There was one thing they didn't do though; they didn't make me kiss them, not like he did," Harry spat getting angry. "He made me kiss him. It was vile. Then he cursed me again and said things to me. Gods, Siri, the things he said to me." Harry shuddered from the mere memory of the act and the words he'd heard.  
  
"Shhhh, it's all right Harry; he isn't here anymore. He never will be here again. It's all over," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Rubbing Harry's back still, he continued to speak to him in gentle tones. "Harry, are you sure your going to be all right?" Draco asked, once again making sure his boyfriend thought he'd be okay. He felt a nod on his chest.  
  
"Just give me a little time, Draco. What I went through today brought up a lot of memories. Memories I've been hiding from. Hiding from both myself and others. I know I need to deal with them, but they are very painful. I'm sorry." Harry finished in such a dejected voice; it shocked both Sirius and Draco.  
  
"Harry, what on earth are you sorry for?" Sirius asked, wondering about his godson's mental health if he felt the need to apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry that I worry everyone," Harry spat, truly mad with himself. "I'm sorry I'm so weak I couldn't, and can't, deal with what happened to me over Christmas, and today." Harry's voice was laced with pure venom for himself. Draco and Sirius both looked at each other concern evident in their eyes.  
  
"Harry," Sirius cooed, "those are not things you should be sorry for, not at all. You were not in control of either situation. We both understand this is a very difficult thing for you to go through. Yes, we were very worried when you disappeared like you did, but it's not your fault, Bambi. You have to believe that. You know I would never lie to you. I am not about to start now. You were upset with what I told you this morning; that's totally understandable." Sirius pulled Harry out of Draco's embrace and was holding his shoulders an arms length away from himself to make sure Harry kept his eyes locked with his own. "You were not on your guard, and it's understandable. What Dumbledore and Snape both did was unforgivable, and to keep that kind of information from you was wrong. I can understand how upset you were. I was livid and it wasn't me they lied to; it was you." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and rubbed his hair. " I love you, Bambi; you know I'd do anything for you. I'm sorry for telling you without Draco being there to walk with you. I knew you'd be upset. If you want to play the blame game, I am just as much to blame as you are for today." Sirius had tears in his eyes and was losing wind as he went on with his ramble. He believed everything he was saying to the battered young man in front of him.  
  
"Sirius, there was no way you could have known they'd come after me like they did." Harry protested quite strongly.  
  
"That was the whole point of that, Harry. He couldn't know, just as you couldn't know either. There is no apology you need to give to anyone but yourself really. And that is only for the memories of Christmas that you haven't dealt with." Draco spoke softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist from behind. Harry was sandwiched in between both Draco and Sirius, and for the first time since his parents had died all those years ago, Harry felt safe and secure in the fact that people loved him. "Sirius and I will help you Harry. We will be there with you every step of the way. We will be there when you yell and scream; we will also be there when you cry. You will get through this, and we will help you." Draco laid his cheek down on the top of Harry's head. Sirius stood about three inches taller then Draco, so he laid his cheek atop Draco's head. That was the sight the headmaster walked in on.  
  
Albus Dumbledore couldn't hold back the sad smile that played upon his lips. Harry had been through so much in his short life, and then he and Severus had indeed withheld information that Harry would have loved to know. Severus was his second cousin on his father's side, and Albus himself was a distant uncle of sorts. His reasoning though for keeping this from Harry would never be a good enough reason for Harry; he knew this. He'd actually been embarrassed of his sister. Even though he had loved her, she was a squib, the only one of his siblings that wasn't magical. Outside of his family he never mentioned her; she was an outcast from society due to her condition. She had, in turn; actually married another squib. They had one child, and that child married a muggle. And so on went down the line until Lily Evans had been born. She then, of course, married another powerful wizard, and they had Harry who, in his own rights, was extremely powerful.  
  
Severus and James had never liked each other. James' aunt on his father's side was Severus' mother. The two siblings had different ideals, and therefore caused a rift between them and therefore, their children. Harry only reminded Severus' of what his 'goodie two-shoes' cousin had and he didn't. James and Lily had a love of a lifetime. That love in turn created Harry. Severus was jealous of Harry. He'd believed that Lily's sister would spoil him rotten. Even after he found out otherwise, he was still jealous of all the attention Harry got because of what had happened that fateful Halloween night so many years ago. Severus always believed that Lily should have gotten the credit for it, not Harry. To say he was shocked when he found out Harry felt the same way was an understatement. Still after everything, Severus had a grudging respect for Harry. It only grew after what had happened during the Christmas Hols when Voldemort was defeated. Severus still didn't tell Harry they were related though. He figured Harry would wonder why he never tried to get him away from the awful muggles, or that the boy would reject him due to how he use to treat him. Albus had also suggested he not tell Harry; he never did explain his reasoning to Severus though.  
  
Albus approached the trio that clung to each other, drawing strength from each other.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some business I need to attend to with Sirius. He won't be gone long. In fact, he'll just be over in that corner with me. Is that all right?" Albus looked at Harry who was glaring at him. Harry then looked up at Sirius who nodded. Harry pulled away from Sirius and leaned heavily into Draco. Turning his head to nuzzle into Draco's neck, Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's forearms. Sirius smiled at the couple as Draco backed up to the bed to get on with Harry still leaning against him, whispering endearments into his ear. A small smile played on Harry's lips.  
  
Sirius and Albus went to the corner of the wing were Albus cast a silencing spell.  
  
"I did some tests on the parchment you gave me earlier. Harry was right; it was at least Mr. Crabbe as it was his handwriting, and Severus even verified this information. I am sorry I can't give you more information then that. I assume your going to at least tell Draco?" Albus looked over the top of his spectacles at Sirius. Sirius nodded, and Albus returned the nod and released the spell. Sirius went back over to Harry and Draco. He whispered what he'd found out into Draco's ear, watching as fury flashed in Draco's eyes. Draco gently pulled himself away from Harry; although, he'd like nothing better than to stay with Harry just like this for all eternity. Bidding his goodbye to Sirius, Draco made sure Harry was safely ensconced in Sirius' arms before he left. Draco would now never leave Harry alone knowingly, not after what happened this morning. He noticed it was getting on to be about lunchtime, which also meant that Pansy would be returning back shortly.  
  
Draco walked out of the Hospital Wing and was on his way to the dungeons, when he just so happened to meet up with Pansy when he was halfway to his destination.  
  
"Draco, there you are. So tell me, who is your mate?" Pansy said in a sickeningly sweet voice full of hope.  
  
"Hello, Pansy," Draco ground out to the girl that stood in his way. "My mate is none of your concern at the moment, and I have a debt to settle, so if you'll excuse me." Draco turned on his heel, leaving a mystified Pansy to follow after him.  
  
End Chappie 12!! See, Harry wasn't raped only humiliated, hope you can handle that!! Chappie 13 teaser--Pansy learns and Crabbe and Goyle pay!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Responses:  
  
OK, as I have gotten about seventy reviews for chapter 11, I am just going to pick a couple and do a massive thanks a bunch!!!  
  
KittenBabyGirl--*standing in chair swatting smurfs*Call off the smurfs please  
  
Ionitus--I can understand your point, but lets remember it's MY fic I can do the responses how I see fit!  
  
Myk-- I thought about and I think I can get used to Cheryl calling me Minnie.. hehehe Just no mouse!!!  
  
*****Everyone who didn't get mentioned, which is the mass majority of you. I am sorry but that's a LOT of reviews to reply too! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and cherished!! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: For those that wanted Bitch!Pansy, sorry to disappoint you, at least for now, she may get bitchy later though... hehehe  
  
THANKS for all those that reviewed!!! They are GREATLY appreciated.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Draco finally got to the Slytherin common room and his eyes blazed with fury. Spotting the two overgrown ox in the corner, he stormed over. Pansy stood in the doorway watching the events unfold. She had no idea what was going on and spotted Blaise sitting on one of the couches, eyes wide watching Draco. None of the Slytherin's had any idea of what was happening. None but three. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco all knew what was happening.  
  
"You dare to harm him? You should know better then that you overgrown oaf." Draco spat, barely containing his rage. He'd contain it until he'd said his peace; then he'd extract his revenge. "You knew he was my chosen, and yet you dare touch him? Are you truly so thick in the head to think I wouldn't find out who harmed him? HOW DARE YOU! You're going to pay the price for what you have done now!" Draco finished violently, seething in his anger, and waved his hand violently through the air sending both Crabbe and Goyle screaming at the tops of their lungs. All the Slytherins in the room flinched, covering their ears due to it becoming so loud that they worried for their hearing.  
  
Draco waved his hand again and released the curse. "Don't even think your getting off that easily. Did you recognize the curse, Goyle? Made you feel like your muscles were on fire, didn't it? Here, try this one on for size." Draco waved his hand again, and they were suspended from the ceiling by their thumbs. Taking into consideration their weight, it was extremely painful.  
  
At this time Snape entered the common room since one of the first years had run to get him. Shaking his head, Snape just leaned against the wall to enjoy the show. The headmaster had given him stern orders not to interfere with anything Draco was doing, as it was his right as a Veela to defend his mate-to-be. Pansy looked over at her Head of House and burst into giggles at his appearance. He had still had the yellow hair with pink tips, and it was still spiked. Snape only raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but then dismissed it as he returned to watch the Veela take his vengence out on the two half-witted boys.  
  
Pansy, recovering from the giggles, half turned toward Blaise and asked what exactly was happening.  
  
"Well," started Blaise softly still watching the Veela, "it turns out that Potter, of all people, is Draco's mate." Blaise took a second to glance at her reaction. She masked it so well that he couldn't really tell how she was taking the shocking news. "From what I've heard, he was attacked this morning on his way back to the rooms he shares with Draco. Now, well... now Draco's getting revenge for what happened to his mate. Well within his rights, even if I don't agree with his chosen, but there is nothing anyone can do about that."  
  
"My word," replied Pansy. "Well, is Potter at least accepting Draco as his mate?" Blaise nodded that as far as he knew, yes, Potter had accepted it. "Well, as long as Draco's happy, I'm happy! Simple as that." Pansy then put her full attention back on watching as Draco continued to torture the idiots who dared to hurt Potter, even if she hadn't known him well enough to make a judgment on if she liked him. For Draco, she'd give him a shot. She wanted to remain on Draco's good side; that was for certain. They'd been best friends for, well, for forever. It had hurt her a little that she wasn't his chosen, but she could live with it, as long as it wasn't that know-it-all Granger.  
  
Draco had moved on to making them recite facts known about Veela's and part- Veela's. They were currently reciting facts about the magical strengths of them.  
  
"Once the Veela or part-Veela," Goyle gasped, Crabbe then took over, still suspended from the ceiling.  
  
"Comes into their inheritance, their magic will increase at least ten fold," Crabbe ground out between his teeth, clearly in pain.  
  
"Good, you know that much; now tell me about how a Veela or part-Veela will react if their chosen is hurt in anyway," Draco said calmly, not showing how this was affecting him, the glee that he felt in making them pay, or the anger that was raging to be completely released. Waving his hand to make them swing from their thumbs slightly, therefore, increasing the pain, Draco smiled maniacally when he heard the receiving screams from both.  
  
"The Veela or part-Veela will extract revenge for any harm caused to his mate," Goyle ground out tearfully.  
  
"The punishment is also within the rights of the Veela or part-Veela, which could go all the way through death, depending on the amount of damage extracted on the mate or chosen," Crabbe also ground out tearfully.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Shouted Draco. Pure fury plainly visible in his eyes, a fresh wave of anger surging through him at the damage they'd caused his chosen, he snarled out what he had to say next. "Your punishment is far from over." Draco waved his hand again, and the two oafs fell to the floor hard, as the ceiling was a good twelve feet up. Draco then pulled out his wand, closed his eyes in concentration, and cast a spell on both of them. Their eyes got wide, and they started to scream again. The spell Draco had cast Pansy, Blaise and Snape all recognized, and all three were scared for the boys. They also knew there was nothing they could do to stop him in extracting his revenge. The only one who could stop him was Harry, and he was no where near him at the moment.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were experiencing every spell they had cast on Potter that morning. Oh how they screamed. They started to ramble apologies to the part- Veela, but he didn't want to hear them. Draco cast a silencing spell around them, so as to not damage everyone's ears from the screams. Draco watched in fascination as something very unexpected happened. Right before everyone's eyes, both Crabbe and Goyle's hair started to change color. It was going white. Just shrugging that tid bit of information off, Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's started to snicker slightly.  
  
"There is nothing that can bleach your hair so thoroughly as Veela-induced terror," Snape had said with a smirk on his face. All the Slytherins present then went into full belly laughs when their professor said that, including Draco. (A/N: THANKS Scythe for that little sentence, I told you I'd try and work it in and I though it funniest coming from the yellow haired man himself!!!)  
  
Draco went and sat next to Pansy and Blaise, waiting patiently for the spell to run through its course.  
  
"Pansy, I'm sorry for how I treated you in the hall, but as you can see, I was on a mission; one that I am still not done with," Draco said, looking at his best friend. "Did you find out who my chosen is, or do you still want to know?" Draco asked; he really did hope that Pansy would accept who his chosen was. He didn't want to lose his friend.  
  
"Oh, Blaise told me," Pansy replied softly. "To be honest, I was hurt it wasn't me, but I also know there is nothing for it either. I can't change it, and it's not like you have a choice in the matter either." Looking her friend in the eye, she continued to reassure him. "As long as he doesn't hurt you, I think I can live with it. Is he being nice to you Draco?" Draco could tell she really wanted to know; it was the clear emotion of motherly worry playing in her eyes that showed that to Draco. Draco's own eyes then softened as he thought about Harry, a dreamy look taking over his features. He nodded before he spoke to her.  
  
"Oh, Pansy, he's been wonderful. He isn't at all like we had thought he is. He's kind, generous, and loving, trust-worthy. He's taking all of this exceptionally well also. I am so sorry it wasn't you Pansy, but you have to admit, it'd be a little odd mating with your best friend." Draco looked apologetically at Pansy, hoping that she understood. His fears were illeviated with what she had to say in return.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would be. Hey, lets look at the bright side, at least he's good looking." Pansy winked at him and smiled at the part-Veela, who in turn smiled back at her. "I mean, we can still be friends, right? And I'd really like to get to know Potter, I mean Harry. He's going to be a major part of your life now; it's the least I can do." Pansy shrugged then went back to watching Crabbe and Goyle wallow on the floor in agony.  
  
An hour after the spell had been cast, both Crabbe and Goyle were panting for breath and crying out in pain, albeit rather weakly now. Draco approached them again, waving his hand once more causing both Crabbe and Goyle to flinch, not knowing what to expect. When they felt nothing, they both sighed in relief. Draco smirked at them evilly.  
  
"Oh, you are far from done yet. I am done with what I am going to actually do to you. The last spell I cast, well, I'll tell you what it did even though you don't deserve to know. I should kill you for what you did to Harry, but I know he wouldn't want that. The spell I just cast makes you allergic to magic. You can't use it, nor can you have a spell cast upon you without having some serious pain inflicted on you body. You will have to have your wounds healed without magic; they have to heal on their own. You can take potions, but I doubt Professor Snape," shooting a glare that said he'd better not give them anything, Snape nodded at the silent request, "will give you any. I know Madam Pomfrey won't; she knows what you did to Harry, and she is none too pleased with either of you." Shooting very smug smirks at the imbeciles, Draco turned very serious. "You are VERY lucky you didn't rape him. For if you had, I would surely have killed you. Now why don't you tell me who put you up to this before I decide to cast another spell on you," Draco sneered at the shaking young men before him. They gathered their wits about them and looked at each other, debating on if the pain was worth withholding the information. Deciding it was in their best interest, they told Draco who had set them to it.  
  
"It was our fathers' idea, really, Draco; that's all we know. We got letters a couple of weeks ago, and this was the first time we caught him alone. We're sorry, Draco, but they said they'd punish us if we didn't get him and hurt him," Goyle said in a weak, shaky voice.  
  
"I should kill you for what you've done," Draco scolded them.  
  
"But you won't do anything more to them," interrupted a startlingly familiar voice. Draco recognized it immediately even though it was laced with slight pain and concern. "I think you've done enough, Draco; they realize what they did." Draco turned and his eyes immediately softened. The part-Veela couldn't deny his chosen of that request. His request was no more done to them, and he would abide by it. Harry held out his hand to Draco and Draco automatically went to his chosen and held his hand. Harry pulled him into a hug, pulled his head down to his mouth, and whispered into his ear. "Thank you for making them understand, but you've done enough. Thank you for not killing them. I don't want to be with a murderer, always remember that." Harry could feel Draco nod and return the hug.  
  
Professor Snape moved forward and waved for Blaise and a few of the older Slytherin's to help him get Crabbe and Goyle to the Hospital Wing to get bandaged up, and they vacated the common room. Pansy came over to 'introduce' herself to Harry. Harry and Draco and pulled apart from each other, but were still holding hands. Harry stood in front of Draco being halfway supported by him; he was still a little weak from what had happened this morning.  
  
"Hello, Potter." Catching the mock-glare from Draco, she smile. "I mean Harry." Harry blushed at her using his first name. She'd never done that before. "I hear congratulations are in order for you and Draco. I must say I was shocked to hear it was you. But from what Draco tells me, both of you are handling it well, and for that I'm glad." Pansy's face lit into a genuine smile that lit up her eyes. Her face suddenly took on a serious expression when she spoke to him again. "You'd better not hurt him, Harry. He's important in my life, and I don't want that jeopardized." Harry looked at her in with a completely serious expression.  
  
"I couldn't bear to hurt anyone on purpose, Pansy; I promise you that. The only one I have ever hurt on purpose was Voldemort, and I'm not sure how you felt about him, but he needed to be wiped off the face of the planet." Harry spoke with such conviction that Pansy held no doubt that he would treat Draco well. She smiled at that.  
  
"I believe you, Harry. I don't know much about you, but I do know you have never lied, and you are honorable. But I wouldn't be a best friend if I didn't warn you, now would I?" Pansy spoke and smiled at the dark haired Gryffindor. Harry lowered his eyes and stiffened at what Pansy said, being reminded of his own best-friend Ron. He hadn't been so accepting of the situation, not at all. He only hoped he'd come around soon. Hermione hadn't been totally accepting either, but at least she wanted to have more information before coming to a decision about the whole affair. He could accept that, but Ron was being his usual pig-headed self. He wasn't sure how to handle the redhead anymore. He loved him like a brother, but sometimes it wasn't enough to excuse his actions. You'd think, with the life Harry had led, that he would just want his friend happy, but Harry thought that was too much to ask of Ron. Harry wondered briefly if Ron would ever come around. The redhead tended to come around, but only when he wanted to come around, no sooner and no later.  
  
"Harry," Draco said softly to him, "he'll come around; you know he will. Granger will talk to him, and he'll come around. And if he doesn't, he wasn't a true friend anyway." Draco spoke, squeezing Harry's hand gently to reassure him.  
  
"I know that, Draco, it's just, well, we've been through so much together. He's like a brother to me; why can't he just want me to be happy? At least 'Mione didn't judge; she wants more information before she comes to a decision. I know she only wants for me to be happy. She sees that I am happy with you, but she doesn't trust you because of what's happened in the past. I can understand that, and I hope you do as well; she can't just sweep that under the rug. Sometimes I have trouble with that as well, but the Draco I know now, is nothing like the Malfoy from the past. It's still strange and new; I like how you are now, but I can't just forget what you've done to us in the past. Not that we didn't give as good as we got though." Harry never looked up or changed his tone. He didn't want to see pain or rejection in Draco's eyes if he'd turned around to look. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him gently from behind.  
  
"Shush, I understand perfectly. It's odd for me at times as well. I am grateful for how Granger is approaching this; I'd expect nothing less from her. It's the weasel that has me upset. He has no right to make you, his best friend, upset like he has. It's not right, even Pansy here is willing to accept what is happening." Gesturing to the girl, Draco gave her a soft smile. "Maybe we should make Weasley read the books again to make him understand. I'll tell you what I'll do," Draco said softly. Pansy was watching this whole scene before her, from what she saw so far, she liked Harry. Draco had been right with what he'd said about Harry. Harry waited patiently to hear what Draco was going to say. "I'll apologize to Granger for how I've treated her in the past. If I'd have had any idea that you'd be my chosen, I'd not have done over half of what I did to you three over the years," Draco said to his boyfriend. "I will not, however, apologize to Weasley until he acts better towards you. I'll not have him hurting your feelings; I stand by my suggestion of making him read all the information again until it sinks into that thick skull of his." Draco could feel Harry shake with silent laughter and smiled over his head at Pansy. Pansy couldn't help but giggle a little as well when she realized Harry was laughing. Harry's head snapped up to look at the girl; he'd totally forgotten she was there. With a question burning in his eyes, he waited patiently for her to give a slight nod of ascent to encourage him to ask her the question.  
  
"Pansy, has Draco always been like this? This person I've known for only two and a half days?" Pansy grinned at him.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, he has always been like this to all the Slytherins. He really is a nice guy once you get to know him. He's been my best friend for years actually, since we were," Pansy looked off trying to remember, Draco interrupted with the answer immediately when she broke off.  
  
"Three, Pansy dear, since we were three years old." Grinning over Harry's head, Draco let go of Harry and went and gave Pansy a hug. "Thanks for being so understanding, Pansy; it means a lot to me." Pansy returned the hug eagerly.  
  
"Of course I'd accept it, Draco; what else would I do for my best friend? Besides," she said as she let go of Draco and looked at Harry, "I like him; I think he'd be good for you, and I think you'd be good for him as well." Smiling softly at Harry, she reached out a gentle hand and touched his cheek. Harry immediately was blushing at the action from her. "I also think you two look absolutely adorable together, a beautiful couple; your mother will be pleased I'm sure. Speaking of your parents," Pansy lowered her hand for Harry's cheek and looked over to Draco. "How did your father take it?" Looking for his reaction, Draco simply smiled and replied.  
  
"Surprisingly well actually; he gave Harry a peace offering. It was a complete family history." Noticing Harry wince at the mention of the book, Draco said no more about it, and Pansy looked at him questioningly until Draco mouthed 'later' to her causing her to nod her agreement. Draco then turned to Harry and pulled up his chin so they had direct eye contact. "Harry, do you feel like going into Hogsmeade with me? If you don't feel up to it, we can always go tomorrow," Draco said while eyeing Harry for his reaction.  
  
"I feel ok; just not for hours and hours, I'm a little tired from this morning. Why what do you need to go to Hogsmeade for?" Harry asked, perking up at the thought of leaving the castle.  
  
"Well, if you agreed to go, I was going to take you shopping. Has anyone ever told you your clothes are atrocious?" Draco replied in all honesty causing Pansy to burst out laughing and Harry blushed, yet again.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault; I couldn't let the muggle know I had money, otherwise they'd try and take it from me." Getting slightly defensive, Harry shot a mild glare at the blonde. "But since I never have to go back, let's go shopping. OH, do you think I could get my eyes fixed too?" Harry was excited at the prospect of getting new clothes and never needing his glasses again. Pansy's face lit up as well; shopping, oh yes, she could use a shopping trip, and now that she knew Harry needed a whole new wardrobe, she'd be there to assist, that's for certain. Draco's face lit up as well.  
  
"Of course you can get your eyes fixed, Harry. Are you ready to go now, or did you need to get anything from our room?"  
  
"Nope, I'm ready. Remus brought my clothes down to the hospital wing, and I showered there before I came down here. I've got my wand, so I'm ready. Oh, wait, I don't have my money. Who's paying for my clothes and such? If you pay, I can pay you back later," Harry asked, getting giddy at the anticipation of getting a whole new wardrobe.  
  
"Harry, I'm taking care of you now; that means your clothes and health needs are provided by me. You don't have to ever pay for anything ever again! I am paying for your new clothes." Looking over to the girl that was seated with them, Draco smirked. "I see Pansy's brain working overtime, is it ok if she comes with us?" Draco smiled at his friend. Harry nodded his affirmative, and off the trio went to Hogsmeade.  
  
End Chappie 13!!! Hope you liked it.. Chappie 14 teaser... Falling in love and a new friend!!! but, it's not a human.. hehehe, what else wants to bond with Harry? 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well here it is.. hehehe.. The great and powerful Myk has done it again.. hehehe. Hope you like it!!  
  
**Takaro: You don't have to check everyday sweetie, I update on Tuesdays and Fridays...lol.  
  
**Naia: As I explained in a response many moons ago, Ron was in shell shock the only thing that had sunk in so far was that Harry would have someone for him always. After having a full 24 hours of thought on it, He was livid because it's MALFOY!! hehehe, he's seen the error of his ways NOW but will it be too late..  
  
Chapter 14  
  
After four hours, five shops, and at least twenty shrunken parcels later, Draco, Harry, and Pansy went to the Three-Broomsticks to eat and relax. They were halfway done eating, enjoying themselves while talking non- chalantly over things of little consequence, when a shadow fell over the table. Harry was the first to look up and flinched as he caught the glare of the person standing next to the table. Draco was the next to look up, followed by Pansy. They saw the brown eyes glaring at Harry, and both unconsciously moved towards him to protect him from the red haired young man that was standing there before them. Harry, feeling nervous under the intense glare, apprehensively cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, this is it then, huh, Harry?" Harry's name was spat with a venom never that had never been heard from Ron before. "You're hanging with only Slytherins now. I thought you were my friend, Harry," Ron shouted, looking disgustedly down at the raven headed boy. Everyone in the Three-Broomsticks stopped what they were doing to watch the reaction over at Harry's table, all quite eager to know what was going on. Draco watched as hurt washed over Harry's face becoming the predominant expression. Before Draco could do anything to the boy, Pansy had, in a heartbeat, stunned Ron and was up yelling in his face.  
  
"You cold, heartless son-of-a-bitch!" Pansy shrieked at the red head. "If you'd look for two seconds, you'd see he was happy. Isn't that what friends want for their friends? Happiness!" Draco held up his hand to stop Pansy on her rant, knowing full well that she wasn't happy about it, but also knowing that lines like that didn't work on the freckled boy.  
  
"Pansy," Draco started softly, "I've already given that line to the weasel here right after I transfigured him into a weasel!" When he finished he'd been yelling, looking at Ron with a sour expression that promised problems for him.  
  
"Draco, Pansy, I appreciate the support, but it's obvious my supposed best friend can't handle the situation. That's ok; I don't need him in my life anyway," Harry said with a heart-breaking look on his face. Looking up into Ron's furious eyes, Harry prepared to say his piece to Ron. "I loved you like a brother; you were my first friend. If you can't handle the situation as it is now, then I don't need you in my life at all. I have the rest of your family, all of them have managed to accept the situation with open arms. If you can't accept it, Ronald Weasley, then don't come talking to me until you can. I'll be waiting if and when that ever happens. Until then, have a nice life." Harry walked out with a tear rolling down his cheek. It had hurt him that Ron couldn't just accept it. It was a low blow for him. With everything else that had happened in the last forty-eight hours, he just wanted to go 'home' and forget it all. Draco had watched Harry, his anger built in him more each moment that passed.  
  
"I warned you earlier, Weasley," He ground out between clenched teeth. Draco waved his hand, leaving Ron now with neon yellow hair with pink tips, spiked, just like Snape's. He also waved his hand again causing him to experience a huge heartbreak similar to what Harry had just gone through. Draco grinned evilly at Ron. "That is what Harry is feeling right now because of you! You are a selfish bastard and never deserved to be his friend in the first place! Do you know how truly wonderful he is? That's not just the Veela in me speaking, I've only known him for three days and already I love him. I only wish he'd seen through you on the train all those years ago and accepted me as his friend. I feel honored to call Harry a friend, and I feel privileged that I am the one for him, that he is going to be my mate. I hope you rot in hell, Weasley!" Draco stormed off after Harry to make sure nothing happened to him.  
  
"You really are thick, aren't you? You are such a prick! Hell, I've only just met Harry a few hours ago, and already I love him like a brother. Draco's right, it's an honor to know someone as special as Harry. You know more about what he's been through, but from what has gotten back to Slytherin," Pansy snorted, "it's amazing he's such a beautiful person on the inside after everything he's been through. I wouldn't be surprised that he would forgive you if you apologized; he strikes me as a very forgiving person, maybe too forgiving. You really are pathetic, you know that Weasley? Truly pathetic!" Pansy then huffed off to follow her best friend and newly adopted brother, leaving gaping patrons behind in her wake.  
  
Ron was left lying on the floor crying. Both from the spell that Draco had cast on him, and knowing that Pansy was right. He didn't deserve to be friends with Harry. The last two days he'd been nothing but horrible to Harry and Draco. He couldn't believe everything he'd said and done when he thought about how he'd acted so badly towards Harry. Ron was left to wallow in the self-pity and guilt surrounding him until the stunning spell wore off three hours later. Ron had to hurry back if he was to make curfew.  
  
---------------------  
  
Draco caught up with Harry just before the fork on High Street* and grabbed his hand, stepping into stride with Harry's smaller strides, and following his slower pace.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry? This just hasn't been your day, has it?" Draco squeezed Harry's hand a little on the second question. Draco then let go of Harry's hand and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. This caused Harry to rest his head on Draco's shoulder while they walked at a very leisurely pace back to Hogwarts.  
  
"I will be, Draco. Thanks, for back there, for trying to get him to see, and yesterday morning too." Harry spoke softly, with sadness in his voice. Draco gave him a slight hug to hopefully help him feel better.  
  
"I know, Harry. How about when we get back to our rooms, you take a nice relaxing bath, and we'll have Sirius and Pansy join us for dinner? Maybe even Hermione too. Would you like that?" Draco asked while looking down at Harry who gave a small smile and nodded the affirmative. Right after they crossed the tracks on their way back to Hogwarts, Pansy had caught up with them. Draco looked over at Pansy, asking the girl a question. "Would you like to have dinner with Harry, me, Sirius, and possibly Granger tonight, Pansy?"  
  
Pansy grinned back at Draco; "I'd love too, Draco; thank you!" Turning to Harry, she said, " Are you going to be all right, Harry? That was pretty rotten of him." Pansy placed a hand on his shoulder, but pulled it back quickly when he flinched at the contact. Draco shook his head at her slightly. She knew he'd explain later; she had a strong feeling it had something to do with what'd happened this morning in the common room. "Well, I'm going to run ahead and get ready for dinner then. About eight for dinner, Draco?" Draco nodded, and Pansy sped up and left the two young men to themselves.  
  
"You know, Draco, I never thought in a million years that Ron would be so selfish. I mean, we've been through so much together, and he goes and just throws it all away, and over what?" Harry half sobbed when he'd spoken. It was still really raw, but he wanted to talk about it.  
  
"It's ok, Harry; take your time getting it out. We have a lifetime together for you to get it all out in the open. I promise you I'm not going anywhere." Draco spoke passionately and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Come on, love, let's get you home." When Harry heard this, he stopped in his tracks, a shocked expression over taking him on his tender, young face. Draco smiled softly at him when he looked at Harry. "What, love?" Draco asked softly, lifting a hand and running it across Harry's cheek gently. Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes, and he saw the question he couldn't voice. Smiling gently at him, Draco replied to the question verbally. "Yes, Harry, I am falling in love with you, and I can honestly say I don't think it has anything to do with the Veela in me, and that I can't think of our rooms as anything but home because it is with you," Draco spoke softly, smiling serenly at Harry. The moment Draco spoke that sentence to him, Harry felt like something broke. Draco watched as something in Harry's eyes seemed to click. Harry felt like he was falling; he was falling hard, and he was falling fast.  
  
"Catch me," Harry whispered before he reached his hand behind Draco's head, pulling him into the most amazing kiss either one had ever experienced.  
  
They finally made their way back to the main doors of the school. Upon entering, they ran right into Professor Snape. Harry glared at the man briefly before gathering his courage, and Draco's hand in his.  
  
"Is it true? Are you related to me and no one told me?" A look in Harry's eyes clearly said to lie to him to save his breaking heart.  
  
Snape at least had the courtesy to look ashamed of himself. Severus then gave Harry a small nod that 'yes', he'd known. Tears sprang into the Gryffindor's eyes.  
  
"Am I really that much of a freak that my own family doesn't want me?" Harry spat the name freak in such a way that even Severus, with all his hardened years, winced at it. "Wouldn't even tell me, not like anyone gave me the option to accept or deny, much easier just to not let the little freak know; then he can't be even more of a freak when he's rejected. Do you really hate me that much, Snape?" Harry had tears pouring out of his tear ducts, but his voice remained strong and angry through his rant. Harry then turned and buried his head into Draco's chest. Draco, in turn, wrapped his arms protectively around his small boyfriend. Draco also took the energy to glare at the Potions professor, willing him to have a good excuse for his behavior.  
  
"That's not it at all, Harry," Severus started, his voice uncharacteristically soft and fragile, searching for forgiveness. "I admire the way you are the young man you've become despite the things you've lived through. You are a wonderful person, Harry; anyone would be truly blessed to have you in his or her life. I would love to call you family; I would have loved to have taken you in all those years ago." Harry's head snapped up at this, staring at his Potions professor; he could hardly believe what he was hearing. Snape gave him a sad smile before continuing. "Due to my position as a spy in Voldemort's ranks, I couldn't take you in, and I could not tell you of our relationship. For that, I apologize," Snape said softly, sincerity ruling his body language as well as his voice. Noticing Harry getting ready to speak, Severus held up his hand to stop him. "Before you ask, I didn't tell you after his defeat because I didn't think you'd want to be related to the 'greasy git'," Severus finished off with a shrug.  
  
Draco felt Harry stiffen when Severus had said the last part. Looking down at the smaller boy, Draco smiled sadly at him. He'd been mildly pleased that Severus had a logical excuse, a verifiable one for before the defeat, and a stupid one for after. Harry looked the tall Potions Master over before mumbling loud enough for everyone present to hear, "better you then the Dursleys, but you never even gave me the choice as to whether I wanted to be related to you. I forgive you for the first sixteen years, for that I can totally understand and respect what you did. But for after Voldemort's fall, I don't know if I can forgive that. You should have given me the choice and let me decide if I wanted to be related to you; it's not like I have a lot of family to choose from." Harry spoke weakly, not bothering to look up. Draco recognized that he was getting tired; it'd been one hell of a day for the short Gryffindor. Harry withdrew from Draco's embrace and grabbed his hand, leaving the entrance hall behind along with leaving a stunned professor in his wake.  
  
Draco and Harry finally made it back to their rooms, meeting no one on the way. Harry went to gather his clothing, and Draco went into the bathroom to draw Harry a nice hot bath. After Harry's relaxing bath, he and Draco were sitting on the couch with Harry snuggled into Draco's side, his head resting on the blonde's shoulder. They were waiting in peaceful silence for their dinner guests to arrive. They still had about an hour before Pansy and Sirius arrived; they hadn't heard back from Hermione yet. Although they figured she was still trying to handle Ron.  
  
Harry felt something tugging at the back of his mind. He didn't know what it was. He sat up and looked at Draco with questioning eyes. Draco looked back at him with the same sort of questioning eyes.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked, not understanding.  
  
"I... I don't..." Getting flustered at his inability to tell, not because he didn't want too, but he just didn't know how to describe it, Harry nearly growled out his frustrations. " I don't know; I feel... this thing. I don't know how to describe it." Sighing in frustration, Harry buried his head in his hands. "It's like a tugging at the back of my mind," Harry mumbled into his hands. Looking up briefly, he saw concerned silver-gray orbs looking into his emerald green ones.  
  
"Are you OK, Harry? Does it feel like it's dangerous? I don't understand." Draco's voice was near panic. He was in an overly protective state considering everything Harry had been through in the last three days. Harry thought on the pulling, did it feel dangerous?  
  
"No," shaking his head as he spoke, "not dangerous, it actually feels... I don't know... comforting, maybe? It's so hard to describe, but not dangerous at all; it's almost like a calming presence." Concentration evident, he wanted to make Draco relax a little, he spoke the truth, but was concentrating on the feeling in his mind at the same time.  
  
"You're sure it doesn't feel dangerous; are you dizzy or anything? Is it from what happened at all? Either with Voldemort or this morning?" Draco was trying to get to the bottom of this; he wanted desperately to protect his lifemate. He knew if Harry died, he died as well.  
  
"No, I'm not dizzy, and this feels like it has nothing to do with Riddle or what happened this morning. I know you're worried about me, Draco." Harry tried to sooth his soon-to-be mate. "This feels... well... it feels safe. Like it wants to protect me almost." Harry's eyes narrowed in concentration, and then a small smile played on his lips. "It does; it wants to protect me. It's becoming clearer to me; it almost has a voice to it. It feels like it's been there for a few days, but after what happened today, it felt it needed to let me know." Harry looked at Draco, unsure of what to do or say, so he shrugged.  
  
"You're sure, Harry? It only wants to protect you? Absolutely positive?" Harry nodded and smiled gently at Draco, laying his head back on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure; it's getting more comforting as each moment passes. Everything will be fine. I have a strange feeling though, that very soon, I'll have not only one dragon protecting me, but two." Harry shrugged and closed his eyes for a short nap before dinner.  
  
Draco shook Harry awake a short time later. Harry smiled sleepily at him. His eyes coming into focus, Harry was shocked when he found a sandy blonde haired girl smiling kindly at him. Beyond her he spotted his black haired godfather's amused face grinning at him. Draco offered a hand to Harry; he accepted, and Draco helped him off the couch. The group of four made their way to the dining table.  
  
Dinner was an enjoyable affair for all; Pansy learned quite a bit about Sirius, and came to like him as well, after she got over the fact that he wasn't the escaped, evil convict she had originally believed him to be.  
  
"You know, Pansy, it's amazing how well you took everything when it turned out that I was the one that was chosen," Harry said while trying to gauge her reaction. Pansy simply shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's easy really; I don't want a Veela, or even a part-Veela, pissed off at me. So it was either accept or be hurt; I'd rather accept it and stand by Draco as a friend then have him angry with me and possibly kill me. I'm not Crabbe and Goyle; I'm not stupid." Pansy gasped as she realized what she'd said and noticed all the color drain from Harry's face. "Oh by the Gods, Harry, I'm so sorry. That was incredibly stupid of me. Forgive me, please?" Pansy pleaded with Harry. Draco rubbed Harry's back when he'd heard it, and only shot Pansy a glare; she didn't intentionally do it, and he understood that. Before anyone could do or say anything else, there was a pop and standing next to Harry was a creature. Harry smiled as he saw the red-brown creature; this is what had been pulling and tugging in his mind. It's wings somewhat shining and spread out, it looked like a miniature red dragon. Its fine scales glittering in the light in the room, it growled at Pansy; it was mad because she'd upset his companion. Pansy and Sirius were gaping at the creature, neither one having seen one before. Draco looked at it incredulously.  
  
"Is that what was going on earlier? Is this what caused it?" Draco asked. When Harry nodded his head to the affirmative, Draco burst into laughter. He laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. Pansy and Sirius looked on in concern, but were more concerned with this mini dragon that was growling at Pansy. Harry watched the creature with curiosity. "Do," Draco tried his best to speak through the laughing. "Do you... Do you even know what that is, Harry?" Draco finally got the whole question out. Harry shook his head. "It's a... it's a pseudodragon, Harry." Draco then collapsed back into laughter as the dragon snorted and turned Pansy's hair pink with bright orange stripes. When that happened, Sirius also lost it and laughed as well, as did Harry. Pansy was totally clueless as to what had happened. She huffed and stood up, making her way to the bathroom. Once inside, everyone heard a scream, which only made them laugh harder.  
  
Once everyone recovered, the pseudodragon went over to Harry and laid its head in his lap. It purred at Harry, and Harry felt the warmth of love wash over him. He smiled and rubbed the dragon's head.  
  
"It figures, everything likes you, Harry." Draco giggled as he watched the scene unfold. Harry looked at him questioningly. "A pseudodragon chooses its companion; you can't force it to 'bond', I guess you'd call it, with you. Some can be mischievous, which I am guessing this one is; they are magical creatures, obviously. This one, I'd say, is still young, but full- grown." Turning to the dragon, he posed the next question to it. "Am I right; your about three or four years old?" The dragon snorted, and then lifted his head off Harry's lap and nodded, then licked Harry's hand.  
  
"How long do they live? And how come I've never heard of them before?" Sirius piped in from across the table.  
  
"They live ten to fifteen years, and you've probably never heard of them because they are very rare. I've only read about them in one book in the Manor library, and that's the only reason I know about them. It's said that only one or two bond every century to a wizard." Draco shrugged the answer.  
  
"Well," Harry started looking at the pseudodragon, "I guess you have a name or need a name? Which is it?" Harry felt the answer in his head; the dragon didn't have a name, so Harry needed to name him. Harry looked at Draco, then moved over to Sirius and a grin crept upon his face. He'd just thought of a name for his new 'companion'.  
  
End Chappie 14 hope you enjoyed it!! 15's teaser.. hehehe... Names, hunting and some stuttering talks, OOO and kisses too.. hehehe and hugs.. nice and fluffy.. hehehe, and maybe a het romance on the start.. could be.. Names already picked so no advice, it stays!! heheh Until the next chapter!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to Myk for Beta reading for me.. hehehe.  
  
To return a favor this chapter is dedicated to the "smut indeed" smut on demand group of Jelly-Bean, Diagonalist and the great and powerful Myk. You girls are the bestest ever. All authors listed are great.. hehehe. Love ALL their fics.  
  
Thanks to all my wondeful reviews, I love you all very much!! Your my inspiration for writing. NOW on with the story......  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Fafner," Harry said with conviction. Fafner, the pseudodragon, then looked up at Harry and licked his nose. Harry giggled and Draco shook his head.  
  
"Leave it to you, Harry, to be the only one this century to be approached by a pseudodragon. Let alone being the chosen of a part-Veela as well." Amusement was evident in his voice in the blonde boy's voice.  
  
"This isn't a problem for you, is it? I mean, the whole part-Veela thing and now this, dragon thingy?" Harry asked in concern for his blossoming relationship with Draco.  
  
"No, there is not a conflict; it's just funny that things want to bond with you." Draco couldn't stop the smile that graced his face. "Besides, I think Fafner likes me." Harry burst into giggles then while Pansy and Sirius watched in shock and awe (A/N: Couldn't help it, had to use it..lol)  
  
Fafner was three and a half feet long from horns to tail. His eyes were an almost glowing yellow. When Harry looked into them, he saw love and understanding with a heavy dose of mischief laced in there as well. No one else could see any emotions in the creature's eyes. Fafner, it seemed, wasn't going to leave Harry's side, and that was fine by Draco; it appeared he'd be able to let Harry leave his sight, but he'd let Harry go reluctantly.  
  
"Now, Harry, if any of us wants to find out about Fafner, we have to speak to him directly, but you'll have to answer. They have a slight telepathic bond with whom they've chosen." Draco continued to inform Harry and the others what he knew about this little dragon thing that was being protective over Harry. "He won't be able to communicate words, but he'll be able to give you emotions and general type feelings for the answers. He can read your mind and thoughts, but he won't be able to tell anyone. In fact," Draco smirked at the pseudodragon while he spoke, "I'd say he's been in your head for the last couple of days, haven't you?" Draco asked the pseudodragon pointedly.  
  
Fafner watched and listened to Draco's explanations and agreed with everything that he'd said, so he made no movement to discourage. He actually needed Harry to know so he wouldn't be shocked. When Draco asked the question, Fafner hopped slightly and produced what could only be called a bark of agreement. He then turned to Harry and looked at him apologetically, nuzzling his Harry's hand to ask for forgiveness. He knew Harry didn't want anyone in his mind, but his mind had actually called to him; that's why he had stayed with it.  
  
Harry smiled when he felt the waves of sorrow wash through him. Fafner was sorry he probed Harry's mind. "It's all right, Fafner; actually I'm glad someone knows everything," Harry said softly only Fafner and Draco had heard the quiet murmurrings of the other boy. Harry reached over to pet Fafner between the two small horns on his head; Fafner, however, had another idea. Without warning, Fafner jumped up into Harry's lap, and with his short little arms, held Harry's head and started licking him all over. Harry couldn't help it; he started laughing so hard he was soon holding his sides. Fafner's tail was wagging like a big dog's tail; and at that, Sirius couldn't help but laugh as well.  
  
Sirius looked over to Draco. "Are you absolutely sure this pseudo-what's- it isn't going to hurt Harry?" Draco's eyes softened, and he slowed his laughing at the antics of Harry's newest friend.  
  
Nodding and smiling, Draco replied, "Oh yeah, he's really hurting him, isn't he? Heheh, no, this is as dangerous as he will get... to Harry anyway. If anyone tries to hurt him, or if the pseudodragon senses danger, then he will be vicious. Otherwise, this one is acting very mischievous. I'd have to say you'd be better off watching your back around Fafner than watching Harry's." Draco said, laughter dancing in his eyes.  
  
"And how do you feel about all this?" Pansy was finally starting to speak again.  
  
"Well, I know he'll never do anything to harm Harry, just as I won't, so it bothers me very little." Draco shrugged, "I'm glad I have a little more help protecting him; pseudodragon's are kind of like Veela's in that aspect. They will do anything to protect their bond mate; however, the bond between pseudodragon and human are not in anyway sexual. Therefore he can bond with Harry, as can I. Their bond will form more quickly then Harry's and mine will; they have a direct emotional link. Therefore, they will be able to read each other well." Draco continued, and Harry was half- listening as he was stuck between trying to get the mini-dragon thing off him and finding out about his new friend. "Whereas between Harry and I, we have to find ways to communicate to each other between body language and vocalizations, which of course can be misinterpreted. There is no chance of misunderstanding between Harry and Fafner." Draco went over and patted Fafner on the head. "Leave him alone now, let him recover; he's had a very long day, as you know."  
  
Fafner looked at Draco as if assessing him before nodding and getting off of Harry's lap. He licked Harry one last time for good measure, which got smiles from everyone. He then disappeared just as quickly as he'd come, sending a hungry feeling into Harry. Harry smiled.  
  
"Where did he go?" Asked Sirius, still not entirely sure if he trusted the creature.  
  
"Hunting, he's hungry," giggled Harry. Harry then tried to stifle a yawn, without success. Draco and Sirius both noticed. Saying goodnight to each other, Sirius moved over to Harry while Draco went to speak with Pansy, quickly then to bid her goodnight as well just as Sirius was with Harry.  
  
"Well, Bambi, you had quite a day today, didn't you?" Sirius said with slight amusement in his voice. "You're sure you're all right though, right?" Sirius' demeanor changed to reflect his concern for his godson. Harry smiled tiredly at him, nodding his head in ascent.  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot, I'm fine, just really tired all of a sudden," Harry replied. While doing so he felt a relaxing presence in his mind, and his smile brightened more upon feeling it.  
  
"Fafner did something, didn't he?" Sirius asked, amused by the look on Harry's face. Harry again nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's sending relaxing feelings; I think he wants me to go to sleep." Harry grinned sheepishly at Sirius who chuckled lightly.  
  
"All right, you go get ready for bed, and I'll see you tomorrow then, all right?" Sirius told Harry as he hugged him firmly, but at the same time gently. Harry reveled in the feeling of being held in such a manner. He'd had so little attention growing up that he tended to milk all the hugs he got.  
  
"All right, Siri; I'll see you tomorrow." Harry reluctantly pulled away from Sirius and went into his bedroom to change into some of the new silk pajama's he'd gotten while shopping earlier. To say that Pansy attempted to dress him like a doll was an understatement. But he'd had fun, even if he didn't admit it to anyone but himself. It had felt glorious to be spoiled for once in his life. Well, he knew he'd been somewhat spoilt as a baby by Sirius, Remus, and even Peter before he'd betrayed them all. Remus had shown Harry a ton of photos of Harry as a baby. Remus knew all along that Harry would be the closest thing he'd have to having a son or child of his own. The beautiful thing about not having your own actual child was that when they started to get to the whiney, I'm-tired-but-gonna-make-you- miserable stage, you could give them back to mom and dad and leave. Remus though never did that. He loved Harry as his own from the start. It had killed him that Albus had forbid him from visiting Harry while he grew up with the Dursley's, claiming it was for Harry's safety since the whereabouts of Voldemort was unknown. Dumbledore could feel him even though he wasn't anywhere near living, he could sense that he was still around.  
  
Draco stood and spoke with Pansy until he saw Harry go into his room; he assumed it was for the night. He was slightly hurt that Harry hadn't said goodnight or anything like that to him. Draco and Pansy spoke of Harry, and how Pansy liked him, and thought that he would be good for Draco. It would give someone for Draco to care for, and someone who desperately needed to be cared for as well. She questioned him a bit more on Fafner. After being reassured all would be fine, she too departed; it happened to be the same time Sirius left. Draco stopped Sirius on the way out.  
  
"Sirius would you be kind enough to make sure Pansy gets back to the dorms all right? With everything that's happened here today, I trust no one with my best friend other then Harry and you." Draco was really concerned for the one person he considered his sister. Sirius smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Of course I will, Draco; you didn't even have to ask. I was planning on it anyway." Sirius winked and offered Pansy his arm, which she took while gawking at Sirius. Draco stood there in shock before he burst into laughter. This happened just as Harry stepped out of his bedroom. Crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, Harry asked Draco what he'd missed.  
  
"I think Sirius likes Pansy; I mean really likes Pansy," Draco choked out between his fit of giggles. Harry's eyes went wide in shock for a few minutes before he too burst into laughter.  
  
When they had both settled back down again, Harry looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
"You're sure you're all right with Fafner? I mean, he's already bonded too me so there isn't much I can do about it, but you're sure it doesn't bother you?" Harry asked Draco, concern for their budding relationship evident in his voice. Draco moved so he could embrace the shorter boy.  
  
"Of course it's all right. I'm fine with it actually; that just means you have that much more protection. I'm all for making sure you live a very, very long time." Draco then kissed the top of Harry's head. Looking up, Harry got lost in Draco's stormy eyes. Slowly the two leaned in towards each other and kissed, ever so gently, and then pulled apart. They then smiled at each other shyly. "Are you ready for bed, Harry?" Draco asked softly. Harry nodded and started to pull Draco towards his room. The blonde boy looked at him with bewildered eyes. "Harry, aren't you going to sleep in your room tonight?" Draco asked slightly urgently. The raven haired boy could enter his room with no difficulty, but he could not enter Harry's. But why was Harry heading towards Draco's room? Harry stopped and looked up into Draco's eyes.  
  
"I thought," Harry started shakily, afraid of overstepping his bounds. "I thought maybe I could s..." It stuck; he couldn't say it. Closing his eyes and calming himself down, he tried again. "I liked it the other night, when we," Harry paused again, still not able to say what he wanted. He was getting flustered. Draco brought up a hand and lightly caressed his face. Draco smiled at the petite Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry, would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Draco asked softly, not wanting to presume too much of the boy in front of him and what he wanted. When Harry nodded shyly and blushed beautifully, Draco couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. Harry looked up and into Draco's eyes and saw no malice there, only love and understanding. Smiling shyly at Draco, Harry led the way into Draco's room and climbed onto the bed. Getting under the covers, Draco bent over him and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to take a shower; you go to sleep. I'll be back shortly, all right?" Draco said softly so as to not wake up the already almost half asleep boy. Receiving a nod and a contented sigh, he watched for a few moments as Harry snuggled into the covers and breathed in deeply to capture the scent on the pillows. Draco couldn't help the smile that spread across his face; Harry just seemed to evoke all sorts of odd reactions from the other boy. Draco then grabbed his pajama bottoms and went to take his shower.  
  
When Draco stepped back into his room, he noticed Harry had moved a little and was now actually cuddling with Draco's pillow. Draco grinned before turning out all but one candle. He then crawled onto the bed as well, prying his pillow away from Harry, getting a whimper for his action, then laid down next to the sleeping Gryffindor. Harry immediately latched onto him and sighed again contentedly. Draco kissed the top of his head, and then fell into a peaceful slumber right along the other boy.  
  
When the sun rose, Draco felt something nuzzling his neck. Draco smiled as he moved the cobwebs out of his brain and returned to the land of the living. He tightened his grip slightly on Harry and got a soft moan and a little more friction on the nuzzling, which now included lips. The part- Veela was immediately hard at the close contact of his mate-to-be. Draco rolled slightly, so he was on his side, and gently placed two fingers under Harry's chin, lifting it so he was looking into sparkling green eyes. Harry smiled at Draco as soon as he looked into those gray eyes. He could stay lost in those eyes forever. Harry pushed up and kissed Draco gently.  
  
"Morning, Dragon," Harry said softly, his voice still somewhat thick with sleep. Draco picked up his wand off the bedside table and cast the 'Breath- be-gone' spell for them both. They smiled widely at each other, and then they pulled together for a deep and passionate kiss. Tongues battling and neither winning and no one complaining about the stalemate. They started to map out each other's bodies when they both heard a small snort and a grumbling sound. Lazily pulling apart, they knew that nothing dangerous could enter the rooms. Both of the boys turned their heads, smiling at the annoyed looking mini reddish-brown dragon that stood on the foot of the bed tapping it's foot. All of the theatrics were lost on Harry as he had felt the amusement behind the actions of his new friend.  
  
"Oh stop it, Fafner; you know you're not really angry," Harry chuckled out. Draco looked over to his boyfriend's face, and he saw that he was smiling, and smiled as well; then he looked over at Fafner who did a really cute mini-dragon version of a shrug.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's tummy gurgled, and he looked at Draco sheepishly. Hearing the sound, Harry and Fafner could hear something of a chuckle coming from Harry's bond mate. Fafner went over to Harry and pulled the covers off, wrapping his tail around Harry's knee and pulled at it until Harry fell out of bed with an indignant yelp. Draco sniggered at the antics of the little dragon until the pseudodragon pushed Draco on the floor on the other side of the bed with an 'ouch' coming from Draco's mouth.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's time to get up, get dressed, and get some breakfast," Draco said while rubbing his tender bottom. Harry and Draco both then got up off the floor glaring at the mini-dragon. They met at the foot of Draco's bed and gave each other a chaste kiss promising nothing and meaning everything. They then separated to get dressed for the day.  
  
Harry and Draco met in the common room about fifteen minutes after they'd parted. Making sure the other was wearing proper clothes, they grabbed each others hands and started to walk out of the room when Fafner stepped in front of them and swished his tail so that the tip was in Harry's other hand. Both Harry and Draco smiled at the pseudodragon. The trio made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
They were just getting ready to open the doors when Fafner growled, and Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry and Draco both turned and looked at the red-haired boy that had sadness and regret written all over his face.  
  
End Chapter 15~~~~Teaser.. UMMMM...Ron, Dumbledores hair standing up.. hehehe.. and long talks. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to Myk for Beta reading for me!!!!  
  
Bad news for all my readers. I am closing down Lerning to Love a Veela, it has 1 maybe 2 chapters left. I'm getting tired and irritable with it.. hehehe. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! Just let me have a break from it for a bit. Give me a couple of months and I'll be ready to go again. The last chapter WILL be the bonding. Some of it will be posted here and the whole thing will be posted on AFF. I will not risk this fic getting banned so I will post here carefully. I think it will end for sure in Chapter 18. The sequel will be MPREG, so if that squicks anyone don't read it.  
  
Thank to all those who have reviewed so far, I read them all and they are appreciated! This should clear up a lot of questions.  
  
NOOOWWWWW on with the show......  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Ron," Harry greeted him blandly, not even bothering to make direct eye contact with the red-headed boy.  
  
"Harry, please, can we go somewhere and talk? I really need to explain myself to you, and this is not the place to do it," Ron said with pleading and desperation in his voice. Harry nodded his consent to the boy.  
  
"Yeah, just let me eat some breakfast first; if you behave yourself, you can join us," Harry said with a slight amount of distrust in his voice. Ron paled slightly, but nodded and followed Harry; then he suddenly noticed Fafner and gasped. Harry turned to see what was happening and grinned when he saw Ron looking at Fafner in shock and awe.  
  
"Ron, this is Fafner; he's my...um... I don't know exactly, but he's a pseudodragon." Harry said, trying to explain Fafner, but Harry was hungry and not in the mood to go into long details at the moment. Ron nodded at Harry's answer, too distracted himself to worry more about the little dragon.  
  
"If you behave, Weasley, I'll explain Fafner to you," Draco chimed in rather distrustful that Ron would actually behave. Ron shot him a grateful look and a partial smile, as well as nodded to the blonde haired wizard.  
  
When the quad entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore looked up at them and beamed at the sight of the pseudodragon that had accompanied Harry. Standing and getting everyone's attention, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Students, as you can see we have a magical creature within out midst. It is called a pseudodragon; it is obviously a magical creature. It's one of the rare creatures of the wizarding world that bond with wizards, and I do believe it has chosen to bond with our Mr. Potter. Just fair warning, if anyone should try to harm Mr. Potter, or Mr. Malfoy, the pseudodragon will attack you." At this point Fafner decided to make his own remarks and roared somewhat loudly, and then cast a charm on Dumbledore that made his hair stand on end, just to prove the point that the Headmaster wasn't playing around. Albus took it all in stride and actually grinned at the mini-dragon. "Quite right; umm... Mr. Potter, does he have a name?" Harry nodded his head eagerly with a huge smile plastered on his face and then said the name loud enough for all to hear.  
  
"His name is Fafner, Headmaster," Harry replied clearly with amusement lacing his voice.  
  
"Ah, of course, a Norse god that's a Dragon; how fitting." Dumbledore beamed with pride at his young charge. Harry, Draco, and Fafner all moved over to the Gryffindor table and sat by Hermione. Hermione smiled brightly at Ron when she saw him with Harry. Dumbledore continued to speak, "Now, Fafner will do everything in his power to protect Harry, so I suggest you leave him be, for your own sake. Now, enjoy your breakfast and your Sunday," Dumbledore finished and sat down grinning like a madman at the Gryffindor table. He knew now that Harry would be well cared for, for at least ten years.  
  
Everyone continued with their breakfast with only the occassional question shot at Harry about Fafner; when it was over Harry told Draco he wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione alone. Had it not been for the day before Draco wouldn't have minded, so he made Harry promise to take Fafner and Sirius as additional protection. Harry smiled shyly at Draco for the concern the boy had over him already.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead and cast a lifeline link on me that way you'll know? It will put both of us at ease; I know you won't be happy until I'm back, but it will help you know I'm all right." Draco beamed at this idea. Whipping out his wand, Harry flinched slightly at the action, but soon settled down again; he knew Draco would never hurt him. Draco went through the wand movements and cast the spell on Harry. They both felt when the connection linked and both smiled. Harry reached up to Draco's cheek and caressed it softly. "I'll see you in a few hours, all right?" Draco smiled and nodded at his boyfriend and bent down, kissing his cheek. Draco then looked pointedly at Fafner.  
  
"You take care of him, you hear me?" Fafner just snorted and flung his tail into Harry's hand, earning a slight giggle from Harry.  
  
"I'll be fine, Draco; I think between Hermione, Ron, Siri, and Fafner I have got everything covered. I'll be back in a few hours, I promise, and I'll be fine," Harry promised and they all left the Great Hall.  
  
The group made their way to an empty classroom which, when they entered, they locked and warded. Draco went to go speak with Severus since he hadn't since the whole thing started; maybe he could work things over between Harry and Severus.  
  
Harry and Ron sat across from each other at one of the tables in the room, Hermione sat next to Ron, and Sirius sat next to Harry; Fafner sat on the table.  
  
"Harry, I am so sorry for how I treated you and Draco; it was terrible, and I never should have done so," Ron spoke, sincerity pouring out through every word.  
  
"It's not like I chose this, Ron; your making it sound like I did." Harry sighed as he spoke to his once best friend. He hoped they would manage to resolve their problems today during this talk. "I mean, it's weird really; I didn't used to like him, and 'Malfoy' is a git and all that, but the guy who I am with now, part-Veela or not, well, Ron, he's absolutely wonderful to me. You've not seen that side of him, Ron. Even you would approve of how he treats me." Harry smiled at the thought of Draco. Sirius nodded in agreement with Harry and everything he said.  
  
"He really does, Ron; I've actually seen them alone. He's really good for, and to, Harry; trust me on this one even if you don't trust Harry on it," Sirius chimed in with his two cents.  
  
"I figured as much," Ron said sheepishly. "It's just, well, I'm sure you wonder why I was so calm and happy about it at first then exploded like a prat?" Receiving nods from all in the room except Fafner, Ron continued, "Well, it's weird really; when I heard you didn't have to go back to the Dursleys, that's all that sank in, so of course I'd be happy for you. And I truly am sorry for my behavior; it was really uncalled for, but Harry, it's Malfoy, you know how I feel about him!" Ron was visibly getting upset thinking about it, but forced himself to calm down for Harry's sake.  
  
"Ron, I do know how you feel about Malfoy, but stop for a minute and find out about Draco; believe me, they are two totally different people. Malfoy is an arrogant ponce. But Draco, I don't know how I can explain it to you. Just keep your cool around him, and you'll see he's different. Yeah, it's more than likely this whole part-Veela thing, but he treats me well, Ron, really well. You'd be very pleased with how he treats me, and I believe it's genuine." Harry conceded.  
  
"I'll give it a shot, Harry, but I won't make any guarantees, all right?" Ron asked with a pleading tone. Harry nodded and smiled at him; this was agreeable.  
  
Harry, Ron, Sirius and Hermione all talked for another couple of hours. Ron and Hermione asking questions about his relationship with Draco, and Harry answering them. Fafner had long since gotten off the table and curled up around Harry's feet for a nap.  
  
At the other end of the castle, Draco was having a nice conversation with Severus. They thought that Harry needed him in his life as a family member, but would leave it up to Harry to decide. So they kept each other company until lunch. Draco could only hope that Harry would be there. He didn't like being separated from Harry for so long, but the fact that Sirius and Fafner were with him, along with the spell, helped out a lot.  
  
Lunch came as it always did, and Harry and his crew burst into the Great Hall, every one of them laughing together. Draco smiled, that meant everything went well during the meeting. Harry came up to Draco, smiled at him, and hugged him. Harry then sat down next to his boyfriend. Ron and Hermione sat across from them. The red-headed Gryffindor looked sheepishly at Draco before speaking.  
  
"Draco, I'd like to apologize to you for the way I treated Harry. I know that as a part-Veela, how he feels is important to you. We have worked it out, and we are fine; I'd like to get the chance to meet Draco and maybe forget all about Malfoy," Ron finished while looking at Draco to either accept or deny the offer. Hermione and Harry both were beaming at Ron with pride.  
  
"All right, Weasley, I'll let it go this time, but next time I won't be so nice." Draco's tone told all that could hear that he was completely serious. Draco held out his hand and Ron took it.  
  
"You'd better take care of him, Malfoy," Ron spoke. Receiving a nod from the blond, they all began to eat.  
  
Halfway through the meal, Harry turned and looked at Draco. "Can we talk after lunch?" Harry asked hesitantly. Draco looked at Harry with concern; he was worried about the tone Harry used and the fact he'd been hesitant.  
  
"Of course we can, Harry; is everything all right?" Draco eyed Harry critically. Harry nodded, turning slightly from Draco before replying.  
  
"Yeah, it's just, well, when I was talking with Ron and Hermione earlier, well, I have some questions," Harry said warily, half scared of Draco's reaction. Draco sensed this and tried to quell his fears.  
  
"It's all right, Harry; you're bound to have a lot of questions. They can't hurt me, and they won't; I promise you that. You won't upset me by anything you have to say or ask; all I ask is that you're honest with me, all right?" Draco said in a soft voice, but Ron and Hermione both heard and both smiled at how he treated their best friend. This had been what both wanted to see, the two interacting with each other.  
  
Ron scowled partly because he still didn't like Draco, but he was happy about how he was treating Harry. Hermione smiled softly at the couple. Knowing full well Harry needed this in his life.  
  
Finishing off lunch, Harry, Draco, and Fafner made their way to their rooms. When they entered, Harry flung himself sloppily onto one of the couches. Fafner jumped up onto the back of the couch and settled with one of his little hands resting on Harry's knee. Fafner settled for another nap. He'd been through enough talking today; he saw no reason why he shouldn't sleep, so he did just that. He knew Harry was safe, and so he closed his eyes and slipped into a mini-dragon nap.  
  
"Draco, while we were all having that talk earlier some issues came up, and I, well, I think we need to talk about them," Harry started after Draco sat down on the floor beside Harry's couch. Draco grabbed one of his hands, gently rubbing it lightly with his thumb. A look of pure adoration was crossing his face.  
  
"Anything, Harry, we still have a lot to discover about each other as well as getting through issues. I'll listen to anything you have to say; I'll do just about anything you want me to Harry just say the word. Now tell me, love, what's bothering you?" Draco spoke with nothing but love and conviction.  
  
"Well, I know that we are here for the summer and all of next year, but what happens when we graduate? Where do we go? What do we do? I mean, do we go get jobs, or what?" Harry was clearly getting anxious and flustered at the same time. Hermione had brought up the questions about after graduation, and ever since, they have weighed heavily on his mind. Draco pressed a finger to Harry's mouth to stop him from talking and chuckled lightly.  
  
"You really are cute when your flustered, Harry, but I can only answer one question at a time," Draco admonished lightly. "After graduation, we will do whatever you want; you don't need to work and neither do I, but if you want to, the option is open. We can live wherever you want too," Draco said with affection and caring in his voice. "My only want is for you to be happy; if that means working a dead end job somewhere, then so be it. It will be difficult for me if you do, but as long as you take Fafner with you, I'll cope. If you'd like to play professional Quidditch, then I will travel with you; we can set up appointments, and I have contacts through my family. You can do whatever you want to do," Draco finished, sitting up and getting on his knees, and looked down at Harry who was watching him with wide innocent eyes. "Whatever you want to do, you do it, what ever you want; I'll get it for you. You will never want or need for anything ever, not if it's within my power to get it for you." Draco bent down and kissed his soon to be bonded. The kiss was slow, but not lazy; it was filled with desire, love, passion and want. It wasn't a hungry kiss. Harry melted into it immediately and returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he was receiving.  
  
After breaking the kiss Harry looked as though he was pondering something. "What else is on your mind, Harry; you can tell me anything," Draco queried.  
  
"Well," Harry blushed deeply and covered his face with his arm. "It's just that, well, Hermione and Sirius both asked about the whole pregnancy thing; I mean, we weren't told how that works only that it would and could happen?" Harry tried to rush though it. Draco laughed out loud over that one.  
  
"Well, Harry," Draco started his eyes sparkling at the idea of him bonding with Harry and Harry having his children. "What happens is when there is actually a male Veela, or part-Veela in this case, they are actually an a- sexual type creature. We don't carry only sperm or eggs, we carry both. We actually carry one or the other before our inheritance, but after we carry both. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. When we reach our maturing age, or inheritance, and we bond with our mate, both egg and sperm are released into the body of the mate. That is why it is highly likely you can become pregnant unless certain things are done; I have done those things. There is a spell that I used to clamp down both tubes for sperm and egg, so you won't get pregnant until I release those spells. However, you may still become pregnant when we bond since it is a highly powerful experience for both of us. Only that one time the spell may fail." Draco actually loved being in this lecture mode, and he was pleased to see Harry hanging on his every word, soaking in everything he was telling him. (A/n: Frizzy feel free to use this if you want to!!) Draco conjured up some tea for them, and taking a drink to quench his thirst, Draco continued.  
  
"Now, when the sperm and egg combine on ejaculation, there is magic surrounding it, and it will continue to surround and protect the baby until it's ready to be born. Females, who get pregnant by a Veela, go through labor the natural way, but when a male is ready to deliver, contractions will start as they do with a woman, and then we have to get the baby out surgically," Draco concluded. Looking at the fear in Harry's eyes, Draco then said something else to help comfort the worried boy. "I'll be there every step of the way, Harry; there have been hundreds of male pregnancies, you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." Draco then bent down again and kissed Harry chastely on the lips. Draco smiled at Harry, and Harry returned the smile somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"If you say so; it still sounds scary, but we don't have to worry about that for awhile," Harry said, trying to make himself feel better, but the fact that he knew he could carry his own children actually appealed to him. Plus he wasn't sure what he wanted to do when they finished school. Draco, being as wealthy as he was in his own rights, could easily care for Harry and any children they had very comfortably and still have money to burn; this didn't even count Harry's money, of which he didn't even know of half of what he had. The vault he had access to was his vault; his parents had set it up when they found out Lily was expecting. What Harry didn't know about was his family vaults which held in excess of thirty times more then what was in his vault.  
  
"You look tired, love; why don't you take a short nap. I'll wake you for dinner." Harry nodded and soon slipped off into sleep. Draco went and grabbed a book, begining to read while leaning against the couch Harry was perched on.  
  
End chapter 16!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Teaser... Ummm, well, ya see... ummm... I'm not telling.. hehehehe 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is coming to an end folks. Just a reminder for those of you who are 18 the aff address will be posted in my bio for the full chapter 18. For now though they are both running the same. The only exception will be chapter 18. There will still be a chapter 18 posted here but it will NOT be the full chapter sine I don't want to get this story banned. Between now and Friday I will post the address for my authors page in my bio.

  
  


Chapter 17

  


The last of the term actually passed by quickly for the whole school. Everyone left Draco and Harry alone mainly because they were terrified of Fafner. Harry and Draco slowly got to know each other better, and it was then that Harry realized that he was definitely in love. Ron, Hermione and Sirius all watched as the couple grew closer together and the bonding grew closer.

  


They had had a couple of squabbles, but nothing too major. When they'd fought it had been about power struggles and who would be the dominant in the relationship. Harry really was a strong person even if he'd seemed weak on several occasions. He loved the attention Draco lavished him with, but at the same time it made him feel inferior. Draco didn't want that; he only wanted to care for Harry. Tonight was another classic example of their power struggle.

  


"I told you not to baby me like that anymore; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Harry huffed. Draco was yet again trying to do what he thought was best, never once considering how that might make Harry feel. The fights never lasted too long nor did they ever turn physical with the exception of the kissing and making-up at the end.

  


"Harry, I'm just worried about you, that's all," Draco whined. "I don't want you getting hurt again. I really think we need to find a comfortable medium here if we're going to be happy. Sure, all couples argue, but both of us have always been independent up until now." Draco's eyes softened immediately when he thought of Harry before all the depression that had settled around the raven haired boy after fighting Voldemort. This Harry was resurfacing again, and that's what was causing problems, not major ones they couldn't work through, but getting around and working out a comfortable medium was proving to be a problem. "I'm glad your independent again, really I am; it's great to see that fire back in your eyes, but I have got hormones, or whatever you want to call them, flying through me like blood saying that I need to do everything for you, and I want to do everything for you, Harry." Draco sighed after saying this; they'd gone over this before, at least three or four times in the last week, and it was getting to be almost a daily affair now.

  


Harry sighed in exasperation. "I know, Draco, and I'm sorry I flew off the handle, but it's really annoying." Half smirking, Harry then said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you do this sort of thing just so we can kiss and make up." Harry's expression changed again with the seriousness of the situation. "We are still getting to know each other, and I had some emotionally draining things happen. You were there for me, Draco, and I really appreciate it more then you can ever know, but I still need to be me, and me needs to do things for myself." Harry was getting tired of the same old argument. Really it was nothing, but when you're with someone almost constantly it grates on your nerves. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, and with a seriousness Draco hadn't heard in a long time, he said, "am I ever going to be able to do things on my own? Even Fafner leaves me alone sometimes." Harry then threw himself on the couch acting like the child he never got to be.

  


"Yes, Harry, you will, but to be brutally honest that won't happen until we are bonded and have been for at least a year. Then everything will and should be balanced, and I will be able to stand not being around you constantly." Draco moved to sit next Harry and Harry allowed it. "I know it must be annoying," Harry quickly turned to look at Draco incredulously.

  


"You mean this isn't annoying to you?" Harry snapped back at Draco. Draco shook his head in the negative.

  


"No, Harry, it doesn't. Maybe after the bond is formed and balanced it will, but right at this moment, no. Not even the arguing is annoying to me. It's strange when you actually think about it. Logically I know I should be out of my wits being around you so much, but because of the hormones and blood running through me, it doesn't bother me in the least." Draco shuddered at a thought and Harry saw and gave him a questioning glance. "I was just remembering how I felt with Crabbe and Goyle always around me. It was rather annoying. Although they didn't have a natural pull to want to do everything for me as I want to do for you." Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes and smiled softly at him. "Like I was saying, I know it must be annoying, and I am sorry, but most of the time I'm not actually in control, it's the pull that makes me do it. Tell me before it gets on your nerves too much and hopefully I can stop it. I don't want to annoy you, that's not what I want at all." Draco hoping his message was coming across watched the other boy intently.

  


"I know that's not what you want, and I know that your not actually in control, but it's still bloody well annoying, damn it." Harry threw an arm over his face to attempt to block out the world. "If I take Fafner with me, can I go for a walk? Without you?" Harry was annoyed, and he needed cool off time. He'd rather leave then say something he didn't mean. "You know what better yet, I'll take Fafner and go for a fly; I need to fly." Harry got up and started pacing like a wild animal.

  


"All right. Just make sure Fafner can see you, and I should be all right, but don't get mad if I sort of inspect you when you get back from your fly. How long do you think you'll be gone?" Draco asked not even thinking about the argument they were having. Harry made a noise like a scream in the back of his throat, threw up his hands, went into his room, slammed his door, grabbed his broom, and went out the window without Fafner. 

  


Draco looked at Fafner and asked him to open the door so he could see into Harry room when he hadn't heard anything for over fifteen minutes. Cursing when he noticed that Harry was gone, Draco punched the wall next to the door and got zapped by the wards as well as the pain from his fist connecting with the wall. Looking over at Fafner he sighed; Fafner only shrugged his shoulders as best as the mini-dragon could.

  


"What am I to do with him? He's going to drive me insane. Can you reach out and make sure he's all right?" Fafner looked at him, then a look crossed his face, and shortly after he nodded that Harry was indeed fine. Draco then huffed off into his room to pace until he had proof that Harry was okay.

  


Harry flew, and he flew, and he flew some more. He flew until about sunset, and considering he'd left shortly after lunch, Draco was not happy. When Harry came waltzing into their rooms like nothing was wrong, Draco about lost it. And although he was angry, he knew he couldn't keep his anger at Harry. He'd known Harry was right, but he had been worried about the other boy while he was out. Harry went into his room for a change of clothes and then went to shower. When he entered the room that Draco was in, he looked pointedly at him. 

  


"We'll talk when I get out, all right? I have some things I think I need to say as well, things that I think you need to hear." Draco nodded and Harry disappeared into the shower. Draco went into his room and paced waiting for Harry. Half an hour later Draco hadn't heard from Harry yet, and he really had to use the loo. Thinking that Harry was done and maybe doing something in his room before talking to Draco, he walked into the bathroom not bothering to knock. Harry's showers were normally very short. The blonde haired boy stopped dead in his tracks right after entering the bathroom he shared with the short Gryffindor. What he saw made him rock hard in an instant.

  


Harry was just stepping out of the shower, naked as the day he was born. Draco got an eyeful and wasn't going to complain about it. The other boy was toweling his hair dry, thus obstructing his view, meaning that he hadn't seen Draco looking at him in a state of awe at Harry's 'accessories'. Draco let out a strained groan of appreciation and lust, and that was something that Harry definitely heard. Pulling the towel off his head quickly, his mouth dropped open, and he then quickly covered his private areas with the towel that had previously been on his head. Draco watched as almost all of Harry's body turned red in embarrassment, nearly groaning in sadness as his eye candy was taken from him. Draco then began to move towards Harry carefully and slowly as to not panic the young man he loved and was currently admiring. 

  


When Draco reached Harry, both were breathing hard and quick, proof of their evidently shared arousal. Draco raised a hand and gently stroked Harry's cheek with his knuckles lightly. 

  


"You are so beautiful, Harry; I can not imagine anyone ever hurting you." Draco spoke softly as he lowered his head and kissed Harry. Harry raised one of his hands from his crotch and placed it on the back of Draco's neck in an attempt to pull him even closer. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's waist, aiding the shorter boy reach him. As the kiss deepened Harry dropped his towel, wrapping his other arm around Draco's neck. Harry's knees went weak causing Draco to take up supporting him easily, and without any hesitation on his part, as he felt Harry's balance falter. Harry whimpered into the kiss that was literally rocking his world.

  


Draco grinned mentally when he felt Harry totally lose his balance and sag into his arms. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever. Both were pouring their hearts and souls into the highly erotic kiss, neither wanting to break the merging of their lips. This was the kind of kiss that put romance and smutty novels to shame. When they finally, and rather reluctantly, broke the kiss, Harry looked up dazed at the taller wizard.

  


"Wow," was all Harry could get out. "That was. Wow." Harry then blush beautifully.

  


"Go get ready for bed, and I'll order us a small dinner," Draco said softly, all the while love poured out from all over his body. Harry nodded and got Draco off of him gently so he could bend down and pick up his towel, leaving the room to do as Draco asked quickly.

  


When Harry got into his room, and his thoughts calmed and composed, he'd thought to himself 'what the hell happened back there; it wasn't just the pull, was it?'. Harry finished drying off, then just slid into his boxers and pajama bottoms. He didn't feel like wearing a shirt; it was warm in their rooms, and he'd been working out with flying, so he was still quite warm.

  


Harry went back out to the common room, and just as he did, a house-elf was popping out after delivering a light dinner, salad and fruits with a side of cream. Harry sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table, and Draco plopped down next to him.

  


They ate in silence before Harry decided it was time to finish their discussion, hopefully without the snogging. Well, maybe snogging afterwards.

  


"We really need to work this out, Draco. We're going to be together for a long time, and I want to be able to do things on my own." Harry reiterated their argument from earlier to the blonde part-Veela.

  


"I know that, Harry, and I am trying, but like I told you, it's not all me. Besides, it will get better after we bond, and the bond is strong and stable. After about a year it will be stable, so that's really all there is too it; lets just both of us try and muddle through until we bond, and then roughly a year after that it should be resolved." Draco was sincere in his word, and deep down Harry knew Draco was right, but it was still so bloody irritating that he couldn't see straight at times.

  


Harry nodded his acceptance to this, and he had a resigned look in his eye that Draco saw. "OK, just promise me you'll try and make a conscious effort to try and let me do things on my own. I know you're worried, and I do appreciate it, don't ever think I don't." Harry paused thinking of something to say in regards to earlier. He wanted to question Draco about it, but didn't want to insult his mate-to-be. "Draco, what happened in the bathroom? I mean, I know it was a kiss, but still, what happened?" Draco beamed at the change of subject.

  


"Well, I suppose you're wondering if it had to do with the pull?" Receiving Harry's nod, and knowing full well that he had a captive audience in Harry, Draco continued. "It did and it didn't have to do with the pull. The power in the kiss was half pull, half natural, and me coming up to you; well, that had to do with me seeing your exquisitely beautiful body wet with water." Draco's eyes glittered and damn near glowed when he thought of the site of the water droplets on Harry's body giving him that slick look. Draco raised a hand and lightly ran a finger down Harry's arm. Harry shivered at the sensation.

  


"Oh," was all Harry could get out before raising his hand to caress Draco's cheek. Harry and Draco looking deeply into the other's eyes. Nothing but love flooded through the room. Fafner, deciding that the two boys needed some time to each other, went out hunting. Harry and Draco leaned towards each other slowly, eyes moving quickly from eye to eye of the other, looking for a reason to stop. When neither got a signal that this was an unwanted advance, their lips met in an even more electric way then they had in the bathroom earlier that evening. The eyes' of both rolled back in pleasure, and their soft moans were being swallowed by the other. Opening their mouths simultaneously, their tongues battled, and again as so many kisses before, no one won dominance.

  


After many minutes of the kiss, restless hands finally figured out they could move and explore the bodies of the person they were kissing. Harry started with Draco's hair that hung loosely around his face. It was soft and silky, and Harry loved it. Draco started at Harry's back and worked all over it, moving around to the front at Harry's waist when he'd finished his explorations of Harry's back. Harry moved down Draco's neck and caressed Draco's cheek with his thumb. Leaning into the touch, Draco eagerly accepted the tender touches of his soon-to-be-bonded. Draco moved his hands up to Harry's chest and pinched the emerald eyed boy's nipples causing Harry to gasp in surprise as well as arousal. Harry and Draco broke the kiss and started to suck and lick the others neck. Harry was being extremely responsive to the situation and to Draco's ministrations. 

  


Hands from both the wizards worked all over the bodies of the other. Harry worked feverishly to get Draco's shirt off. Finally after a few minutes of fumbling with the buttons, Harry got the shirt off. He then pulled away from Draco while at the same time trying to push Draco away gently, not because he wanted to stop, but because he wanted to see the taller wizard's chest and abdomen. Draco luckily understood he wasn't being pushed away to be stopped, pulled away far enough for Harry to see. Draco grabbed one of Harry's hands and started sucking on the fingers gently causing Harry to close his eyes in pleasure, and his breath hitched as Draco continued with his ministrations. When Harry opened his eyes and looked into Draco's, Draco could see that the other boy was ready; there would be no pushing, they would bond tonight. Harry took another quick look at the lithe blonde before diving back in for more of the mouth to mouth sucking action; his fingers, although it felt wonderful to the other boy, wanted to explore more of the part-Veela's body. They both reached down and gasped as they reached the rock hard erections between them. It didn't take long for both to have an orgasm. Both teens came in their pants at the same time. Though they were both still feverishly horny and ready to mate, so they continued kissing and suckling on the necks of their partner while regaining their breath.

  


When their breathing had become something close to regular, they pulled far enough apart to look into each other's eyes. Draco's breath hitched as he saw the lust, want, need, and love in Harry's eyes. He sighed internally, love; Harry loved him, and this is what he'd wanted. All the fights they'd had recently were suddenly well worth it if he could have Harry look at him like that. Eyes darkened with passion, lips swollen from kisses, looking partially sated but no where near sated to stop.

  


"I think we might be more comfortable if we moved this to the bedroom where we have a nice comfortable bed, don't you think, Harry?" Draco was near breathless, but managed to get it out. Oh this was going to be the best night of either of their lives, even if it all did begin with a fight.

"I think," Harry swallowed and tried to regain some more of his breathing control. "I think you're right; lets go." Harry unsteadily stood up along with Draco. Draco then swooped up beside Harry and scooped him up into his arms, carrying him into the bedroom. Harry knew then, looking into Draco's hungry and loving eyes, that they were going to bond that night. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and nuzzled in, kissing the blondes neck as they made their way to the bedroom. Harry was nervous and scared, but excited and anxious all at the same time. It felt right to do it now, and he had to unknowingly agree with Draco's earlier thought that this would indeed be a night to remember and was special.

  


End chapter 17, I know, I ended it just when it got good.. hehehe... chapter 18 teaser....The Bonding of course.. DUH!!! catch ya later!!!


	18. The Bonding

A/N: OK PEOPLE!!!! This is the final chapter in this section of it. AND!!! It's my birthday (6/6) I want LOTS and LOTS of reviews!!! That's YOUR b-day present to me, is reviews!!! How's that for a cheap b-day present?? I think you all can handle that. Sorry all you people on ff.net will be missing out on the fun stuff. Check out my bio for the address to it on aff. Like I said a few chapters ago, gimme a couple months of a break and the sequel will be out and going!!!!

  


Chapter 18. The Bonding  
  
When they got into the bedroom, Draco set Harry down gently on the bed. Draco then settled on the bed next to his very soon-to-be-lover. Looking deeply into Harry's eyes, Draco gently leaned over to kiss Harry. The raven haired boy leaned into the kiss, relishing it, and they both slowly laid down and entangled their legs together, wrapping their arms around each other in a lover's embrace. They kissed passionately, but by no means hungrily, as they had both worked the edge off in the other room; now it was time to go slow and enjoy what was going to be happening.   
  
Breaking the kiss only when oxygen was vital to survival, they pulled apart and stared at each other, mapping faces with their eyes. Little did Harry know this was all part of the bonding. It happened naturally for both the Veela and their mates. If anyone were to look at them from the outside, they would see a light magical barrier surrounding the two lovers.  
  
Fafner, getting the mental imagery of what was to happen that night, decided it was in their best interest to post himself outside their rooms to ensure no interruptions. He knew if they were interrupted it would be awhile before they'd get to this stage again. The pull would have to rebuild itself, and that was something that would kill Harry Fafner reckoned.   
  
Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco in turn ran his hands through Harry's hair. Everything they were doing was part of the bonding; Draco knew on some level that everything was part of the bonding, but he didn't much care at the moment. Harry just fell into the pull of what he should do; he didn't question anything since it felt good, and he could touch Draco, and Draco touched him in return.  
  
Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, and Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of those talented pale fingers and the sensations they were providing. Harry reached between himself and Draco and started fumbling with the fasteners on his blonde counter-parts pants. They needed to be gone; his pajama bottoms, and boxers as well, needed to go. Draco moved his hand down and started to slid Harry's clothes down his hips. Untangling his legs from Draco's so that he could lift his hips to help Draco in removing his bottoms, Harry squirmed to free himself from the constricting clothes.  
  
Harry finally got the pants undone and worked them down. Draco and Harry both lifted their hips at the same time to ease the other's progress in getting the other naked. Once they were both naked, they separated far enough apart to gaze at the others body. Both had appreciative gazes for the other.  
  
They gazed at each other for only a moment before the pull reactivated and their lips came together again in a soft, wet, sweet kiss. Opening his mouth, Harry let his tongue glide lightly across Draco's still closed lips. Draco immediately responded by opening his mouth, and when their tongues came into contact, they both couldn't help the moans that escaped. Both wizards were already half hard again just by these light and small endearing touches.  
  
They wiggled around on the bed to get more comfortable and up toward the head of the bed so they had access to pillows to help keep them from straining their necks too badly.   
  
"I love you, Harry," Draco breathed out. "I will honor and care for you always. I swear to never harm you, and to love you forever and keep you at the forefront of my mind at all time." Draco spoke part of the ritual, and he knew it, and Harry's turn, was coming, but the pull would guide them throughout the whole thing. Draco placed chaste kisses on Harry's cheeks, then his forehead and nose. Harry blinked. He was close to tears from all the strong emotions surrounding this whole situation.  
  
"I love you, Draco," Harry stumbled, his voice thick with emotions. "I, too, will honor and care for you always. You shall remain in the forefront of my mind. I swear on my life's blood that I shall never do anything to cause you harm, and that I will love you and only you for all eternity." Harry's voice grew stronger in his conviction of the words he spoke, but it was heavily laden with emotions. Draco nearly cried with happiness when Harry had spoken the words. The pull was different for the words spoken for each bonding. So even if his parents had told him the words spoken during their bonding, it wouldn't matter, his was different then his parents.  
  
The next couple of weeks passed by quickly. Sirius and Remus were happy for Harry. He was positively glowing with love and excitement. The last couple of days though, Harry felt slightly ill. Harry finally went to go see Madam Pomfrey about it after listening to the moaning and complaining of his family that they were worried about him, and that's when he'd found out the news. The one thing they weren't ready for yet had happened. Harry was excited and scared all at the same time. Since no students were left in the castle Draco was more apt to let Harry wander around, so long as he took Fafner with him. This had helped out immensely with their fights they'd been having before the bonding.  
  
Harry made his way up to his and Draco's rooms, he was full of doubt and he was scared Draco was going to hate him. Draco was due to spend the entire day down in the dungeons with Severus, helping him make potions for the Hospital Wing. Harry paced all afternoon long waiting for his bond-mate to come back. Fafner had made sure Harry ate lunch, well what he could stomach anyway. Harry did fairly well in the lunch department, and Fafner was content. Sirius had come up to visit with Remus, but that didn't last very long because Harry was anxious for Draco, and he didn't want to tell anyone before he'd told Draco; he'd even sworn Madam Pomfrey to secrecy until he'd told Draco. The witch was fine with that and knew that Draco and Fafner would indeed take care of Harry.  
  
When Draco finally returned, Harry glomped on him. Harry kissed Draco all over his face and welcomed him home. The blonde grinned wildly at the welcome he received, but also knew it wasn't normal. Something was up, and he needed to get to the bottom of it.  
  
"What's up, Harry? I know this isn't normal behavior for you; not that I'm complaining mind, but what's happening?" Draco spoke evenly, face still alight with a smile. He was glad Harry was well.  
  
"Draco, you know how I haven't been feeling well lately?" Harry spoke very hesitantly to his lover. Draco nodded in answer. "Well, I went to Madam Pomfrey this morning." Harry visibly gulped, trying to get the courage to say what needed to be said, and prayed that Draco didn't hate him for it. Harry stepped away from Draco and started pacing. Sensing Harry's fear, Draco shot up and comforted Harry as best as he could.  
  
"Whatever it is, Harry, we'll get through it together; I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love you and so does Fafner; we will both be here for you," Draco spoke anxiously, trying to quell Harry's fears enough to tell him what was going on, not that anything he'd said wasn't true.  
  
"Remember when we talked about the bonding and the spells you'd used?" Harry spoke softly and fearfully even with the reassurances from Draco.  
  
"Yes, I do. I cast two spells on myself to keep you from getting pregnant; however, during the bondin…" Draco cut himself off realization setting in as to what had occurred, and he glowed with pride and joy. Looking the raven-headed boy in the eye, Harry gave him a lopsided half scared smile. Draco just grinned at him then carefully pulled him into a hug. "I can't believe it, you're pregnant with our baby" Draco whispered, a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek.  
  
"You're not mad then?" Harry asked hesitantly. Draco looked at him shocked.  
  
"Merlin, Harry James Potter, why on earth would I be mad at you? I told you when we talked about it that it could happen and was higher the night we bonded. I could never be mad over that; I'm ecstatic if you want to know the truth. I couldn't be happier. We're going to have a baby." Draco cheered and picked Harry up, swinging him around the room. Harry began laughing. Draco then carefully set him down.  
  
"OK, we need to set up a nursery for the baby. OH, do you think we should find out the sex of the baby? We will have to hire you a tutor; you will not be subjecting yourself to those wretched students that could get you ill and, therefore, the baby ill. We can't have that. We'll have to, of course, tell everyone. I am the first to know, right?" When Draco finally stopped for a breath, he looked at Harry who was staring at him strangely. Draco would have laughed had he not been worried about Harry. "What?" Draco mock sneered.  
  
"You, Draco Malfoy, are amazing, and besides Poppy and myself, you are the first to know; I felt that it was only right. Siri and Remmy were here earlier and about drove me crazy trying to get me to tell them what was going on. Fafner made sure I ate what I could. My stomach is still pretty messed up, but I ate what I could tolerate without losing it again," Harry said happily. He had been thrilled with how Draco took the news. "I guess that means no Quidditch next year then, huh?" Harry asked jokingly, having already spoken in great detail about flying; it was out of the question. Madam Pomfrey would have his head on a platter if he'd go flying and explained the dangers to Harry for not only himself, but for his unborn child. It was one thing to risk yourself, but to risk an innocent life. He wasn't going to do that. Draco got an angry look on his face at the mention of Quidditch; he hadn't caught the playful tone Harry used.  
  
"That's right, absolutely no Quidditch what so ever; no flying either, and you can forget your apparition license until after you've had the baby," Draco said, then noticed the look on Harry's face. "But you already knew that, didn't you, Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey talked to me about it, and although I don't like that, I won't be able to fly for so long; I'd rather stay on the ground than risk an innocent life in the air, let alone with bludgers flying around," Harry finished.  
  
"Oh goodness, Harry, you've been pacing all afternoon, haven't you? I know how you get when you're nervous about something. Go lay down, and we'll talk some more when you get up. What would you like for dinner? You can have anything you want darling, just say the words, and it's yours my love." Draco eyes glittered with love and affection for his bonded. This was going to be a long nine months with Harry being still so very independent, but still needing to be mindful of the baby.  
  
"Draco, I'll let you baby me while I'm pregnant; I know you're dying to, so I will willingly let you. I think it will save us a lot of heartache if I don't fight you on this. I'll go lay down, and I don't care what's for dinner, just something light, all right?" Receiving a nod Harry kissed Draco's cheek then went into their bedroom. Draco went to the desk and wrote out several letters, sending them off with owls to their recipients.  
  
When Harry laid down, the last thought that ran through his mind was 'I'm going to be a mother'. A tear escaped his eye and he drifted off to sleep. This would be a wonderful experience.  


End Chapter 18.. I know it's sort of a cliffie but not so much that'll drive you bonkers. Look for the sequel in a yahoogroup of ff.net of aff.net near you!! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!


End file.
